


About Last Night (Pre-Serum Omega!Steve and Alpha!Bucky Modern MPreg AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Green [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Omegaverse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 63,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "'So, you hopin' for a repeat?''Unless, you'd rather not,' Bucky genuinely gave Steve an out as he assured, 'I'd like to get to know you for more than just what you can do in bed.  But only if you want to.'Steve's heart slammed to a stop and Steve asked, 'Can I think about it?''Of course,' Bucky good-humoredly scoffed.  Still holding the shot of pure vodka, Bucky pressed his lips together and set it on the table next to his glass of water.  Leaning back in his seat, he looked over at Steve with a slow grin stretching on his face.  Looking both ridiculous and adorable with the plush Turkey Hat of Shame on his head.Playfully, Steve shook his head.  Even though, deep down, he wanted nothing more than to take Bucky's offer.  The offer for a repeat of Halloween, and the offer to let the alpha get to know him.  The only thing that stopped him though was that he could see himself really falling for Bucky.  And he wasn't sure he was ready to do that.  Yet..."-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045380
Comments: 208
Kudos: 447





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**Prologue:**

It started with a kiss.

Just two mouths passionately mashing together and hands groping at flushed bodies. Maybe it had too much tongue compared to Steve’s other, sober endeavors, but Steve couldn’t help himself. He wanted to lick this alpha from head to toe and taste him for what he was. Have that syrupy sweet fresh maple syrup scent so embedded into his tongue that he'll be tasting it for weeks. He didn't even care that he didn't know anything other than his name.

 _Shit_ , Steve paused, trying to think, _what did Nattie say it was?_

"Thanks," Steve drunkenly giggled as he paid the taxi driver, possibly giving him a bigger tip than he normally would've but c'est la vie.

As they approached the doorman, the alpha -- _James! That's what Natasha called him!_ \-- draped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders. Making the petite omega feel even smaller. Usually, Steve would tear any alpha a new one for treating him as delicate. But considering how good this alpha smelled, Steve was willing to give him a break.

Nodding in acknowledgment, the doorman, Happy, greeted the pair as he opened the door to the apartment building. Once inside, Steve tugged James across the lobby to the elevator, earning a knowing smirk from the attendee at the reception desk. In the elevator, they'd be able to lose each other in their mouths.

Almost missing their floor as James curled his tongue, making Steve weak in the knees. Just as the doors were about to close again, Steve stopped them and led James down the hallway to his apartment.

At Steve's door, James plastered his front to his back, and Steve forgot how to think for a moment. Right now, Steve needed to get his door open. Of course, the alcohol and the alpha's lips on his neck, wasn't helping Steve's fingers working any faster. Nor was it helping his concentration any either.

Arms going limp when James sucked on his sweet spot, just behind his ear, below his hearing aid, Steve closed his eyes. Half-serious about just letting this man have his way with him right there in the hallway of his apartment building. But his across the hall neighbor was already trying to get him evicted for turning him down, so Steve needed to be on his best behavior.

Turning in James's grasp, Steve's resolve started to dissipate when the brunet's lips returned to his. Softly moaning when his back pressed against the door, the alpha took that as a good sign and snaked his hand -- his only one -- around Steve's waist to his ass. Giving the cheeks a firm squeeze that made the slick start to wet his ass and the scent of his arousal plumed around them, earning a guttural groan from the brunet.

As the man started trailing kisses down Steve's neck, Steve harshly bit his own lower lip. Momentarily, Steve's mind was cleared enough to hold his hands up and gently push the alpha back. With Steve's hands on his homemade foam astronaut chest, James immediately pulled back, giving Steve a questioning look.

Gesturing towards his apartment, Steve clarified, "Let me unlock the door, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," he answered, nodding like a ridiculously hot one-armed Buzz Lightyear bobblehead.

Nodding, Steve smiled and refrained from pulling him down for one more kiss. Instead, turning around to unlock the door. Without James's lips on him, Steve managed to get the key into the lock and unlocked the two deadbolts and the knob.

Steve opened the door and turned around to grab the alpha by the pink apron, and pulled him inside. Instantly, their mouths were on each other again as they stumbled through the apartment. Tugging and pushing at each other as they moved through Steve's dark apartment like a lust tornado, only leaving portions of their costumes and knocked over kitchen table chairs in its wake.

Boots, both space and cowboy, kicked around in opposite directions with one going into the living room while the other landed in the kitchen until the men were in their socked feet. Removing hats, both brown suede and blue felt, and tossing them right on the ground. For Steve, it felt like fate that he, dressed as Woody, would meet his Buzz Lightyear -- er, Mrs. Nesbitt, apologies. Sure, Steve had gone as Woody three times, but that was completely beside the point.

"Fuck, you smell good," James complimented, trailing kisses down Steve's neck and pausing at his gland. Taking a moment to nuzzle closer and take in a deep whiff of it. His lips ghosting along Steve's skin as he said, "Like fresh apple pie, cooling on the window sill."

Arching his scoliosis-riddled back, Steve let out a moan and pushed the brunet on the bed. He made quick work to get the foam torso piece off himself as Steve climbed on top of him. Straddling the brunet, Steve started unbuttoning the yellow flannel shirt. Loving the way the alpha watched him with blown lust-filled pupils. Loving it even more when James pushed his head further into the mattress and licked his own lips.

"Christ, you're gonna kill me," James chuckled under his breath.

Steve smirked, leaning forward to kiss James. The front of his shirt unbuttoned, brushed against the alpha's chest. James lifted his hand and grabbed Steve's hip, giving it a squeeze as he started lifting his hips.

James, like most alphas, was strong. And like a lot of alphas, James had mouthwatering muscles that both intimidated and excited Steve.

Removing his mouth from James's, Steve kissed down the thick tendons of his neck, making sure to nip at his scent glands, earning a groan from him. Licking over the gland to soothe whatever little pain that nip gave him. Moaning, himself, at the pure taste of James's lust.

Wiggling further south when his lips made a trail straight for his hard cock, James practically vibrated with how much he was writhing. Steve smirked, pausing, and tugged at James's boxer brief waistband with his teeth. As he let the material snap against his taut skin, Steve quirked a brow, silently questioning if it was okay to remove them.

Lifting himself on his elbows, James watched Steve and quickly nodded, reaffirming his consent.

Nodding, Steve straightened himself as he straddled James's thighs and shrugged out of his shirt. With tender fingers, Steve pinched the waistband with his fingertips and slowly pulled the soft, cotton, material down. His heart racing as he finally got his first look at the alpha's cock.

Biting back his grin, Steve marveled at the length and width of it. For a moment thinking of himself as Goldicocks, just trying to find the right one. And James's was definitely a contender. Leaning over, Steve licked the pearl of pre-come at James's slit. Sugary, syrupy sweet, Steve sat back on his feet and licked his lips.

Without wasting another second, Steve leaned over and took the alpha's cock in his mouth. Swallowing the man down to the hilt until the tip of his nose brushed against the trimmed coarse hair at the base. James let out a loud, prolonged groan as his hand lifted to tangle his fingers in Steve's short blond hair, accidentally bumping Steve's hearing aids.

"Sorry," James apologized when Steve pulled back to fix the device that hooked around his ear. Winking, Steve silently got back to business.

"Fuck," James breathlessly comments, "You're good at this."

Purposely wanting to drive James absolutely crazy, Steve hummed, "Mhmm."

James hissed in a breath and shuddered, "I'm not going to last if you keep doing that, honey."

At that prospect, Steve pulled off James and climbed over him until his ass was above the alpha's cock. Although his ass was wet enough to work James in without any foreplay, Steve was pleasantly relieved when instead of insisting Steve get right to it, James rolled them over. Surprising a giggle-squeal from Steve as he did so.

Between Steve's spread thighs, James sat back on his feet as he looked over his petite frame. James's smile turned affectionate as he gazed down at him. Then, he lightly tapped Steve's thigh, so he would roll onto his front.

Briefly, Steve just laid there for a minute before rolling onto his stomach and bringing his knees under him so he was presenting. Already, Steve could feel his cheeks turning red. It wasn't every day that Steve brought home an alpha he didn't know, nor was it every day that he presented for an alpha.

It was all so erotic, and Steve's own erection twitched in excitement.

Then, James's fingertip circled his slick hole, and Steve moaned into his folded arms in front of him. Spending a couple of seconds just circling Steve's hole, Steve was sure that he was going to lose his mind. And that was before that first digit plunged into him.

Soon enough, Steve was fucking himself back on four fingers, practically begging for James to give him more. On a moan, Steve pleaded, "Fuck me. C'mon, I'm ready."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Just gotta put the rubber on," James removed his fingers from Steve's ass.

Rolling over, Steve locked eyes with James as the brunet brought his fingers to his mouth and licked Steve's slick from his thick fingers. Practically short-circuiting Steve's mind for a moment.

Reaching over, Steve pulled out the top drawer of his bedside table and rummaged around for a knotting condom. However, all he found were the thinner _Omega Pleasure_ condoms that had been left over from his previous relationship. Biting his lower lip, Steve decided that these condoms would be better than no condom.

Grabbing one of the foil packets, Steve quickly opened it and moved onto his knees to roll the ribbed rubber onto James's dick. The brunet tossed his head back at the sensation and Steve pressed his lips together to keep himself from looking too smug.

"Now," Steve regained James's attention, giving his dick a couple more strokes, "These aren't knotting condoms."

Nodding, James brought his face closer to Steve's. Their lips so close they brushed when he spoke, James reassured, "Then I won't knot you. I'll pull out."

"Problem solved," Steve grinned and pressed his lips to James's.

Instead of reclining back or even presenting, Steve pushed at James's hairy chest until he got the hint to lay back. Steve waited until the alpha was comfortably laying in the center of the bed with his head propped on the mountain of pillows Steve enjoyed having around. Then, Steve swung his slender leg over and straddled that thick, muscular body.

Not waiting too much longer, Steve grasped the hard cock in his hand and lined it up with his hole. His eyes were on James while the brunet's eyes were on their point of connection. As Steve slid down, both men tossed their heads back and groaned at the sensation.

Once his ass was pressed flush against the alpha, Steve started grinding until he was used to the sensation. James brought his half-sticky hand to Steve's hip and gave it a good squeeze. That was enough incentive for Steve to lift himself up until he was nearly completely off James's cock before dropping back down.

When the alpha loudly moaned and pushed his head further into the pillows as he arched his back, Steve started moving faster and harder. Thoroughly fucking himself on the large erection and bringing the owner along for the ride. No, that wasn't entirely true. James was a hell of a lay as he thrust into Steve and wrapped his hand so sweetly around Steve's own dick that they were working in tandem together.

"Fuck," James breathlessly groaned and babbled, "I'm gon-- I'm gonna. Fuck. I'm gonna come. I -- I want you to come… first."

Silently, Steve nodded because his own orgasm was on the brink. And bless James's thoughtfulness as he doubled his efforts at stroking Steve's cock. Even gathering some of the slick gathering at James's pelvis and wetting his hand before bringing it to Steve's erection.

Sitting up, James started sucking on Steve's scent gland as he asked, "Ya gonna come? Ya gonna come on my cock? Huh, sweetheart? Ya gonna come? I wanna see you come. Can you --"

Pressing his lips to the brunet's if only to stop him from babbling, Steve's climax struck him. Practically seeing white as James stroked him through it and nipped at Steve's gland all while Steve's cock shot his clear omega cum onto their abdomens.

Not entirely paying attention due to the intensity to his orgasm, Steve was only aware that James was coming when he felt the alpha's thick knot inflating inside of himself at the base of James's cock. Snapping back from the kiss to look at the attractive brunet, Steve dumbly asked, "Did you just…?"

With equally wide eyes, James mutely nodded.

 _You're such an idiot_ , Steve berated himself as he attempted to catch his breath. _You know better than to let an alpha tell you they can pull out_.

Chests heaving as their breathing was still erratic, Steve cleared his throat, "How long does it usually take?"

"'Bout fifteen minutes," James answered. "Are you on…?"

"The pill," Steve confirmed, James nodded and Steve said, "Yeah."

Looking around, James suggested, "You wanna lay down?"

"Might as well," Steve agreed letting the brunet lay back first and grabbing a couple of tissues. Wiping at his mess on their stomachs -- James's abs, in his case -- and tossed them in the bin under the side table.

As Steve draped himself over the alpha's body, he was pleasantly surprised when he started rubbing Steve's back. Occasionally letting his wrist swipe across Steve's alabaster skin, effectively marking him. It made Steve feel safe and his lids grew heavy from the alcohol and being sated. Sure, Steve should lift himself up to remove his contacts and hearing aids, but he was just too comfortable.

Eyelids fluttering closed, Steve wondered if he'd ever see James again. He sure hoped he would.


	2. One

**One:**

Looking over himself in the mirror, Steve tugged at the maroon turtleneck. Then tugged at the slim-fit khakis. Even messing with his hair to the point that it started getting staticky.

Frustrated, Steve sighed and decided aloud, "That's it, I'm not going."

Only, he knew that he couldn't just _not_ go. It was tradition and, more so, Friendsgiving. Steve _had_ to be there. Natasha was expecting him to show up, just like every year. More than just not wanting to upset his best friend though, Steve knew that it was the only Thanksgiving Steve celebrated since his mom passed almost a full decade ago.

Not that the time made it hurt any less.

Tying his plain brown oxfords, Steve knew that he needed to leave now, or Natasha would make him wear the Turkey Hat of Shame. Again. So, slipping into his black peacoat, he grabbed his keys and exited his apartment.

"Steven," his neighbor greeted as he unlocked his own apartment across the hall.

Turning to face his door so he could lock up, Steve rolled his eyes, "Johann."

"You look nice," the alpha complimented. Half-teasing, "Hot date?"

"Friendsgiving," Steve answered. Pulling out his gloves from his coat pockets, he started down the hallway and reluctantly said, "Have a nice night."

"You too," Johann said, making Steve suppress a shudder of disgust.

Briefly, Steve thought about moving out. Only, the view here was too pretty, and for a two bedroom, two baths, on Fifth Ave it was more than reasonably priced. And why should Steve have to move because some creepy, old, Nazi alpha, couldn't handle rejection?

Entering the parking garage, Steve headed for his black 2008 Volvo XC90. Shivering as he started the SUV and waited as the leather seat warmed beneath him. Once his buns were toasty, Steve finally pulled out of the spot and drove out of the large parking garage.

Driving down the length of Fifth Ave, Steve passed Natasha's apartment. Like every year, Steve wondered why Natasha didn't just host Friendsgiving at her apartment. However, then Steve reminded himself that Natasha was an alpha and alpha's didn't like a bunch of different scents in their space. Not that omegas did, but alphas especially didn't appreciate having to remove their scents with neutralizers and allowing other scents to linger.

So, Steve pulled up to the lavish restaurant that always hosted Friendsgiving and exited his vehicle. Passing the keys to the valet, he softly thanked the beta and walked up to the Russian restaurant. Ignoring how the doorman checked him out, Steve thanked him, too, regardless.

At the hostess podium the omega greeted, "Do you have a reservation?"

"I'm here for the Romanoff private party," Steve answered.

"Right this way," She led Steve to the same back room that Natasha always reserved.

"Thank you," Steve smiled and entered the room. Pausing when he spotted the nearly packed table, Steve quickly checked the time. He really didn't feel like being humiliated for being late. However, he was there with ten minutes to spare, so he let out a breath of relief and shrugged out of his coat.

"Steven!" Nat happily greeted with a warm smile that was possibly caused from the vodka she had been drinking.

As she wrapped Steve up in a hug, he held back a gag at the pure vodka scent wafting from her cup and her mouth. Leaning back, Steve pinched his nose and her brows furrowed, "What?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Steve questioned, still holding his nose as he hoped the nausea would leave him soon.

Natasha shrugged, "Just one drink. A Cosmonaut. Why?" Self-consciously covering her mouth, she lowered her voice, "Does it smell?"

"All I smell is vodka," Steve answered, giving her a sympathetic pat. Gesturing towards the table, he said, "I'm going to sit down. My knees have been bothering me all day."

"Arthritis acting up, sweetie?" Natasha asked, rubbing his arm. Steve nodded and Natasha lit up, "I'll order you a drink. You'll love it!"

Chuckling under his breath, Steve shook his head and crossed the room for the long table. Finding his nametag between Sam and -- Steve rolled his eyes -- James. Of course, Natasha would do just this. Sitting down, Steve glanced over at the empty seat. Wondering if James would even remember him. After all, Steve never did call him like the business card left on his bedside table had suggested. What if the alpha had forgotten all about him? Wouldn't that be awkward.

"A little bird told me that you're Nattie's newest success in matchmaking heaven."

Steve turned to look over at Sam and smiled at the beta. Rolling his eyes, Steve corrected, "We spent one night together. Almost a full month ago."

"Oh," Sam chuckled, "That sounds like a success to me. At least you finally got laid." Teasing further, Sam added, "We were all getting tired of your needy omega scent stinking up the place."

"Fuck you," Steve laughed, shoving a giggling Sam.

Sam theatrically shrugged as if he was just speaking the tru--

"Hi," that velvety voice from his latest wet dreams greeted.

Immediately, Steve turned to find James pulling out the chair beside him and sitting down. Instantly, Steve's eyes roamed over the alpha. Subconsciously licking his lips at the way the brunet's terribly hideous Ugly Sweater hugged his toned torso. Mouth starting to water at how his dark jeans formed to his thick thighs and firm ass.

"Guess we should've figured Nattie would sit us together," James smirked, snapping Steve's attention away from ogling the man.

"Probably," Steve agreed, biting back his grin. Especially when James's gaze dropped to his mouth before snapping back up to his eyes.

"So, how've you been?" James asked.

"Good. You?"

James ran his left hand -- Steve looked down to find that he had two arms when he knew for a fact he only had one when they spent the night together -- and confirmed, "Good." Then, he teased, "Would've been better if this gorgeous omega I met on Halloween would've called me."

Shoulders dropping, Steve was about to apologize and clarify that he had just gotten out of a really toxic relationship, but he didn't get the chance because Natasha placed the plush Turkey Hat of Shame on top of James's head. Steve pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing since everyone else was laughing, while James looked entirely confused.

"What's on my head?" James asked.

"Turkey Hat of Shame," Steve helpfully informed.

Natasha kissed his stubbly cheek and sing-songed, "Next time you won't be late."

James just sat there in a state of shock. When he locked eyes with Steve, his cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment. Then, he joked, "I assume now you definitely won't call me."

Fixing the hat on James's head, Steve sweetly assured, "Ya kiddin'? You're adorable."

With the right, flesh hand, James gently touched Steve's wrist. His fingers circling around Steve's limb while he tenderly rubbed soothing circles into Steve's skin. Steve's heart clenched. Absolutely adoring this alpha more than he had any right to.

"Shots!" Someone announced, gaining Steve's attention.

As the waiter stood behind Steve and James, the pair reluctantly let their hands drop. But not before James gave the side of Steve's slender hand a soft kiss, making Steve blush scarlet. The waiter handed one of the glass shot classes filled with vodka to James and as he was about to hand one to Steve, but Steve stopped him, "No, thank you."

James teased, "Don't want a repeat of Halloween?"

The brunet wiggled his brows and Steve playfully rolled his eyes, "No, it's not that. I just don't like the taste of vodka. Why James? You hoping --"

"Bucky," the brunet interrupted. Steve's brows furrowed and the alpha repeated, "Bucky. No one calls me James except for my mom, bubbe, and Nat."

"Bucky," Steve smiled and finished his question, "So, you hopin' for a repeat?"

Looking around the room to see if anyone was paying them any attention, Steve glanced around, too. Steve had forgotten that they weren't alone, and his cheeks started to pinken. Ja--no, Bucky, leaned closer and said, "Considering how I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and have been checking my phone every ten minutes to see if you've called me or texted me? Fuck yeah, I'm hoping for a repeat."

Biting back his grin, Steve glanced down his lap. His gaze snapping to Bucky's lap, too, but that was definitely a bad idea considering how he already started chubbing from just Bucky's comment.

"Unless, you'd rather not," Bucky amended, regaining Steve's attention. Genuinely giving Steve an out as he assured, "I'd like to get to know you for more than just what you can do in bed. But only if you want to."

Steve's heart slammed to a stop and Steve asked, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Bucky good-humoredly scoffed. Still holding the shot of pure vodka, Bucky pressed his lips together and set it on the table next to his glass of water. Leaning back in his seat, he looked over at Steve with a slow grin stretching on his face. Looking both ridiculous and adorable with the plush Turkey Hat of Shame on his head.

Playfully, Steve shook his head. Even though, deep down, he wanted nothing more than to take Bucky's offer. The offer for a repeat of Halloween, and the offer to let the alpha get to know him. The only thing that stopped him though was that he could see himself really falling for Bucky. And he wasn't sure he was ready to do that. Yet…


	3. Two

**Two:**

Steve was running late.

For some unknown reason his alarm hadn't gone off. And he only managed to wake up a half hour later because his bladder was so full that it felt like it was a water balloon about to burst. Which was an awful feeling that Steve definitely hoped to never experience ever again.

So, now he rushed around his apartment to get ready for work. His exhausted limbs not working as fast as he wanted them to and getting frustrated when he accidently brushed against his nipples and felt a jolt of pain shoot through his body.

"Ow," Steve looked down at his body and gently poked his tender nipples, not knowing why they'd be so --

Groaning in annoyance Steve figured that his heat would be starting soon. Although he didn't smell like pre-heat, he was suffering from a lot of the symptoms: Being so fatigued that he was taking a nap when he got home from work until he had to make dinner, and passing out again on the sofa as he tried to relax with a little light reading. Being nauseous nearly all the time while simultaneously craving greasy fried food. Not to mention how he longed to be in his nest at least once every couple of hours.

It was all right there in front of him. And Steve hated it. He purposely chose this pill because it kept him from having regular heats. However, every so often, he did have a heat and Steve hated it.

Admittedly, he might've liked it more if he had a mate.

Momentarily, Bucky's face popped into Steve's head. Steve shook his head to shake the thought away like an Etch A Sketch. He couldn't think about Bucky like that. He wouldn't think of him as just some knot either. Because Bucky was nice and sweet and considerate and --

Shaking his head, Steve tied his black stylish non-slip shoes and stood up way too quickly as it felt like the room was spinning and Steve sat down again. Touching his head, Steve landed back on the ottoman, feeling like he was going to barf.

Figuring that it was a combination from pre-heat symptoms and not eating breakfast in his rush, Steve cautiously rose to his feet. Crossing to the pantry, Steve grabbed a couple of granola bars. As he was slipping on his peacoat, Steve was ready to leave.

Well, almost ready.

With his hand on the doorknob, Steve realized that he wasn't wearing his hearing aids and rushed back to his bedroom. Slipping them over and in his ear, he made sure the volume was good and raced for the front door once more.

Annoyed with himself, he could just tell that this was going to be an awful day. And that was before he got stuck in traffic. Usually, he walked -- even with the cold, winter breeze -- but since he was running so late, he knew that he couldn't walk the half hour there -- probably taking him longer due to how the cold makes his limbs stiffen -- and make it on time. So, Steve turned up the radio and sang along to Taylor Swift at the top of his lungs as he tried to distract himself.

On the fourth song, Steve final-fucking-ly arrived at The Met. Well, The Met's parking garage. Steve paid the fee and was lucky enough to find a good spot and raced inside.

Having difficulties clipping his employee badge to his pastel blue sweater, he simply held it out to the security guards who might not recognize him. A new assistant curator gave him an odd look and glanced to the other assistant curator, but since Laura wasn't saying anything at seeing Steve race for his area of the museum, she didn't either.

Not necessarily running, but walking so fast that Steve swore he was going to start sweating. Clearly, his pre-heat was closer to starting than he assumed. Which was just fantastic! His first heat in the past year and a half, and here he was with no alpha to help sate him. Steve rolled his eyes at himself, hating himself and his designation just a little bit.

Once he reached his place of work, he slowed down, and took a calming breath. His breathing was still erratic from the rush and Steve was paranoid that someone would catch his scent. _How embarrassing would that be?_

Gathering himself, Steve opened the door and bumped right into Natasha. With a quirked brow, Natasha looked over Steve and said, "You're late."


	4. Three

**Three:**

Delicately, Steve handled the one-of-a-kind Michelangelo drawing. It was easily one of the most interesting pieces Steve had been allowed to put his hands on. His eyes roamed over the light ink and his heart broke at the creases and tears and the spots from where it had been exposed to mold. Luckily, it was drawn on some of the best paper of all time.

Getting to work, Steve started on cleaning. Not wanting to use too much moisture, he used his little brush and carefully went along the edges first. Almost marveling with how the spots started lifting from the old paper as if they hadn't been there at all. Positively thankful for this seemingly easy day at work considering how his morning had started out so horribly.

Don't get him wrong, Steve loved his job as an art conservator. But lately, he had been more fatigued than usual. Climbing into his nest on the sofa that he had been simply too exhausted to take care of when he was done with it. Which just wasn't like Steve. Usually, he always put those items back in the trunk-coffee table before he went to bed. Or, at the latest, in the morning before work.

And more than that, Steve had been falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow at the ripe time of nine.

Sure, part of it had to be because of his heat coming. Probably had something to do with his age, too. Steve paused, what if it was omegapause? Steve's eyes widened. He wasn't even thirty yet! Sure, he was twenty-nine, but still. Of course, this would be something to happen to him.

It was times like this when he wished his mother was still around. Sarah had been a nurse, she'd know what to do.

It also seemed just like his life for Natasha to be on him about Bucky. Saying that it was obvious that they were compatible. But that was just silly. It was a fairytale that parents told their children so they'd stay virginal until they met, "the one." And Steve had already been burned twice before with that immature ideology, he wasn't about to let it happen a third time.

Sure, Bucky was excellent in bed. And it was obvious that they had chemistry while sober, if the Friendsgiving three weeks ago was anything to go off of. But keeping Bucky at a distance was safe. Steve wanted to keep himself safe. After all, what if Bucky turned out just like the previous alphas he was with? Yes, it was common for omegas to be petite and delicate and dainty and every other term for small and frail, but Steve had a lot wrong with him. He was almost entirely deaf, he lost a lot of his eyesight from his juvenile rheumatoid arthritis -- that, thankfully, went into remission, but that was beside the point -- he had to get his gallbladder removed when he was a teenager, he had scoliosis…

Did he really need to continue?

It was obvious to Steve that Bucky deserved -- at least -- an omega with birthing hips. Something that Steve didn't have and would never have. And Steve didn't want to seriously get involved with someone unless it was a, "last one," type of thing.

Of course, drunken nights between the sheets didn't count, and maybe once his heat had passed, they could get together again.

"Ya know, I saw James the other day," Natasha nonchalantly baited Steve as she worked on her own project.

From behind his lit, magnified glasses he glanced over at his best friend and deadpanned, "Is that so."

"Yup," Natasha kept her own gaze on the Gifford in front of her, she commented, "A little birdie even told me that you accepted his friend request."

Straightening so he wouldn't breathe too harshly on the piece, Steve heavily sighed, "Nattie, it was a fun night. Leave it at that, please?"

Natasha held her hands up in mock surrender, "I thought you two were really hitting it off at Friendsgiving." Pouting her lower lip exaggeratedly, she continued, "I was hoping that two of my best friends would be soul mates and already planning their future nuptials."

"You'll have better luck with Laura and Clint," Steve smirked, raising his hands up and stretching out all the kinks where his body had locked up.

As he did so, Natasha focused on her work again. Opening the container of cleaner wax, Steve got a big whiff of it. Immediately, his stomach churned and bile started to rise. Quickly, Steve climbed from his stool and rushed for the omega restroom with his hand covering his mouth.

Making it just in time as he lifted the seat and vomited the granola bars he had eaten into the toilet. Not stopping until his stomach was completely empty. And once it was empty, Steve wiped his mouth with some toilet paper and flushed it all. Staying there, crouched for a moment in case more needed to exit his body.

Hearing the soft footsteps, Steve wasn't surprised when Natasha's voice called, "Steve, sweetie, you alright?"

Standing, Steve opened the stall and crossed for the sinks. Washing his hands, he cupped some water in his hand and rinsed his mouth. Once done, Steve quirked a brow, "You're not supposed to be in here."

Being an alpha, Natasha really shouldn't have been in the omega restroom. Nattie being Nattie though, she blew a raspberry and checked herself out in the mirror. Probably not being able to find anything wrong with her appearance, Nat turned towards Steve and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little off," Steve rinsed his mouth again, "I think my heat's coming up."

Natasha nodded and subtly sniffed at Steve. Then her brows furrow and she shook her head, "I don't smell pre-heat."

Rolling his eyes, Steve explained, "That's because it probably won't come for a couple more weeks, at least."

"When was your last heat?" Natasha asked, back to checking out her reflection.

Steve knew now that it was a façade, to keep Steve calm. Shrugging, Steve said, "I don't know. My pill makes it so I don't get them as often." Noticing something flash across Natasha's expression, Steve's stomach started fluttering with butterflies, "Why?"

Natasha prefaced, "Don't freak out."

"Too late," Steve's heart was racing and his palms were clammy, all the while, his stomach churned and his head spun.

"No," Natasha smoothed her hand over Steve's short hair, fixing it as she idly swiped her wrist over Steve's bony shoulders, effectively letting her scent gland mark him and her calm, alpha scent soothe him. "I was just curious, ya know?"

He didn't need to ask _why_ she was curious. His stomach dropped as his heart jumped up into his throat because he knew what she was thinking. He knew, and he hated that he knew. What he hated even more though was the fact that if he wasn't about to start his irregular heat…

"Oh, fuck."

"What?" Natasha asked, eyes wide with concern, "Are you going to be sick again?"

Nodding first, shaking his head second, and then shrugging third. Steve's knees were weak and he grasped tightly onto the counter top until his knuckles turned white. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to remain calm. But he couldn't remain calm, not until he knew.


	5. Four

**Four:**

"What's that one say?" Steve asked as he chewed on his nails. It was a bad habit that Steve thought he had grown out of, but _look at that_.

Natasha was sucking on a lollipop and gave Steve a look. The pair was holed up in Steve's bathroom. Natasha lounging in the dry jacuzzi tub that Steve hardly ever used, and Steve was leaning against the double vanity. Already his bladder was starting to feel full again, and fought himself to not cross his legs.

Looking at the little white stick with the pink protective cap so no pee got on her, Natasha barely gave it a glance as she told Steve, "The same thing that the other _eleven_ tests said. You're pregnant, Steve."

"We don't know that," Steve said in complete denial, chewing on his ragged thumbnail.

"Steve," Natasha gave him a look.

Steve held his hand up and thought, "What if it's a false positive?"

" _Twelve_ false positives? C'mon, man," Natasha bit down on the significantly smaller hard candy than the sucker had been when she opened it.

"I mean, wasn't there that one movie? It was a TV movie, or something? And the omega thought that she was pregnant, so she took the tests and they _all_ came out positive, so she thought that she was pregnant, but then it turned out to be cancer." Steve shrugged, as though that answered everything.

Climbing out of the spacious tub, Natasha asked, "Are you saying… that _cancer_ would be better than being _pregnant_?"

Steve thought about what he just said and for a moment, considered confirming it. Only, Sarah had suffered from cervix cancer, so Steve knew that it wasn't. After all, if he didn't want to be pregnant any longer, he could just get an abortion. He was a pro-choice omegist, he could make that decision.

"I'm here for you, no matter what," Natasha confirmed, back to rubbing her wrist along Steve's shoulder. "I'll even drive you to the clinic, if you don't want to do… _this_."

Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he appreciatively wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Thanks, Nat."

"Of course," Nat assured, hugging him back. "And if you _do_ want to do this, I'll help you with that, too. This is what best friends do."

Sniffling, Steve nodded. Tears were falling from his eyes caught in a limbo of feeling nothing and too much. Then, he tightened his grip and leaned back, "You can't tell Bucky. I have to be the one to do it."

"Duh," Natasha mocked, feigning offended, "Why would I ever betray you like that?"

"Just wanted to make sure," Steve wiped at his wet face.

Nodding, Natasha, rubbed his back in comforting circles and quietly -- a bit hesitantly -- asked, "Are you going to tell James?"

Steve worried his lower lip. Honestly, he wasn't sure. On one hand, he obviously wanted to. It was the right thing to do. Especially if he kept the baby. _Do I wanna keep the baby?_ On the other hand, it was nerve wracking. What if Bucky didn't want to be involved? What if Bucky didn't think it was his? Even though it had been six weeks since their night toget--

Beside the point! Steve knew that Bucky was a good guy. He had to be. If he _was_ a knothead, Steve would give up dating all together. Because, really, that would be the cherry on top of this fantastic rendezvous.

"I mean," Natasha broke through Steve's thoughts, "If you don't, like that's totally fine. I'm not going to go blab to him or nothin'."

"No, I know you wouldn't," Steve assured. Sighing, Steve glanced down at his currently flat torso. Not being able to believe that there was a life growing in there. That, one night where a condom and birth control was used, the start of a life started forming. Or at least, a bundle of cells with the potential for life, began.

Finally deciding, "I'll wait until after I see the doctor. I want to know for sure before I say anything. I mean, I don't wanna freak him out."

"Because you _like_ him," Natasha sing-songed, poking at Steve's cheek.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve swatted her hand away and questioned, "How would you feel if one of your conquests told you that they were pregnant, only for you to find out that it was false positive?"

"Although, I understand the point you're trying to make," Natasha acknowledged before repeating, " _Twelve_ false positives?"

Waving the idea off, he straightened and said, "Ooh, I gotta pee again."

Natasha nodded and asked, "Want another test?"

"Might as well?" Steve shrugged and poked fun at himself, "Lucky thirteen?"

"Whatever you say, babe," Natasha smirked and tossed him a new box of pregnancy tests.

Opening the box, Steve pulled out one of the wrapped tests. When the foil was finally opened and test removed, Steve quickly pulled down the sweats that he changed into after work. As he did his business the same as every other test, Steve couldn't help but hold his breath as he waited for the test results to show.

Even as he flushed and washed his hands, he waited. Was it just him, or was the result showing faster than the previous ones? Worrying his lower lip, Steve watched as the two lines showed up in the little window: pregnant. Swallowing down the lump of emotion, a brief thought passed through his head, _Unlucky thirteen_.

Natasha leaned against the doorway and joked, "Still going with the false positive narrative?"

In reply, Steve flipped her off as he flopped down on his bed. Moving up the bed, Natasha wrapped Steve up in her arms, spooning him. And when he started to cry -- happy or sad, Steve wasn't sure -- Natasha smoothed back his floppy blond hair away from his face and occasionally scent marked him. Calming Steve in the ways that he needed to be soothed.


	6. Five

**Five:**

The crinkle paper beneath his bare thighs crackled in his head and anxiety bloomed. In front of him, his doctor, Helen Cho was typing out notes. Steve chewed his lip as he wondered what she was writing.

Glancing over at him, Dr. Cho kindly asked, "And your at home test was positive?"

"Yes," Steve nodded, confirming. Then, for some reason, he felt the need to add, "I took thirteen of them."

Surprised, Dr. Cho looked at him with wide eyes before gathering herself and typing something else. Then, she asked, "Now, do you have a guess of how far long you are?"

Steve started counting, but his anxiety was making him twitchy. He stopped, started over. Stopped. Started over. Feeling like an idiot, he gave up, "Halloween was… Was when…"

Dr. Cho politely nodded as though she understood. Standing from her cushioned rolling stool, she pulled the stirrups from under the table and set them up. Once they were in position, she gestured with her hand for Steve to move to the edge of the table as she told him, "Put your feet in the stirrups and just relax."

With shaky legs, Steve did as directed. Well, as much as he could. He was still far too tense due to his anxiety, but he just couldn't help it. Fourteen tests, including the one the doctor's office had Steve take, all came out the same, but it still didn't seem real. Steve wondered if it was ever going to hit him.

"How long have you been on contraception?" Dr. Cho inserted the plastic speculum.

Steve cleared his throat to focus on something other than the device being in his ass, "Since I was sixteen. It was to, um… To regulate my heats and to lessen period pains."

Dr. Cho nodded, but didn't say anything about it. After she removed the speculum, Steve corrected himself, "But that's not the contraception I'm on… _was_ on."

Another nod and Dr. Cho stuck her fingers up his ass while putting the other on his lower abdomen. Putting light pressure, Dr. Cho felt around for a minute before removing her fingers. Taking off the rubber gloves, Dr. Cho said, "Well, congratulations."

Sitting up, Steve asked, "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Dr. Cho's brows slightly furrowed. Seeing that Steve was still in the shallow end of the denial wading pool, Dr. Cho clarified, "Of course, we'll be drawing some blood. But all things considered, I'd say you're almost eight weeks pregnant."

Steve stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him. How? How could he be pregnant? They used protection! Steve had been on suppressants for sobbing out loud! This couldn't be happening. Yet…

Once dressed, a nurse came in to draw some blood. Not that Steve cared. His mind was reeling and he simply held his arm out and let the omega nurse do his job. When the nurse left, Dr. Cho returned with a print out of the visit's notes and a stack of pamphlets. Practically in a haze as he checked out with the reception omega.

He just couldn't believe it.

"Well?" Natasha asked as she stood from her seat in the waiting room, setting the tabloid off to the side.

Steve blinked at her and finally admitted, "I'm pregnant."

Natasha wrapped her arm around his waist as they left the building and Natasha encouraged, "Good. Now, what are ya gonna do?"

"I don't know," Steve conceded, looking down at the pamphlets.

"Are you still coming to the Christmakwanzakah party tonight?" Natasha asked, opening the passenger door for him.

"Yeah, of course," Steve tried for a scoff, but it came out as a weak breath.

When Natasha climbed into the driver seat, she said, "You know, you don't have to come. I'd totally get it if you decided not to, all things considered."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Of course," Natasha winked at him. Then, she added, "But James is gonna be there."

"Nat, not now," Steve pleaded, "I'm not in an emotionally stable state to discuss any of this."

"Sorry," Natasha held up one hand in surrender as she drove towards Steve's apartment building.

For a moment, they both just sat there in silence as she drove. Well, almost silence. Cheesy Christmas songs softly played on the low-volume radio. Steve started reading the pamphlets. One for abortion. One for adoption. And three for keeping the baby with resources to help him do so. Among those, there were others for vaccines and genetic disorders. Steve wasn't sure how he'd ever remember any of these once he got home. Right now it felt like a dream.

"You know, if you want me to cancel the party, and you and I just have a sleepover," Natasha offered, "I'll totally do it. I will. For you."

Steve looked over at her, unamused, but touched. Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and sarcastically stated, "Okay."

"Just give me the word," Nat continued, even though she was giggling now.

Steve smirked because even though he knew she was bluffing, he also enjoyed her content alpha scent of chocolate covered strawberries. It was a scent he knew well, and one that comforted him even when she wasn't actively trying to.

Dropping Steve off at the curb outside his apartment building, Natasha assured, "I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay," Steve nodded, unbuckling. Yawning, he said, "I'll probably take a nap."

"Okay, honey," Natasha nodded. As Steve opened the door, she requested, "Let me know if you're coming to the party."

Nodding, Steve leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Will do."

Climbing out of the Lexus, Steve was greeted by Happy. Fixing a smile on his face, he hoped that no one else could tell what was going on in his uterus. Almost hiding the pamphlets, Steve entered the lobby and acted like nothing was happening.


	7. Six

**Six:**

Sitting in his Volvo, Steve looked up at the quaint building connected to a large garage. The neon sign blinked, _Barnes' Auto Repair_ , and Steve tried to match his heart to the rhythm. Briefly, glancing down at the card Bucky had left with the Brooklyn address and the hand written request, " _call me_." A part of Steve was hoping that he'd be brave enough to do this. Especially when he chickened out on Natasha's parties. Both the Christmakwanzakah and New Year's.

Another part of him piped up, _You don't have to tell him. You never have to see him again, if you don't want to._

Only, if he were in Bucky's position, he'd want to know. So, Steve took in a deep breath, finally cut the engine, and climbed out of his SUV. With a breeze blowing coolly on his exposed face, Steve pulled his coat tighter. Christmas and New Year's had passed and Steve was completely over winter.

That probably had more to do with the embryo growing in his uterus and fucking up his body more than a virus.

Subtly, Steve touched his abdomen. Pulling his shoulders back, Steve tried to exude confidence and pushed open the heavy glass door. A woman with graying curly brown hair sat at the reception counter and flashed him a large smile as she greeted him, "Hi, sweetie, how can we service you today?"

"Um, actually --" Steve's heart pounded aggressively against his ribcage and his hands were clammy "-- I was wondering if I could talk to Bucky."

Momentarily, the alpha's manicured brows furrowed before she stood from behind the counter and confirmed, "Sure thing, sugar. I'll be right back."

"Thanks," Steve managed a small smile on his face.

Once he was left alone in the waiting room, Steve let out a deep sigh. Desperately wondering if this was the right thing. It was, wasn't it? The butterflies in his gut didn't think so.

Or was it the fetus?

Shaking his head, he wrung his hands and busied himself with the pictures on the wall. This was a family business. Spanning all the way back to the 50s. Or at least, that was the first picture where the mechanics stood in front of the shop with their arms wrapped around one another. Which seemed to be a tradition. When he gazed at the ones with Bucky featured, Steve smiled. Momentarily wondering if their baby would look like him. Considering how handsome the brunet was, Steve didn't think he'd mind if they did.

With the sound of the door closing, Steve turned to find Bucky. Even covered in grease, he was the most handsome man -- alpha or otherwise -- that Steve had ever seen. It just wasn't fair.

When Bucky spotted Steve, a smile stretched across his face, "Hey."

"Hi," Steve smiled before chewing on his lower lip.

Wiping the grease off his hands -- both flesh and prosthetic -- with a dirty, red rag, Bucky teased, "I hoped for a phone call or a text, but this is better."

Steve's stomach swirled around in his body and he asked, "Can we talk?" When the woman returned, he lowered his voice, "Somewhere a little more… private?"

Bucky's brows furrowed and he studied Steve as he nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Gesturing for the door, Steve walked out in front of him. Outside, there were benches and Steve took a seat. Bucky took a seat beside him. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Bucky playfully prompted, "I take it you weren't hoping for a date."

"I'm pregnant."

Steve blurted. His mouth deciding that straight to the point was the best option. Steve studied Bucky. The alpha looked in complete shock and just looked at Steve with wide eyes and slack jaw. Steve could relate.

"And I'm keeping it," Steve added.

Letting out a deep breath, Bucky ran his prosthetic hand through his hair. Steve prayed that he didn't ask if the baby was his. After all, why would he be telling him if it wasn't his.

Bucky's gaze trained on Steve's abdomen and he absolutely dumb-struck, kindly, asked, "And you want me to…?"

"Know?" Steve shrugged. Turning to focus more of his attention on the brunet, Steve clarified, "I'm not expecting you to do anything. I just --"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself, doll," he interrupted.

"Really?" Steve's brows furrowed.

"Really," Bucky confirmed with a soft grin on his face.

"Oh," Steve was momentarily taken aback, "Okay."

"It's alright," he reassured, reaching over to tenderly squeeze Steve's hand, warming him entirely just from one touch.

Nodding, Steve continued, "Anyway, I'm not expecting you to be there or pay child support or anything. If you want to just wipe your hands of the whole thing, that's… that's fine."

Bucky was nodding as he chewed on his lower lip, "And if I want to be involved?"

Steve's shoulders eased and he felt his whole body relax. It took everything in him to stop himself from leaning over and burying his face in Bucky's neck, just so he could have that amazing fir tree scent swimming around in his head. Steve supposed those were the hormones talking though.

"If that's okay," Bucky amended.

"It's definitely okay," Steve assured. Smiling, Steve offered, "I have an appointment on the 13th. If you… want to go…"

"What time?"

Steve's heart skipped a beat and he knew his scent was sweetening with his better mood. Especially when Bucky's nostrils twitched as he caught a whiff thanks to the breeze. Looking as though he was refraining from leaning over just as much as Steve was.

Clearing his throat, Steve said, "At 3:30. If you want, I can swing by and pick you up."

"Yeah, okay," Bucky nodded, never taking his eyes off Steve, "I'll be here."

"That'll be easy to remember," Steve joked, earning a chuckle from Bucky.

Bucky bit back his grin and asked, "Am I… Do you mind if I… tell people?"

"I mean," Steve paused, glancing at his hands, "Natasha already knows."

Probably reading between the lines, Bucky figured, "I can wait."

Looking up at Bucky, he sighed in relief, "Thank you."

"No problem," Bucky smiled, making Steve's heart skip a beat. And for the first time since they sat down, Bucky looked down at his lap as he asked, "Do you think, maybe, that, uh… that you might want to come over for dinner sometime?"

The way Bucky's grease-spotted face started turning red and he bashfully looked up at Steve from beneath his lashes, Steve couldn't help but agree, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great," Bucky beamed. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but was holding it back. Steve was half-thankful for that control.

As Bucky opened his mouth to say something else, one of the mechanics peeked out the door and said, "We need ya back inside, Jimmy."

"Be there in a minute," Bucky assured, so the guy went back inside. Sheepishly, Bucky apologized, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Steve reassured, standing from the cold bench.

Since Steve stood, Bucky did, too. Crossing his arms, Bucky rocked on his feet from heel to toe and glanced at Steve's abdomen. Steve blushed when Bucky brought his gaze back up to Steve's eyes. A sweet, sincere smile crossed the alpha's face and Steve couldn't help but return it.

Gesturing over his shoulder to his vehicle, Steve said, "I should go."

"Right," Bucky nodded in agreement and said, "I'll message you."

"Okay," Steve climbed into his Volvo. And for a moment, he had the oddest of urges to kiss the brunet. Especially as the alpha stood there, waiting for Steve to safely pull out of the parking lot.


	8. Seven

**Seven:**

Pulling up outside the Barnes' mechanic shop, Steve was surprised to find Bucky sitting on the bench outside. Noticeably _not_ covered in grease -- which Steve's leather seats thanked him for. Worrying that he was late though, Steve glanced at the dashboard clock. As he parked, he was about to -- well, he wasn't sure what he was about to do, but he didn't have to do anything as Bucky walked over to the passenger door.

Unlocking the door, Steve chewed on his lower lip as he tried not to watch Bucky climb into the Volvo. Once the brunet was situated and closed the door, he looked over at Steve, and Steve couldn't help but look right back at him.

"How was your day?" Bucky asked at the same time that Steve said, "Is the seat hot?"

Both men looked at one another with brows furrowed.

"Fine," Steve shrugged noncommittally while Bucky answered, "A little."

Realizing that they had done it again, both men smiled at each other. Steve pressed his lips together to keep his giggles in and relaxed into the seat as chuckles escaped him. For a moment, the pair just sat there wondering if the other person was going to talk. Both men opening their mouths like they were going to talk, and Bucky pointed for Steve to go first.

Glancing at the dash, Steve gestured to the button closest to the passenger side and clarified, "You can turn it off. I just thought you might not like sitting on a cold leather seat."

"Thanks," Bucky smiled. As he pushed the button to turn the seat heater off, Bucky said, "I appreciate it."

Steve's heart stuttered in his chest and he just knew that his skin was flushing red all the way to his ears, so he nodded and redirected his attention to the front. As he started backing out of the spot, Steve curiously questioned, "How'd you get time off on such short notice?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm really tight with the owners. Almost like their son or something," Bucky teased.

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and good-naturedly scoffed, "Jerk."

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see the grin growing on Bucky's face, and -- was it just Steve, or was the air thinner in the vehicle's cab? Making Steve just a little light headed the bubblier he felt. It wasn't a feeling Steve was used to feeling. Almost reminded him of the times he drank a couple glasses of champagne. Only this was better; no hangover.

"So," Bucky prompted when Steve stopped at a red light.

"So," Steve repeated, glancing over at the brunet.

"You work with Natasha? At The Met?" Bucky decided on the neutral topic. Steve nodded his confirmation and Bucky joked, "I feel bad for you. I'd never be able to work with her."

Steve chuckled, "She's not so bad. And if I had never met her, _we_ wouldn't have met."

Smiling at Steve, Bucky agreed, "When you put it like that…" Switching up the topic, but staying close to the work topic, Bucky asked, "So, what do you do? Like, what is an art conservator?"

"In the simplest of terms, I preserve art," Steve answered. Feeling Bucky's eyes on him and deciding that he would keep his eyes on the road. "I recently got done with an original Michelangelo drawing. Completely one of a kind. There were light mold spots and this _huge_ crease right down the middle and tears. It was in pretty good shape, all things considered. But I had to be so careful with it because it was so old, ya know?"

Steve chanced a glance to find the brunet just smiling at him while he listened to Steve. Realizing that he was rambling, Steve blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry. I was rambling."

"No, it's fine," Bucky assured. A fond grin on his lips, he complimented, "It was cute."

Steve's blush darkened and he bashfully said, "Thanks."

"Of course, doll," Bucky shrugged as though it was the easiest thing ever to compliment Steve.

Biting back his grin, Steve was glad that he had the road to focus on and he asked, "Did you always want to be a mechanic?"

"I guess you could say that. When I was kid, I really wanted to be. Because I wanted to be just like my dad. I even used to beg my parents to take me with them to the shop, so I could learn." Steve's heart constricted at that adorable tidbit, and then Bucky teased, "Then, as a teen I figured out omegas totally dig it."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve laughed and said, "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, it's true," Bucky pressed his lips together to keep a straight face. Nonchalantly, he continued, "I mean, not everyone can be gorgeous blonds with big blue eyes and heart-stopping smiles."

Pulling into the doctor office parking lot, Steve busied himself with parking and feigning casual, he commented, "I think your clever Halloween costume works just fine."

As Steve cut the engine and unbuckled, he spotted the blush on Bucky's cheeks. A shot of pride caused his chest to clench and his stomach to flutter. He was so damn handsome and it just wasn't fair. How was anyone supposed to focus on anything else when Bucky was around?

When Bucky kept bashfully smiling at him, Steve finally asked, "What?"

Bucky shook his head, "Nothing. You're just so much cuter in daylight. And I didn't know that was possible considering just how damn cute you were at night."

"God, you're so infuriating," Steve finally said, still smiling all the same. Bucky's brows furrowed and Steve clarified, "Too smooth for your own good."

As they walked up to the building, Bucky bumped his shoulder against Steve's. There was a moment where Bucky's right arm twitched like he wanted to wrap it around Steve. And Steve hoped that he would. Chewing on his lower lip, Steve wasn't sure if that was from his nesting hormones wanting to be near his alpha --

 _His alpha?_ Steve's eyes widened. These hormones were definitely messing with Steve's omega-mind.

At the door, Bucky held the door open for Steve, like a gentleman. Steve hadn't expected it and he flushed scarlet as he quietly said, "Thank you."

"Least I could do," Bucky fondly grinned, following Steve into the office.

Tilting his head to the side, Steve gestured for an empty section and lowered his voice, "You take a seat, and I'll sign in."

"Go team," Bucky answered, earning another smile from Steve.

 _Too cute for his own good_.


	9. Eight

**Eight:**

After signing in, Steve headed for the empty section of seats and took the one to Bucky's right. Bucky's leg anxiously jiggled the entire time, and Steve knew that it wasn't the pregnancy making that annoying. Steve would've found it unpleasant even if there wasn't a prune-size fetus in his uterus.

Reaching over, Steve placed his hand on Bucky's thigh. Instantly, Bucky's leg stopped. Comfortingly, Steve gave the muscly appendage a tender squeeze. Bucky eased and Steve did, too. When Steve went to remove his hand, Bucky took his hand in his flesh one, and Steve didn't care to remove it when Bucky affectionately rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

Leaning over, Bucky softly spoke right in his ear, "Ya nervous?"

Steve shrugged, glancing out the corner of his eye at Bucky who was still leaning into his space. If Steve turned his head, he could kiss the brunet. Deep in his gut there was an urge to do just that.

Steve swallowed down that urge and chewed on his own lower lip. Steve quietly admitted, "A little."

"Well," Bucky gave his hand a squeeze, "I'm here. If you need to squeeze my hand, you can."

Tenderly, Steve did so and appreciatively said, "Thank you."

"Of course, honey," Bucky replied, pressing a sweet kiss to Steve's temple. Shocked by the casual gesture, Steve turned to look at Bucky. Sheepishly, Bucky asked, "Too much?"

Glancing at Bucky's lips, Steve snapped his gaze back to those steel-blue eyes and assured, "No. It's fine. Just wasn't expecting it."

"So," Bucky softly started, "Would it be okay if I did it again sometime?"

Heart stuttering, Steve playfully nudged Bucky with his elbow and quietly teased, "Thought you wanted to get to know me."

Still rubbing those distracting circles into Steve's skin, Bucky confirmed, "I do."

Before he could say anything, one of the nurses called out, "Steve."

Blinking out of his trance, Steve stood from his seat and so did Bucky. As the pair followed the man down the hallway, he gestured to the scale and said, "Let's get your weight."

Steve nodded and went to step on the scale. Only then did he realize that he and Bucky were still holding hands. A bit reluctantly, Steve let go as he stepped on the scale. Steve had always been slender. As a kid he had trouble gaining weight and had to drink nutrient shakes to help him. So, when the man's brow quirked and jotted it down, Steve knew that he was probably underweight.

"Right this way," the nurse led them down the hallway and to the left. Entering the room he gestured to the exam table and said, "I'll get your vitals real quick."

Nodding, Steve climbed onto the table and hated the crinkling paper that always tore as soon as he sat on it. Meanwhile, Bucky took a seat in the chair across from him. When Bucky caught Steve's gaze, the brunet winked, making Steve blush and heart race. Considering the omega nurse was checking Steve's pulse, it wasn't ideal.

Opening up the laptop, the man started rattling off his list of medications, Steve tried not to notice how Bucky's brows rose further on his forehead with every new medication. Once done, the nurse asked, "Does that sound right?"

"I've stopped taking most of those," Steve corrected.

Glancing at Steve's abdomen, he nodded and typed a short note. When he was done, he closed the laptop and turned to the cupboards behind him. Finding a small cup with a sealed cap and individually wrapped disinfectant wipes, he turned back and handed them to Steve as he instructed, "We need a urine sample to check for protein. When you're done, place it in the little metal cabinet on the wall. And Dr. Cho will be in shortly."

"Thank you," Steve replied while Bucky, also, commented, "Thank you."

Shifting on the table to climb off, the paper crinkled and Steve scrunched his face in discomfort. Bucky quietly giggled at that, causing Steve's ears to burn as he asked, "What?"

"You're just so unbelievably cute," Bucky answered, making Steve's blush brighten, his heart race, and his scent to happily surround them.

Since it was impolite to scent someone who wasn't one's mate, Steve caught Bucky subtly breathe in the scent. Heat rose to Bucky's high cheekbones and -- although it was entirely inappropriate considering the setting they were currently in -- Steve wanted Bucky.

In hopes of keeping himself from getting hard or getting wet, Steve averted his gaze and he stood there for a moment, lightheaded, holding onto the table. Internally, he chastised, _stupid hormones_. It was definitely the wrong place, wrong time. Unfortunately, even he could smell the spike of interest in his own scent, and grew even more embarrassed when Bucky's face grew beet red. And when Bucky shifted in his seat, causing some of his scent to reach Steve's nose.

Briefly, Steve wondered if it would be rude to plug his nose. Instead of doing that, Steve left the room, hoping that no one else caught his scent on his walk to the restroom. As he locked the door, Steve paused for a moment, _this was a bad idea_. _All he wanted to do was jump Bucky Barnes's bones and never let him leave_.

Quickly, Steve followed the directions on the wipes and peed in the plastic cup. Momentarily wondering if this would happen at every appointment because that seemed like overkill.

After thoroughly washing his hands, he finally left the restroom and made his way back to his room. Finding Bucky there with his head in his hands, Steve paused. Biting his lower lip, he wondered if this was the right thing to do. If changing Bucky's life like this was a good thing.

Steve didn't stand in the doorway for long though, not when Bucky caught his scent and unfolded himself to smile up at him. Returning the bashful grin, Steve crossed the room and climbed onto the exam table again.

"You okay?" Steve softly questioned.

"Honey, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time," Bucky sincerely answered, winking at Steve.

Before Steve could reply, the doctor knocked on the door, and peeked into the room before entering it. Her gaze first landed on Bucky and then shifted to Steve as she entered the room and greeted, "Gentlemen."

"Doctor," Bucky greeted while Steve just nodded in acknowledgement.

Setting her laptop down on the counter, she washed her hands and asked Steve, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. The morning sickness hasn't been as bad. Although, beef broth is still a no-go," Steve answered. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught an apologetic look on Bucky's face and the brunet reached out. Steve accepted his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"That's good," Dr. Cho smiled, drying her hands. Approaching the exam table, she instructed, "Let's see how the little one's doing, yeah?"

"Okay," Steve nodded, agreeing, letting go of Bucky's flesh hand and reclining back when she brought the back of the table back and pulled out the leg extension.

Standing beside Steve, Dr. Cho gently started feeling around his abdomen. It didn't last very long, and for a moment, Steve was nervous that something was wrong. Only, then she rhetorically questioned, "Who's ready to see baby?"

Steve nodded regardless, and lifted his shirt as he was instructed while Dr. Cho started tucking a towel at his waistband so his jeans wouldn't get gel on his pants. Once that was situated, Dr. Cho walked over to the portable ultrasound machine and pulled it over. While she set that up, Steve held his hand out for Bucky, so he wouldn't have to strain to see and didn't feel left out.

Gladly, Bucky took Steve's hand in both of his and stood beside the exam table across from the machine. His flesh thumb stroked over the back of his hand and wrist while his prosthetic hand gave Steve's long, artistic fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Hopefully this is warm," Dr. Cho commented as she squirted some of the gel onto Steve's pale stomach.

Thankfully, the gel was warm. Which he greatly appreciated.

Taking the handheld device, Dr. Cho placed it against Steve's skin, and both men fixed their attention on the screen. At first, Steve didn't see anything and his heart nearly jumped up into his throat. Sure, he had his reservations at the start, but that was before. Before he decided that he wasn't getting any younger and that he could do a lot worse than Bucky Barnes. Before he started creating mood boards and pinning nurseries. Before he kind of started getting excited.

But then Dr. Cho moved it closer to the area below his belly button where a small pouch had starting to form over the last couple of weeks.

Seeing a silhouette of a head, a tiny body with developing limbs, and a fast flutter in the center. Steve's eyes started blurring with tears as he saw his wombmate for the first time. The scent of decorating a Christmas tree in front of a roaring fireplace caught Steve's attention and he blinked the tears out of his eyes, so his contacts could work and he'd be able to see Bucky's grin. What made his chest clench with affection was the way happy tears were running down the alpha's cheeks.

Squeezing Bucky's hand, he looked down at Steve and leaned down to kiss Steve's temple. Softly, Bucky proudly stated, "We made that."

Wetly, Steve chuckled and wiped his face as he enthusiastically confirmed, "Yeah, we did!"

Reaching up, Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky's neck and brought him in for a kiss. Nothing too explicit, but still passionate nonetheless. And when they pulled back, the pair smiled at each other before returning their gazes to the screen where their baby could be seen.


	10. Nine

**Nine:**

"I can't believe we're having a baby," Bucky said for the fifth time since they left the doctor office. Still sounding just as in awe now as he did then, if not more so. At least now he had put the ultrasound picture away in his wallet.

Steve slurped on his pistachio milk shake and smiled because Bucky was cute. And Steve was glad that he was having a baby with him. Lord knows that Steve had been with some shitty alphas before, so clearly he could've done far worse than Bucky Barnes. But Steve also didn't want to get too attached and daydream about a, "them," that might not even happen since Steve had practically avoided Bucky for three months, barring Friendsgiving.

And why would an alpha as appealing as Bucky ever want an omega like Steve?

Shaking his head, Steve tried not to think about that and gained the attention of Bucky as he asked, "What?"

"You're adorable," Steve shrugged, shoving his empty shake glass to the edge of the table, so the waitress would have an easier time clearing the table.

Blushing, Bucky looked at the glass and asked, "Do you want another shake?"

"I probably shouldn't," Steve chuckled, eating some of his chili cheese fries.

"Are you sure?" Bucky kindly questioned while assuring, "It's no trouble."

"I'm sure," Steve confirmed. Smiling, "Thanks though."

"Don't mention it," Bucky winked, causing butterflies to flutter in Steve's gut.

The pair were at this hole in the wall diner that Bucky had suggested when Steve mentioned how hungry he was after the appointment. Apparently, they had, "bomb-ass chili cheese fries." Or so Bucky claimed in an attempt to, "convince," Steve to join him. Even though Steve was more than ready to accept the offer, he let Bucky throw his pitch anyway.

As it turned out, the chili cheese fries were definitely bomb-ass good. He'd definitely have to come back soon. Maybe even make this be a ritual. Or whatever. Where after every appointment they came to get bomb-ass chili cheese fries and pistachio milkshakes with extra cherries on top.

Relaxing back in the worn vinyl seat, Steve rubbed his full stomach, content with how the day had gone. Content with the alpha sitting across from him. Content with how the appointment had gone. Content with seeing their baby for the first time. Just… content.

"So, are you going to tell your parents? Ya know, since it's confirmed that we're for sure having a baby?" Bucky asked, sneaking a chili cheese fry off Steve's plate.

Steve allowed the alpha to share his food and pushed plate closer to the middle of the table. Appetite disappearing as he thickly swallowed. Not exactly sure _how_ to say this. Picking at the paper straw wrapper, Steve clarified, "I don't, uh… I don't… my mom passed."

Glancing up to gauge Bucky's reaction, Steve found the brunet slack-jawed. Realizing what just happened, Bucky quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, Steve. I had no idea. I wouldn't have asked, if I had."

"It's okay," Steve reassured with a half-shrug, "You didn't know, and it happened a while ago."

Reaching across the table, Bucky took Steve's hand in his and just stroked his thumb over Steve's knuckles for a moment. Not saying anything, just trying to comfort Steve even though he didn't really need comforting. It was still nice to have it though, so Steve didn't try to stop him.

Trying to ease the awkwardness, Steve joked, "I think that's why Nattie throws so many parties; she doesn’t want me to be alone on the holidays."

"You know, you don't have to do _this_ alone," Bucky promised. Adding, "My family will absolutely adore you, if you ever want to meet them. Not that you have to meet them. And no pressure if you don't because I'm not going to force you to or anything. I just think that you'd get along with them. Especially my sisters. And my mom. She's been asking about you since you came to the shop. She was the alpha behind the desk."

Steve tilted his head to the side, just letting Bucky rambling his way out of this. When the brunet quieted, Steve playfully narrowed his eyes, "Was bringing up my parents a way for you to bring up yours?"

Bucky averted his gaze and reluctantly answered, "Maybe."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and said, "You could've just brought them up, jerk."

Another wink and Bucky assured, "I won't tell them, if you don't want me to."

"I don't think it's something we can necessarily hide from them, Buck," Steve teased. Chewing on his lower lip, Steve allowed, "You can tell them."

Bucky's grin grew and he asked, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Steve chuckled, shaking his head. Taking his hand back, Steve went back to eating the fries and smiled, "They might like to know they're going to be grandparents."

"Oh, they're already grandparents," Bucky corrected. A mischievous glint took place in his eyes as he joked, "But they'll love our pup most."

Steve good-humoredly scoffed, "Is this just another part of sibling rivalry?"

"Only child?" Bucky correctly assumed. Steve nodded, and Bucky said, "I have three sisters. Two younger and one, my twin, is older by a minute and a half, and she reminds everyone all the time."

"Wow," Steve's eyes widened as he half-tease, "I was real close to having twins, huh."

Bucky nervously chuckled at that and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, we really lucked out, huh?"

"Yeah," Steve agreed, trying not to imagine how painful that delivery would be. After all, it was already going to be bad enough with one baby, he couldn't imagine having two.

Before either could say anything else, the waitress came back over and asked, "Is there anything else I can get you two?"

Steve glanced at Bucky, both men with arched eyebrows as if they were questioning one another if they wanted something else. Since neither seemed to, Bucky answered, "Check?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," the beta woman winked at Bucky.

As she went to leave, Steve stopped her and requested, "A shake to go?"

"Absolutely," she answered, smiling widely at Steve.

Both men reached for their wallets and Bucky said, "Put your wallet away, doll. I'm paying."

"I can pay," Steve argued.

"I have no doubt that you can," Bucky clarified, "I was the one to ask you to join me, though."

Steve paused and his brows furrowed. Leaning towards Bucky across the table, he lowered his voice and asked, "Is this a date?"

Blushing, Bucky kept his gaze on his hands as he removed a crisp twenty dollar bill out of his wallet. The red of his skin made his stubble all the more attractive and Steve chewed on his own lower lip as he waited for Bucky to answer. Surprising himself when he hoped Bucky would confirm that it was, in fact, a date.

Putting his wallet back in his pocket, Bucky finally questioned, "Would it be alright if it was?"

"Yeah," Steve admitted, "More than just alright."

Redirecting his attention to Steve, Bucky studied him for a moment. Then, Bucky nodded and confirmed, "It's a date."

"Alright, here's your shake," the waitress returned with Steve's shake in a styrofoam cup. As she went to set down the receipt, Bucky handed her the money and started to slide out of the booth seat.

Smiling, Bucky told her, "Keep the change."

She grinned back, "Thanks."

Bucky nodded and slid into his bomber jacket while she left for the register. As Steve started sliding out of his seat, Bucky held his hand out to him, and Steve gladly accepted it. Sincerely smiling up at the brunet, Steve shrugged into his jacket, then grabbed his shake.

Walking out of the diner, Steve shivered as it started to snow. Bucky noticed and draped his flesh arm around Steve's shoulders as he brought the petite omega into his larger frame. Effectively using his own body heat to keep Steve warm, which Steve couldn't help but swoon at.

Cuddling closer, Steve buried his face into Bucky's chest; hiding himself from the new flurries. Bucky reeled Steve in a little closer and softly dropped a kiss to the top of his head. And Steve felt the most content he had felt in years.


	11. Ten

**Ten:**

It was odd how people started to treat Steve after he told his coworkers. Of course, he didn't really need to speak the actual words since his scent had started to change the way an omega's scent did when they became pregnant. Even the people he didn't tell knew just from that alone.

Well, that and the fact that Steve's flat stomach was starting to protrude in the start of his fourth month. Not much. Just poking out around his slack's waistband as though he was bloated.

Now, everyone was treating him differently. The omegas wanted to ask him questions about what it felt like and what name he was thinking of and, _Oh my goodness, the baby shower!_ It was all so overwhelming and reminded Steve that he didn't have a god damn clue what he needed to raise a baby or what he was going to do about Bucky.

While the omegas flittered around excitedly, the alphas kept a safe distance but glanced over protectively every so often. Almost deciding that since Steve's alpha -- who was technically _not_ his alpha, but Steve's omega-mind was still choosing to think of him that way -- wasn't there, they'd be there for them. Which Steve weirdly appreciated. Even if he'd stubbornly kick anyone's ass, pregnant or not.

"This has got to be the freakiest thing ever," Natasha commented.

"You've already seen it," Steve scoffed.

Laura continued gazing down at the sonogram as she assured, "It's adorable!" Baby talking, "Look at the little body and the tiny hands! Gosh, they're just gonna be so cute!"

"It looks like an alien," Natasha joked.

"Yeah, you're not going to be godmother now," Steve deadpanned.

Passing the picture back to Steve, Laura rubbed Natasha's back. Pretending to be offended, Natasha touched her chest, "Ouch."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and tucked the picture back into his wallet. Laura curiously questioned, "Are you having any weird cravings yet?"

"Not really," Steve lamely answered, popping the lid off his lunch container. "At least nothing too bizarre. Like, I'm not having tuna salad sandwich dipped in chocolate or Cinnamon Toast Crunch in pickle juice. Nothing like that.

Laura giggled at that while Natasha's brows furrowed and she focused on his meal, "Is that buffalo chicken?"

"I love buffalo chicken," Laura commented, dipping a spicy tuna roll into soy sauce.

Quickly chewing the bite from the homemade wrap, he shrugged. Momentarily annoyed with the fetus since, "All I've been craving is buffalo chicken and pepper jack cheese. I'm not going to have any taste buds by the due date."

Smirking, Natasha took a bite of her pasta salad, "That's actually funny since you hate spicy foods."

"You hate spicy foods?" Laura's brow quirked as she dipped the rest of the role in the sauce.

Nodding, Steve rolled his eyes and took another bite. Hating it all the more with that reminder. Adding, "I even bought a jar of maraschino cherries."

"Whoa," Natasha mocked.

Throwing a piece of cauliflower at the redhead, Steve said, "I thought people were supposed to be nice when you're pregnant."

"Laura's being nice," Natasha gestured towards their brunette friend as she teased, "I'm trying to balance it out. After all, we don't want you to get a big head."

"What ever would I do without you," Steve deadpanned, chomping on some celery.

"You wouldn't be having this --" Natasha batted her eyelashes dramatically "-- _dream_ child with a compatible alpha, for starters."

"Ya know," Steve said around another bite while Laura nearly choked on her spicy tuna roll. As Natasha rubbed Laura's back, Steve playfully threatened his best friend, "If I wasn't so hungry, I'd throw another vegetable at you."

In silent reply, Natasha winked and blow a kiss his way.

Sheepishly glancing up from her sushi, Laura asked, "Are you really… ya, know…?"

"Compatible?" Steve assumed. Laura nodded and Steve rolled his eyes, "I don't believe in all that silly mumbo jumbo nonsense."

"It's not silly," Laura giggled. "Soul mates are totally a thing."

From beside her, Natasha placed her hand on Laura's shoulder, "Aww, you're so cute."

Playfully, Laura shoved the other alpha's hand off and said, "Okay, fine. Everyone laugh at the hopelessly romantic."

A small smile tugged at Steve's lips because he wished he could be like that.

For the rest of the day, Natasha and Steve teased one another, but Steve's mind was elsewhere. Somewhere soft and cozy that smelled like a Christmas tree farm. All day, Steve had been checking the time. Hoping that it was time to leave, but the clock seemed to be going slower than usual. His back ached, his fingers were stiff, and for some reason, he was finding himself growing anxious. And in his anxiousness, he started jiggling his leg.

It wasn't the first time that he had gotten this anxious in the past couple of weeks, but that didn't help him any. It wasn't helping Natasha any either as she softly asked, "You okay, Rogers?"

"Yeah," Steve falsely reassured. When her brow quirked accusingly, Steve added, "I just need to be in my nest."

Relaxing at that, she reached over and lightly marked him. And while that helped a little, it wasn't the right alpha scent he needed. He needed Bucky's scent, and Bucky's scent was in his nest.

When the work day finally ended, Steve rushed home. In his hurry, Steve's fingers weren't cooperating the way they should've been, and to top it off, his bladder was now about to burst. It couldn't get any worse.

"Would you like some help?"

Correction: now it couldn't get worse.

Not turning around to look at his neighbor, Steve dismissed, "No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It'd be no trouble at all."

Only, it would be.

Because if you give an overbearing neighbor a chance to help you, he's going to see if you're free sometime. When you can't come up with a good enough excuse, he's going to guilt trip you into agreeing. When you agree, he's going to be upset if you don't show. When he gets upset that you blew him off, he's going to get angry. When he gets angry, he's going to get violent.

And if you give a mouse a cookie…

"I'm sure," Steve quickly answered unlocking his door and entering his apartment before Johann could try to persuade him.

Not even taking off his coat or toeing off his shoes, Steve rushed for his bathroom. Quickly, Steve relieved himself and wondered how someone the size of a lemon could affect his body so much.

Once done in the bathroom, Steve entered his closet and changed out of his work clothes. All Steve wanted was to pass out in his safe, cozy, nest for a couple of hours. So, he dressed in his loosest joggers and a baggy sweatshirt, and made his way out to the living room where his nest was.

Instantly plopping on the comfy furniture, Steve situated himself so his head would be on the t-shirt with Bucky's scent. Only the scent had faded in the past week and a half. Now it just smelled like Steve.

Tears building in his eyes, Steve's lower lip quivered and turned his face further into the shirt, hoping to find any trace of Bucky. Since he couldn't detect any though, sobs wracked through his petite frame. The anxiety grew in that moment and his body started shaking.

With stiff, sore, and swollen hands, Steve reached for his cellphone and found the contact he needed. Sniffling, Steve tried to calm down as he waited for the alpha to answer their phone. Even forcing himself to sit up as he waited.

"Hello?" That velvety voice answered.

"Hi," Steve sniffled. Trying to keep his breath even, he asked, "Can you come over?"

"Of course," Bucky quickly agreed. His voice serious with genuine concern, "Is everything okay? Are you okay? What about --"

"Fine. We're fine. Everything's fine," Steve quickly assured. However, a hiccup broke through and he rolled his eyes at himself. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he explained, "Your scent faded from that shirt you gave me and I've been anxious all week, but especially today and I just need you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, sweetheart," Bucky confirmed.

"Thank you," Steve sniffled as new tears of relief started building. Chewing on his lower lip, Steve decided to just go for it as he asked, "Do you think that maybe you could spend the night?"

For a moment, the other line was quiet and Steve lifted his hand to start chewing on his nails. Worrying that he had overstepped. Especially since the pair had only hung out a handful of times in the past couple of weeks. However, Bucky soothed all that anxiety as he agreed, "Of course, I can. I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Steve nodded, sniffling, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, doll."

Hanging up his phone, Steve let out a sigh of relief and stood from his spot in his nest. His eyes were irritated and he walked back into his bathroom to remove his contacts. Grabbing his thick lens glasses, he shoved the round frame eyewear up his nose.

Getting a glance of his reflection, Steve shook his head and hoped that Bucky wouldn't laugh himself into an early grave with how ridiculous Steve currently looked. Possibly more aggressively than strictly necessary, Steve turned off the light and rounded the corner to leave the master bedroom.

As he started getting comfortable in his off-balance scented nest, he grabbed his cellphone and called down to the lobby. After all, if he didn't want to go down to the lobby just to bring Bucky back up with him. Unintentionally loudly yawning as soon as the woman answered, Steve said, "Yes, hi! This is Steve Rogers in 27 B."

"Good evening, Mr. Rogers. How can I be of assistance?"

"I'm expecting some company," Steve explained, "When he gets here, can you please send him up?"

"Of course," the woman assured, asking, "I'll keep an eye out for Mister…"

"Barnes," Steve supplied.

"I'll be sure to send Mr. Barnes up when he gets here."

"Thank you," Steve allowed his shoulders to slump as he tried to relax.

After giving a farewell, Steve flopped over to lay down. Trying to get comfortable and hoping that Bucky would get there soon. Letting out another yawn, Steve's eyes fluttered closed. Once his mind realized that, Steve forced his eyes open again, but it sure was difficult. Especially since every day after work, he had been coming home, climbing into his nest, and napping until he either had to pee or was hungry.

Yawning again, Steve covered his mouth and closed his eyes. Resting his hands on his tiny baby bump, he tried to soothe himself with the comfort of knowing that Bucky was on his way.


	12. Eleven

**Eleven:**

A knock woke Steve up. He hadn't realized he passed out until he realized that his apartment was dark. Forcing himself up, Steve turned the table lamp on and drowsily made his way to the door. Clumsily knocking his skin against the coffee table to his hip against the dining room chair.

As he reached the door and started unlocking it, he heard Johann ask, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I think I got it, thanks," Bucky answered.

"You must be lost, though," Johann insisted.

Steve rolled his eyes as he finally got the last lock and opened the door. Grabbing Bucky's hand, he pulled him inside and told Johann, "I'll handle it from here."

"Are you --"

Closing the door while the pushy alpha was still talking, but Steve definitely didn't care. As soon as the door was closed, Steve turned and immediately embraced Bucky. Wrapping his arms around the strong torso and burying his nose against the alpha's scent gland.

Inhaling deeply, Steve could feel his muscles relaxing instantly. Scent marking Steve's back, Bucky teased, "Hi?"

"Hi," Steve greeted against Bucky's muscular chest; holding him tighter. "How was your day?"

"My day was fine," Bucky softly chuckled, just standing there, letting Steve indulge himself. Running his wrist down Steve's mildly crooked spine, "What about you?"

In annoyance Steve groaned and complained, "Awful."

Bucky kissed the top of his head, "I'm sorry, honey."

Steve shrugged. Deeply inhaling, he pulled back to look up at Bucky's face and pouted, "Natasha said the baby looks like an alien."

Clearly fighting a smile, Bucky pressed his lips together. Playfully, Steve pulled out of the embrace and swatted at him as he jokingly accused, "You think our baby looks like an alien?"

"I mean, they're still developing," Bucky shrugged following Steve down the hallway. Setting his bag on the kitchen island, Bucky defended himself, "If she says it once they're out of the oven, then we kick her out of our lives forever for disrespecting our perfect pup."

Shaking his head, Steve couldn't help the smile glued to his face. While Bucky unzipped his duffle bag and started digging through, Steve took a seat in his nest, as Bucky continued, "I'm serious, Stevie. Those are fighting words."

Slinging a large fleece blanket over his shoulder, Bucky crossed the open floor plan. Shaking the bedspread out, the alpha's scent wafted around Steve, causing his chest to unclench. Especially when Bucky draped it over Steve's petite frame.

Tucking Steve in, Bucky pressed a kiss to his temple and asked, "Is it alright if I jump in the shower real quick?"

"Yeah," Steve confirmed. Nuzzling the soft blanket, he added, "For future reference, you don't have to ask, you can just take one."

"Noted," Bucky nodded, leaning down to press one more kiss to Steve's temple.

Or at least, that was his plan.

Rolling onto his back, Steve removed one hand from the blanket, and brought it up and around the back of Bucky's neck. With little effort, Steve pulled the Brunet down into a kiss. Tenderly, their mouths slotted against one another.

At first, it was just a kiss. But then Steve's hormones butted in.

Deepening the kiss, Steve licked his way inside Bucky's mouth and threaded his fingers in brown locks, pulling Bucky closer. Already Steve could feel the slick lubricating his hole and his prick was starting to chub up. Bucky must've smelled his arousal because Steve could smell Bucky's.

Bucky groaned and leaned further into Steve. Passionately grabbing at Steve's thigh. Steve moaned and kicked off the blanket so they could be closer. All he wanted was Bucky's muscular body as close as it could be. Running his hand down that toned torso, Steve reached that growing bulge and gave it a delicate squeeze.

That was when Bucky pulled back. Panting, he searched Steve's eyes as he asked, "Is this the reason why you wanted me to stay the night?"

"No," Steve shook his head. His breathing was just as erratic as Bucky's and he half-joked, "I wanted your scent."

Chuckling, Bucky rested his forehead against Steve's and assured, "You know, it's alright if it is. I just want to know if I should view us as fuck buddies or…"

Steve's brows furrowed as he watched Bucky avert his gaze and the apples of his cheeks start to redden. Steve curiously prompted, "Or?"

"Or," Bucky chewed the inside of his lower lip as he redirected his attention to Steve. As his scent turned nervous, like hoping someone liked the gift you got them on Christmas morning, Bucky looked into Steve's eyes, "Or if you'd like to try and… be… more."

Steve's heart stuttered and he sat up. Which made Bucky sit back on his feet as he looked up at the petite omega. His hormones causing his eyes to go misty, Steve pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and his brows furrowed, "Are you saying that _you_ want to date _me_?"

"I --" Bucky paused as he searched Steve's eyes. Only, once tears started rolling down Steve's cheeks, Bucky's expression twisted into concern. Unsure of what to do, Bucky reached up and affectionately wiped his tears as he clarified, "Fuck, I didn't want to make you cry. I'm so sorry. I just… fuck. Steve, please don't cry, I'm so, so sorry. I just thought that maybe we could… I like you. We seem to have a good time together and I care about you, and… fuck… sweetheart, I didn't want to make you cry. I'm so sorry."

Of course, that only made the tears fall harder. Especially when Bucky's eyes turned glassy with unshed tears as he worked to wipe Steve's tears away. "Please… Stevie, sweetheart. I --"

Fondly, Steve pressed a sweet kiss to Bucky's lips, causing the alpha to stop talking. Sniffling, Steve suggested, "Maybe we can just see where this goes? Because I'd like that."

The bitterness left Bucky's scent as it turned hopeful once more and Bucky agreed, "We can do that. We can do anything you want."

Using the sleeve of his baggy sweatshirt to dry his face, Steve hiccupped as he asked, "What do you want?"

"You," Bucky admitted, cradling Steve's face in his large hands, "All I want is you. Whether it's as a co-parent or a friend or a lover or a m--" Bucky cut himself off before picking back up, "It doesn't matter to me as long as you're in my life."

Tackling Bucky in a kiss, Bucky fell backwards and Steve fell on top of him. Luckily, Bucky had decent reflexes and caught himself so he didn't hit his head on the coffee table. Around Bucky's lips, Steve checked, "You okay?"

"Yup," Bucky assured, stroking Steve's high cheekbone with his thumb, "You?"

"Uh huh," Steve confirmed, allowing Bucky's tongue entrance to his mouth. Knowing deep down that if Bucky suggested they run off to Vegas, he'd probably agree. He'd wonder why Bucky chose him and try to warn him the whole way, but he'd go, regardless.

Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss, they were just enjoying kissing each other. When they finally pulled apart, Steve rested his head on Bucky's broad shoulder while Bucky affectionately scent marked him. Occasionally, Bucky would kiss Steve's forehead and Steve nuzzled closer. In awe with how just being near the alpha was able to soothe his anxieties entirely, and not knowing how pregnant omegas without their alphas managed.

Bucky pressed another kiss to Steve's forehead and kept his lips there as he prompted, "Stevie?"

"Hmm?" Steve hummed, feeling like he could fall asleep right there in Bucky's lap.

"I still need to take a shower," Bucky clarified.

"Alright," Steve sighed. Giving the side of Bucky's neck a quick peck before standing up. Extending his hand towards Bucky, helping the alpha to his feet.


	13. Twelve

**Twelve:**

Almost as soon as the shower started, Steve's stomach grumbled. Nuzzling further into his nest, Steve tried to ignore his hunger. Hoping that his alpha's scent could lull him into another nap. At least, until Bucky was done bathing and they could do something for dinner.

However, just like with everything in life, the more Steve ignored it, the more unavoidable it became. His stomach loudly roared in its hunger and, annoyed, Steve tossed the bedspread off himself. Climbing from the couch, Steve grabbed his phone and headed for his bathroom.

Pausing in his bedroom, right outside the bathroom door, Steve took in a deep breath and knocked. From the shower, Bucky called, "Yeah?"

Cracking the door, Steve stated, "I'm thinking about ordering some Indian. Is that okay?"

"Of course, honey. Order whatever you want."

Nodding, Steve chewed on his thumbnail, "What do you want?"

"Um," Bucky paused.

Steve peeked his head around the door, getting a glance of Bucky's ass through the fogged glass shower doors. Retreating, so Bucky didn't think he was a weirdo, Steve silently waited. His stomach grumbling the whole time.

"How about some samosa and chicken madras?"

"Do you care what kind of samosa?" Steve asked, hearing the shower turn off.

"Nope," Bucky confirmed.

Unintentionally getting a glance of Bucky's flaccid cock in the mirror as the alpha dried off, Steve turned his gaze to the floor and ignored the sudden rush of arousal. Harshly biting down on his lower lip, Steve questioned, "Anything else?"

"I'm good," Bucky assured.

As Bucky opened the door further, Steve came face to face with Bucky's naked torso. While Drunk Steve had gotten acquainted with all those muscles, Drunk Steve didn't notice the deep, prominent scars. Probably because they didn't turn any of the lights on and could only see each other thanks to the moonlight streaming in through his curtains. Starting on his left pec, the red lines stretched around and under and over as they reached what was leftover of his left arm. Which was actually just the upper part of his left arm.

"Excuse me," Bucky softly announced.

Blinking, Steve stepped out of his way and quickly snapped out of his trance. Coming back to himself, Steve dropped his gaze entirely as Bucky started getting dressed. Instantly, Steve apologized, "Sorry. I… I just… I thought you were going to change in the bathroom. I'm going to, um, order food. I'm sorry."

"Stevie, you don't have to apologize," Bucky scoffed, pulling on a pair of joggers. Cautiously, Steve peeked over at him and Bucky started rubbing the towel over his short brown hair as he turned around to face him, "You were bound to see them eventually, right?"

Steve shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say. Holding himself Steve wasn't sure what he should do with himself. Although he was curious, he wasn't going to ask him about it. Especially since he knew how touchy he was in regards to his own features.

Despite not wanting to make Bucky uncomfortable with asking questions, he found himself worrying, "Does it hurt?"

"Occasionally," Bucky pulled on a loose-fit t-shirt, "Not as bad as when it first happened."

"What… uh… what happened?" Steve asked even though he didn't want to make the alpha uncomfortable.

"IED in Iraq," Bucky answered, placing his former clothes in his bag.

Surprised, Steve lamely asked, "You were in the army?"

"Sergeant Barnes, reporting for duty," Bucky mocked, zipping his bag, and earning a small smile from Steve. Crossing the room, Bucky snaked his arm around Steve's waist and pulled him in as he suggested, "How about we call that restaurant, now?"

At that exact time, Steve's stomach rumbled as though it was agreeing with him. Earning a chuckle from Bucky, the brunet leaned down to kiss Steve's forehead. As Bucky started to walk, Steve was made to walk too. Backwards, at that. So, it was clearly a good think that Bucky's strong arm was supporting him. And for a moment, it reminded Steve of dancing.

"What do you want again?" Steve asked, blushing that he had forgotten already. Defending himself, "I've had a long week."

Playfully, Bucky pouted as he walked them over to the couch and nuzzled into Steve's neck as he asked, "You've had a long week? Sweetie, you could've called me sooner."

"Well, you're here now," Steve answered, easing into the nest.

"I'm here now," Bucky confirmed. Draping the plush bedspread over Steve's still slender frame as he offered, "How about I call?"

"Would you?" Steve asked, burying himself further into the nest and breathing in that musky alpha scent that was really easing just about every cell in his body. Gesturing towards the kitchen, he said, "The restaurant's menu is on the fridge."

"'Kay," Bucky kissed his temple and crossed over to the kitchen. Removing the menu from under the sprinkle donut magnet. Placing it on the island counter, Bucky entered Steve's bedroom again and returned a couple minutes later. Pausing briefly at the sofa, Bucky ran his hand -- currently his only one -- through Steve's hair, pushing it away from Steve's face as he asked, "What do you want, honey?"

Steve closed his eyes. Fully ready to fall asleep if his stomach would chill for two seconds. Forcing his eyes open, Steve playfully pushed Bucky's hand away and complained, "I can't think with you marking me."

"Sorry," Bucky chuckled, clearly not sorry at all as he simply tucked the bedspread closer around Steve's petite frame.

Of course, he wanted the same thing that he had currently gotten the past three times he had ordered from them. "Um, paneer pakoras, and chicken vindaloo. And, uh, we can share an order of lamb samosa, if you want."

"Sure, honey," Bucky marked Steve once more before crossing the kitchen.

As Bucky contacted the restaurant and started placing their order, Steve's eyes fluttered closed. Wondering if there was a way to bottle Bucky's scent so he could wear it every day.

"Foods on its way," Bucky softly informed.

"Mmm," Steve hummed, too cozy to do anything else. Especially when Bucky took a seat on the sofa and rubbed over his legs. Trying to make it more comfortable for both of them, Steve placed his feet in Bucky's lap. The alpha didn't seem to mind as he started rubbing them all the same. Even if he was a little shit who purposely stroked his finger down the sole of his foot, tickling him, and causing Steve to open one eye to glare at him.

"Jerk," Steve muttered, curling in on himself as he closed his eyes once more.

Bucky playfully whined as he tugged at Steve's leg, but remained outside of the nest. Knowing that an omega's nest was a sacred thing that was meant to bring an omega comfort. It being even more sacred when an omega was pregnant.

Quietly, Bucky asked, "Stevie, can I enter your nest?"

Not even having to think about it, Steve removed one hand from under the blanket and held it out for Bucky. An invitation as he moved closer to the edge, so Bucky could squeeze in behind him, causing more of that freshly chopped Christmas tree scent to wrap around him.

Of course, if they moved in together, then Bucky's scent wouldn't fade.


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen:**

Bucky gently removed his arm from around Steve's waist, and effectively woke Steve up. Having grown comfortable with the alpha's hand resting on his tiny baby bump, Steve grabbed onto his wrist. As Bucky was attempting to get up from the couch and trying to climb out of the nest, he paused with Steve's grip on his body.

"Where're you going?" Steve drowsily questioned, having a hard time focusing on Bucky and realizing he wasn't wearing his glasses. Since the blurriness was giving him a headache, he closed his eyes again.

"Food's here," Bucky explained, pressing a kiss to Steve's temple. "Ya gotta let go, honey."

Rolling onto his back, Steve pursed his lips. Thankfully, Bucky seemed to understand what he wanted because he leaned down and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. When another knock came at the door, Steve let go of Bucky's wrist and refrained from pouting when Bucky climbed off the couch.

Rubbing at his eyes, Steve sat up. Figuring that his glasses were on the side table, Steve felt around until his fingers touched them. As Bucky was informing the delivery person to, "Keep the change," Steve groaned in annoyance because _he_ wanted to pay. Wanted to pay at least once, considering Bucky had paid every other time the pair had gotten together.

With his glasses on, Steve climbed from the couch and crossed his arms along his chest. Once Bucky reached the kitchen, he paused and asked, "What?"

"I could've paid," Steve reminded, opening the cabinet with the plates. Grabbing two of the lighter weight ones, Steve set them on the island counter as Bucky set down the bag of food.

"I know," Bucky confirmed. Taking the food out of the bag, Bucky clarified, "But I wanted to let you sleep."

Poking Bucky's side, Steve caused the brunet to squirm away as he fondly complained, "Jerk."

Bucky smiled in reply and kissed the top of Steve's head. Blushing, Steve kept his face down, so the alpha wouldn't be able to see the effect he had on Steve. After all, Steve highly doubted that Bucky would be so lovey dovey if Steve wasn't carrying his pup. Then again…

After their plates were made and they had some limeade -- something else that Steve had been craving -- the pair made their way back into the living room. Although Steve rarely ever ate in the living room before pregnancy, now he just wanted to be in his nest. Especially when it was filled with such an addictive alpha and his intoxicating scent.

As Steve started digging into his meal, he glanced at the TV. Having to do a double take, Steve confirmed that he had seen it correct the first time. Trying to refrain from smiling, Steve casually asked, "Why are we watching an omrom?"

"Um," Bucky chewed slowly as he thought, "Because it's a good one."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Steve good-naturedly scoffed, "You would like omega romances."

"It's a good one," Bucky defended himself.

Narrowing his eyes to study the alpha, he clarified, "So, you're not watching it just because you assume that I like omroms simply because I'm an omega?"

"No," Bucky answered. Shoving some food into his mouth, he flipped it on Steve, "As long as you don't assume that I _don't_ like them because I'm an alpha."

"Fair enough," Steve agreed.

During the commercial break, another cheesy -- definitely damaging -- romance was advertised where an intelligent, successful, content omega met an alpha who was instantly interested in them. However, the omega wasn't interested in the alpha at all. So, the alpha started popping up at restaurants and the library and the grocery store and any other public place she went to, until she _finally_ gave him a shot. Steve must've missed that in the How To Win Over An Omega handbook where, "no," meant, "convince me."

At the end of the preview, the title card of, _Suitors and True Lovers_ , popped up on the screen. Steve rolled his eyes because that wasn't exactly how it went in real life. Steve's neighbor was enough proof of that.

Nevertheless, Steve finished his meal and cozied up with Bucky. Which, admittedly, did help some. Looking up at the brunet, Steve teased, "Never would've expected you to be a hopeless romantic."

"Blame my parents," Bucky chuckled. Steve giggled and Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve. Once their laughter died down, Bucky started, "Speaking of parents…"

"Buck," Steve groaned in playful annoyance as he told the alpha, "You don't have to wait for something about parents to come up before bringing up your parents."

"I know," Bucky assured, even though Steve wasn't too sure he did. Bucky started marking him, which made Steve lift his head to look up at him. Bucky purposely avoided looking at Steve and his scent became nervous. Making him nauseous, Steve stopped Bucky from marking him anymore while his scent was shifting into one of unease. However, that only made Bucky's scent grow more nervous.

Attempting to appease Bucky, Steve rose to his knees. Tenderly taking Bucky's face in his hands, he guided the man to nuzzle into his scent gland. Thankfully, Bucky inhaled deeply and his scent started to creep closer to content. Steve encouraged him to continue and stroked the back of Bucky's neck. Pleasantly surprised when an alpha purr escaped the man, Steve pressed his lips together to refrain from chuckling in his glee of making Bucky so comfortable that he purred.

Clearing his throat, Bucky stopped the happy guttural rumble and pulled back from Steve as he sheepishly apologized, "Sorry."

Sitting on his feet, Steve shrugged, "It's okay."

Bucky nodded and chewed on his lip as he purposely didn't look at Steve as he said, "So, um… My parents want to meet you."

Steve's brows arched so high on his forehead that it felt like they were in his hairline. Bucky was still avoiding looking at Steve as he continued, "And I was thinking that maybe, you'd want to come to our family night… to meet them. And to meet my sisters… Like, just because we're all going to be in each other's lives…"

Not sure what to do, Steve looked over at the TV. Only, the current omcom was showing the omega protagonist meeting the love interest's family. Steve dropped his gaze down to his lap. It had been so long since Steve had had to meet someone's family. And even then, they usually broke up soon after.

Chewing on his nail, Steve felt his own nerves racing around and bouncing off each other. Since Bucky had a point with them being in each other's lives for the rest of their lives, Steve knew that he would have to meet them sooner or later.

Clearing his throat, Steve asked, "When?"

"This Sunday."

So, sooner it was…


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen:**

On Sunday, Steve woke up early. Cautiously slipping out from under Bucky's grip and tiptoeing over to his bathroom. While taking care of his morning business, he tried to be quiet there, too. Of course, he wasn't so sure how well he did with that. But when he peeked through the crack of the door into the bedroom and found that Bucky was still sleeping, Steve considered it a success.

As quickly and as quietly as he could, Steve crossed the carpeted floor to exit his bedroom. Easing the door shut, Steve let out a breath of relief. When he entered the kitchen, Steve got right to work.

Finding the recipe, Steve took a moment to just admire his mother's handwriting before gathering the ingredients and placing them on the counter. These were Sarah's favorite cookies, and if he was going to be meeting the Barnes family, Steve wanted to feel like she was there with him. Knowing that she would've loved Bucky, and she definitely would've loved being a grandmother.

Tears welled in his eyes, but Steve kept going as though nothing was amiss. After all, his hormones had been so heightened that he nearly cried on Wednesday because his sock felt weird and wasn't fitting right on his foot. That had caused a nearly half hour breakdown before he even made it to work.

So, yeah, Steve hated pregnancy hormones.

Sniffling, Steve started combining the ingredients. Hoping that it wouldn't wake Bucky up, but not knowing how it wouldn't. Especially when he had to turn on the mixer. Nervously watching the bedroom door, Steve glanced up at the clock because he normally wouldn't be awake at seven in the morning on a Sunday, making cookie dough. Yet, there he was.

It wasn't until the seventh batch that Bucky exited the bedroom, all sleep rumpled and adorable. Walking up to Steve, Bucky wrapped his arms -- both flesh and mechanical -- around Steve's waist. Hugging him from behind, Bucky buried his face in Steve's neck and complimented, "Smells good."

"Snickerdoodles," Steve smiled, putting the cookies on the cooling rack.

Running his nose along Steve's neck, Bucky inhaled deeply and corrected, "I wasn't talking about the cookies."

And yup, that did it.

A warmth built in Steve's middle while butterflies fluttered around. Biting back his grin, Steve pushed himself further into the muscular alpha. All the while, Steve continued transferring cookies fresh from the oven onto the cooling rack. Even when Bucky tightened his grip and started peppering his neck with open-mouthed kisses.

Soon enough, Steve was able to feel Bucky's hardening cock along his ass and it was impossible to ignore the scent of alpha arousal billowing around them. Which then made it impossible to ignore his own arousal as slick started wetting his ass. Starting first as a trickle while his dick started stiffening.

What really changed everything though was when Bucky scraped his teeth along the crook of his neck while his hands slipped under his shirt. Briefly Bucky's flesh fingers fondly brushed along the small baby bump before moving up to Steve's tender nipples. Rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over the tiny nub until it pebbled.

Tossing his head back, Steve groaned. With the oven mitt clad hand, Steve reached up, keeping Bucky's mouth on him. Keening when Bucky's sensual kisses turned into him sucking on Steve's sweet spot.

And that was it! Steve needed Bucky!

Turning in Bucky's grasp, Steve immediately reached up to pull Bucky into a kiss. Wanting to be closer, Steve pulled himself tighter to the alpha, and accidentally caused the alpha to lose his footing and bump into the island. The way Bucky chuckled against Steve was possibly the best thing he had ever felt.

When Steve remembered that he was still wearing the green oven mitt, he removed his hand from around the back of Bucky's neck. Pulling away to take the mitt off, both men laughed at that. Steve knew that he was probably blushing and he avoided Bucky's gaze as he tossed the mitt on the counter behind himself.

After turning to face Bucky again, the brunet tapped underneath Steve's chin with a prosthetic finger until Steve looked up at him again. Still smiling, Bucky leaned down and captured Steve's lips with his own. It was passionate and caused the warmth in Steve's stomach to spread throughout the rest of his body.

Heatedly, they groped at one another while moans slipped from their lips. Tongues brushed and slid along each other's as their scents mingled and transformed to create a new scent that had Steve almost coming from just how amazing it smelled. Bucky must've felt the same because he pulled back to inhale deeply, just breathing it in.

Smirking, Bucky lifted Steve, startling a gasp out of the omega as he set him on the island counter. Giggling at himself, Steve rested his forehead on Bucky's broad shoulder while the alpha chuckled, too. Kissing up Bucky's neck, Bucky's chuckles were interrupted by groans.

It was odd. To hear the carefree laughter and the guttural mewls all mixed together. Steve had never experienced something like that before. Briefly, Steve wondered if Bucky had.

Of course, once Bucky's hand reached into Steve's flannel pajama pants, the thought left Steve entirely. The hormones making Steve so sensitive that he was already so close. So close that Steve felt like a single stroke away from coming.

Lifting his ass from the counter, Steve pulled his flannel pajama pants and boxer briefs down. Thankful that Bucky took the initiative to shove his own pants and boxers down without him having to ask. Even more thankful when Bucky pulled him closer to the edge of the counter and wrapped Steve's legs around his waist.

Steve laid back on the island. His heart raced as he felt the blunt head of Bucky's cock against his hole. However, Bucky didn't push in. Instead, asking, "Should I get a condom?"

Raising to his elbows, Steve looked at him and asked, "When's the last time you were tested?"

"November," Bucky honestly answered. Leaning over to kiss Steve's hips and then the bump, Bucky admitted, "You're the only one I've slept with since last January though."

For a moment, Steve wondered if they should be doing this. In another moment, Steve figured that they could figure it all out later.

Running his fingers through Bucky's brown hair, Steve linked his feet together and used them to bring him closer. Bucky grinned at that, dropped another kiss to his -- no longer flat -- abdomen, and then reached up to kiss Steve's mouth.

Deciding that he should answer since Bucky did, Steve said, "I haven't either. Slept with anyone else since Halloween, I mean."

A soft smirk tugged at Bucky's lips and he took that moment to thrust in. Steve fell back and moaned at the feel of that hard cock filling him. Steve's breath was shallow and he adored how Bucky felt. His drunk Halloween memories had fueled a lot of wet dreams and masturbation material over the last few months, but _Christ_ , this was leaps and bounds better than their first go around!

Arching his back, Steve came without warning and without any touches to his dick. So, maybe the extra hormones weren't so bad.

Panting, Steve hazily gazed up at the ceiling as he slowly came back to himself. Feeling the start of Bucky's knot, Steve's eyes widened and he snapped his gaze to Bucky. Knowing that he needed to finish the cookies and shower and this position would be uncomfortable as fuck, Steve said, " _Don't_ knot me!"

Nodding, Bucky pulled out. Using his prosthetic hand, he gripped his knot and came on Steve's hip. Once done, Bucky grabbed a dishtowel and wetted it before cleaning Steve's abdomen for him. Steve just laid there on the counter, watching Bucky as he tenderly cleaned up their messes. And when Bucky leaned over to affectionately kiss his small baby bump before kissing his mouth, Steve knew that he was done for.


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen:**

Sitting in front of an adorable brick two-story home, Steve felt nauseous. Not morning-sickness nauseous, per se. But he could definitely puke if he thought too much on it. So, he decided not to. Instead, focusing on the currently flowerless flower boxes and the porch swing that moved in the winter breeze.

"Don't be nervous," Bucky encouraged, taking Steve's hand in his and giving it a kiss. Reassuring Steve further as he half-teased, "You brought six dozen cookies, they're going to love you forever."

Exhaling deeply, Steve nodded, but it did nothing to soothe his nerves. Realizing that, Bucky lifted the sleeve of his bomber jacket to mark Steve with his exposed gland, Steve's heart stuttered. It wasn't overbearing as though Bucky was trying to mask Steve's scent the way a couple of his exes had. No, this was different. It was nice. It was helpful.

"Thanks," Steve smiled over at the alpha. Truly appreciative for the man.

"Of course," Bucky smiled fondly. Then, he strummed his fingers on the container on Steve's lap packed full with Sarah Rogers's Steal Your Spouse Snickerdoodles. Or at least, that was what Nat referred to them as, and with the way Bucky acted when he tried one, Steve was hesitant to disagree.

"Okay," Bucky kissed Steve's hand again and exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Before Steve could even unbuckle, Bucky was out of the vehicle and making his way around to the passenger side for Steve. Opening the door, he took the container of cookies and held his hand out to Steve as an offering. Although Steve rolled his eyes, he indulged Bucky and let the alpha help him out of his own vehicle.

Leaning in, Bucky kissed Steve's temple and assured, "They're gonna love you."

"If they don't, I'm holding you personally responsi--"

"James, get inside before you catch your death!"

Pressing his lips together, Steve held back the giggles as Bucky blushed. Peeking around Bucky's broad frame, he caught a glimpse of graying brown hair as the door closed. For a moment, the pair just stood there in the late winter air before Bucky pursed his lips together and joked, "Ya know what? Our kid doesn't need grandparents. And if we leave now --"

Shaking his head, Steve walked around him and headed up the walk. It didn't take long for Bucky to follow and fall in step beside him. It also didn't take the alpha long until he was holding his arm out for Steve. Deciding to give the guy a bone, Steve grasped Bucky's elbow, allowing him to help him up the steps of the porch.

Opening the door, Steve cautiously took a step inside of the warm house. Taking a step to the side, he let Bucky enter and just stood there for a moment. Admittedly, Steve was a quiet person. And the thing with that, was that the Barneses weren't.

"-- I'm telling you," a woman's voice spoke over the other loud voices and laughter, "If you don't stop making me draw four, you can catch these hands. Dead ass."

"Tabitha Eugenia!" Mrs. Barnes reprimanded while another woman defended herself, "All is fair in love, war, and UNO!"

Sheepishly, Bucky smiled at Steve and opened the closet off to the side. Timidly, Steve shrugged off his coat and toed off his shoes. As he took the cookies from Bucky so he could do the same, Bucky announced, "Hello?!"

"Bucky!" Another woman called, along with some chatter, and Steve swore he heard someone say, "He brought his omega."

And really, Steve wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Fuck's sake," Bucky muttered hanging his coat up. After closing the door, he placed his hand on the small of Steve's back, and led him over to the kitchen. As they placed the cookies on the counter, Bucky informed, "Steve made snickerdoodles!"

"Aw, thank you, sweetie! You didn't have to do that!" A man called.

Steve looked up at Bucky and the brunet softly clarified, "Dad."

Nodding, Steve took in a deep breath. Bucky's hand was still on his lower back and Steve needed more comfort than that. Out of sight from the family, Steve stood on his tiptoes and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Bucky's lips. Bucky smiled down at him, and Steve tried to ignore the butterflies in his gut as he let the happy alpha lead him through the kitchen to the dining room.

And _boy_ , was Steve in way over his head.

Crowding around the large table, Bucky's parents, siblings, in-laws, and even grandparents all looked up from their hands of UNO to look at Steve. Bucky's mom's eyes welled with tears and she lifted a hand up to cover her smile. Steve fixed a smile on his face and awkwardly waved. Bucky draped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders and introduced him, "This is Steve. Steve, this is my family."

"Hi," Steve shyly greeted, "Nice to meet you."

"I see that Bucky hasn't mentioned us at all," a women with blonde streaks joked. Even snorting, which made Steve's grin grow, just a little. Just enough for it to feel genuine.

"Yeah, once you get to know us," a man with a long beard chuckled as he continued the joke, "You'll run out the door."

"Right into traffic," another man with a bushy mustache mocked.

Bucky pulled Steve closer and playfully reprimanded his family, "You know that's not true."

"Oh, we're only teasing, Jimmy, honey," Bucky's grandma -- Steve assumed -- assured, with a wink and a warm smile at Steve.

Cheeks heating, Steve averted his gaze. Wanting to nuzzle further into Bucky, but feeling like that was a tad inappropriate considering his entire family was there. And they were meeting for the first time. And Steve and Bucky were just going with the flo--

"Uncle Buck!"

At the young girl's bell like voice, Bucky removed his arm from Steve's shoulders and caught the little girl in his arms. Hefting her small frame up, he earned a squeal from her and a smile from Steve. Watching the way Bucky so easily set her on his hip and made her giggle when he theatrically dipped her made Steve's chest clench.

Effortlessly lifting the young child up further, Bucky blew a raspberry on her stomach while she squirmed and giggled. Pulling back, Bucky tipped the little brunette towards Steve and asked, "Can you say, 'Hi,' to Steve?"

"Hi, 'Teve!" She giggled and waved her chubby hand at him.

Grinning, Steve waved back and he said, "Hi…"

"Sadie," Bucky supplied.

"Hello, Sadie," Steve smiled at her and chuckled under his breath as she tried to wiggle out of her uncle's grasp. "That's a very pretty name."

"Tanks! Got it from bubbe!" She giggled and pointed over to the table. When she caught sight of the woman, she placed her hand beneath her chin and wiggled her fingers, waving. Just as the girl did, the woman in a cat sweatshirt copied with a large smile on her face that crinkled her aged face.

Once Bucky fixed the child on his hip again, he leaned in close to kiss her forehead and nuzzle into her brown waves; the pair scenting each other. For a moment, Steve imagined Bucky doing that with their child and his heart felt like it was going to explode from happiness. When they pulled back, Bucky asked, "Whatcha up to, buttercup?"

"Playin' 'Noply," Sadie answered and Steve couldn't help but smile at the interaction. He had always loved kids. He just wasn't sure if he'd ever have them. _Guess the universe thought different_.

"Playing Monopoly?!" Bucky exaggerated, "Are ya winnin'?"

Confidently, she nodded and Bucky kissed her cheek before placing her back on the floor. However, she took hold of his hand and tugged, telling him, "Come play!"

"I will in a minute, okay, sweetheart?" Bucky questioned while Sadie hung on his arm and spun herself around in her cat print socked feet.

"Uncle Buck," Sadie whined.

"So, Steve," a woman with curly pink hair prompted, gaining his attention. "You wanna play?"

"Um," Steve smiled, chewing on the inside of his lower lip. He could feel his nerves building and felt Bucky casually brush his wrist over the back of his hand. Although it wasn't fully marking the way he had been over the weekend, Steve was still grateful for it. "Sure."

The blonde shook her head and pointed accusingly at the pink haired one, "I see right through you."

"Yeah? And what do you see?" The younger one sassily questioned.

As Steve cautiously approached the table, Sadie ran around him and pulled out a chair for him. Smiling down at the little girl, Steve sat down and said, "Thank you."

"Uh huh," she dismissed, standing on her tiptoes to give the omega with the mustache next to Steve a kiss on his cheek before running off.

When Bucky took the empty seat beside him, Steve bumped his shoulder with his own and quietly said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Bucky smirked, even though he knew exactly what for. Knowing that Steve knew, too, he winked at the omega, causing Steve to blush. He supposed that this wasn't a terrible idea, after all.


	17. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was informed that Jewish people don't name their children after living relatives due to it being seen as bad luck, and low key wishing that relative death. Which is definitely not what I want.
> 
> So, this chapter has been edited to change Bubbe Sadie to Bubbe Ruth, Zayde Bill to Zayde Harold, and Grandpa Buchanan to Grandpa Walter. Everything else is the same.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you're all enjoying it  
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**Sixteen:**

While Bucky's sisters argued and other conversations started around the table, Steve felt Bucky's socked foot loop around his. Affectionately, the pair rubbed their feet along one another's and Steve felt like a teenager again. Smiling, Steve leaned in closer and bashfully asked, "So, who's who?"

"Okay, so," Bucky started, huddling close. "The one with blonde hair shuffling the cards like a casino dealer? That's Mandy. She recently got divorced -- and more painfully, unmated -- so whatever you do, stay _far_ away from that topic unless you want a three hour lecture about how romance is for schmucks and bonding is for fairytales."

 _Yikes_ , Steve couldn't even imagine going through with having a bond broken. He remembered seeing the scar left on his mother's neck from where she had to have hers broken after his father left, and he knew that he'd never jump into a mating blindly. At least, not the way that his parents had with rose colored glasses tinting their young, naive world view where they saw the spontaneity of it all as romantic. So far, Steve had succeeded in not following in their footsteps. Even if a specific ex had tried to mate him against his will, which thankfully didn't take thanks to the one biological defense mechanism that omegas had.

Nevertheless, Steve imagined that he'd probably be pretty cynical, too. Hell, Steve was already cynical, who was he kidding?

Bucky continued, "The one to her left, that's Becca, my twin. Her youngest daughter is Sadie. Her mate, Dum Dum, the one with the mustache next to you."

"Wait," Steve stopped Bucky, "Dum Dum?"

"When he was quitting smoking, he came to the shop with Dum Dum suckers every day," Bucky easily answered.

Nodding, Steve discreetly looked over them to make sure that he was putting the right name to the right person. All the while, Bucky continued, "At the end of the table, with the pink hair and the nose ring? That's Tibby, the youngest and the loudest. Next to her with the long beard, that's her mate Oscar."

Steve tried to remember everyone. _Blonde was Mandy, don't talk about mating or marriage. Bucky's twin, Becca, was the brunette with the chin dimple. Omega with the mustache was Dum Dum. Man with beard… shit, forgot already. And Tibby was the sassy one with the pink hair and the nose ring._

At least he remembered Bucky's sisters, right?

Moving on, "The tiny older woman with the tissues sticking out from the sleeves of her cat sweatshirt is Bubbe Ruth; mom's mom. Next to her is Zayde Harold, her mate. The other old woman is dad's mom, Nana Bella. Grandpa Walter next to her, of course."

Nodding, Steve slid his dealt cards closer to himself. Fixing them so they were all in the correct direction, Steve leaned over to whisper in Bucky's ear, "What about your parents? What are their names?"

"Oh!" Bucky blushed and laughed at himself, "Winifred and George."

 _Winifred and George_ , Steve repeated in his head, hoping it'd stick. Hoping that all of the names would. After all, they would be tied to Steve for the rest of their lives.

"So," Becca started from across the table, setting down her root beer bottle and focusing on her cards, "How did you two meet?"

"Nattie's Halloween party," Bucky answered, winking over at Steve.

She nodded, and Steve was positive that he wasn't just imagining how her gaze briefly dropped to Steve's abdomen as though she'd be able to see his barely-there baby bump. Of course, she knew that he was pregnant, just like the rest of Bucky's family, but it still made Steve nervous. After all, this was Bucky's twin. The older twin. Bucky's older sister. And _what if she doesn't like me?_

"So, a summer baby."

Steve choked on his saliva and Bucky reprimanded, "Jesus, Becks. A little tact, yeah?"

"What?" She questioned, looking towards Winifred, genuinely confused. "What'd I say? Summer's a great time to have a baby."

Dum Dum, Becca's omega, happily added, "We can even have a BBQ for the shower."

"A BaBy Q," Tibby happily agreed before gleefully giggling. Briefly covering her mouth to muffle her laughter before she shrugged, "I think it sounds like a fantastic idea!"

Oscar returned with a glass of water for Steve and the petite blond graciously accepted it and started sipping it in hopes the coughing would end. With his prosthetic, Bucky rubbed Steve's back. Surprisingly enough, it actually helped. Especially considering his family was then having an argument. A loud argument. About his wombmate.

Only catching a few pieces here or there, Steve's lungs started working again. Half the group was talking about a potential BaBy Q. Debating who made the better macaroni salad, and Steve wondered if he should tell them that he hated macaroni salad. Especially since it made him gag even before he became pregnant.

The other half was trying to break up the argument that Becca and Bucky were passively having.

"This is why I never bring anyone here!" Bucky incredulously explained.

"James Buchanan!" Winifred sounded scandalized and exaggerated, "Are you _trying_ to break my heart? Do you want me to die without ever seeing your child be born?"

Becca tossed her head back as she laughed and mocked, "You never have anyone to bring home!"

"Rebecca Anne, enough," George warned as he patted Bucky on his back.

Bucky's hand paused its soothing circles on Steve's back and Steve looked over at him to see the alpha blushing. Not wanting Bucky to feel bad about that, Steve reached over and gave his knee a comforting squeeze.

As he started rubbing Steve's back again, Bucky joked, "This is why I hang out with the kids!"

Playfully, Becca narrowed her eyes at her brother, just looking at him for a moment. Then, shrugged a shoulder and agreed, "Okay, fair."

"Yo," Tibby tapped her cards on the table to gain the rest of the table's attention, "Are we playin' or what?"

"Waiting on you," Bucky teased, blowing a kiss her way as he moved his hand up to wrap his arm along Steve's slender shoulders.

And without even thinking about it, Steve eased into the alpha. He hadn't felt this much at home in a long time.


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen:**

Steve played his card and called out, "Uno!"

"Damn it, Steve!" Bucky exclaimed as he drew four cards.

Covering his mouth, Steve tried to muffle his laughter, but he couldn't help it. It was the third time that Steve had used a Draw Four, and even after they had to shuffle the deck to continue the game, Steve had been gifted with drawing two more Draw Four cards. So, now he was just waiting to use the last one.

Even if Bucky was easily holding a hand of eleven cards.

"You're lucky you're cute," Bucky quietly teased, so only Steve could hear. Not like it would've made a difference since Bucky's sisters and their spouses were teasing him while his parents laughed and the grandparents fussed over the kids that had come to see what all the commotion was about.

As Steve waited for his turn, he rested his head on Bucky's shoulder. Only moving when Bucky wrapped his arm around him. Steve didn't miss the way that Becca and Winifred looked over at them while bubbe winked at him. The first time that it had happened, Steve was nervous and quickly pulled away. And although the butterflies in his stomach still fluttered around, the pregnancy hormones wanted him close to Bucky. Especially with how many people were around.

Tibby was rocking her infant daughter and warned Mandy, "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" Mandy feigned innocence as she played her card.

"You bitch," Tibby commented as she situated Lucy, so she could lean forward and draw four cards.

Giggling, Steve turned into Bucky to hide his laughter. Not that it worked as Tibby teased, "What's so funny, Steve?" Which only made Steve laugh more. Especially when Tibby suggested, "Steve and Mandy aren't allowed to play anymore."

"Why? Because we're too good?" Mandy scoffed, bouncing her toddler, Gracie, on her knee.

Removing his face from Bucky's shoulder, Steve pressed his lips together to muffle any further laughter. Especially when it finally reached Dum Dum and Becca playfully threatened, "If you don't make Steve draw some cards, I'm divorcing you."

It must've been a common threat seeing as Dum Dum rolled his eyes, just like their pre-teen middle child, Camila, did as she stood in between Dum Dum and Steve. Just like their recently turned thirteen year old daughter, Violet, across the table did as she reached for some pretzels.

Sighing, Dum Dum placed a red eight on the deck and apologized to his wife, "I don't have any draw cards."

And just like that, Steve laid down his Draw Four card down and held his hands up to show that he didn't have any cards left. The rest of the players tossed their cards down on the table and started arguing about how some people -- Mandy and Steve -- were ruthless.

Meanwhile, Winifred stood from the table and rhetorically asked, "Who's hungry?"

"Definitely me," George happily answered, "I've been daydreaming about this brisket all day."

Shaking her head, Winifred casually marked her omega's shoulder as she kissed his forehead. Steve couldn't help but note how affectionate the pair was. How affectionate they all were. Even little Sadie climbed onto Steve's lap.

For a moment, Steve just looked around, confused. Sure, he loved kids, but he didn't spend a lot of time around them. The most time that he spent around kids was when he hung out with Sam, T'Challa, and their kids. And their kids were pre-teens now.

Helplessly, Steve's gaze landed on Bucky. The brunet just shrugged as Sadie reclined back, resting on Steve's front. Only then did Bucky become a little more cautious. Gaining the four year old's attention, Bucky warned, "You gotta be careful, sweetheart."

Wiggling to get more comfortable against Steve's abdomen, Sadie paused and asked, "Why?"

"Because Steve has a baby in his tummy," Bucky explained.

Gasping, Sadie turned to look at Steve and loudly questioned, "YOU DO?!"

"I do," Steve nodded, worrying his lower lip.

Clumsily twisting entirely so she could look at Steve, she asked, "How baby get in dere?"

"Um," Steve floundered, not knowing what to say. After all, he never had to give The Talk to anyone, but especially not a small, young, child.

From beside him, Dum Dum laughed at his child's inquiries and Steve just panickedly looked to Bucky. Bucky's lips were pressed together as he stopped himself from joining in on the laughter. All the while, Steve's cheeks heated and he chewed on the inside of his lower lip.

"He ate a raw pumpkin seed," Becca thankfully answered for them, and Steve blew out a breath of relief.

Curious, Sadie asked, "What's, 'raw?'"

"Uncooked," Mandy said around a mouthful of pretzels.

Sadie's little face scrunched in disgust, "You don't put 'em in ov-en?"

Not knowing what to say, Steve just shook his head. Bucky leaned over to tickle Sadie's stomach and explained, "That's why we're having a baby. It's cooking in Steve's oven."

Giggling, Sadie pulled away from Bucky and Steve made sure she didn't fall off his lap entirely. Bucky kissed her forehead before he kissed Steve's temple. The little girl looked from her uncle to Steve and asked Bucky, "You having baby, too?"

Dum Dum burst out in laughter while Violet clarified, "They're having a baby _together_."

"You are?!" Sadie exclaimed.

From Winifred's seat, Mandy's seven year old daughter, Harper, questioned, "Are you our uncle now, too?"

Sadie's eyes widened in her excitement and shook Steve's slender shoulders, "ARE YOU?!"

Exchanging a look, Steve's brows were quirked, but so were Bucky's. Both silently asking each other, even though Steve knew that it was his decision. Knowing, deep in his soul, that Bucky would go with either. Also knowing that the one Bucky would choose was…

"Yeah," Steve answered with a shrug.

With a large smile on her face, Sadie fell into Steve. Wrapping her little arms around Steve's neck as she tightly hugged him and scented him the way she had with the rest of the family. It was then that Steve realized that he was now considered family. His throat feeling tight as tears started building in his eyes.

And maybe it was just his hormones, but Steve couldn't help but feel that it had more to do with the Barnes family being so accepting. He hadn't expected it, and now he was wondering why he hadn't.

Giving the little girl a quick hug, Steve started pushing his chair back from the table. Trying to get Sadie off his lap, Steve was thankful that Bucky helped. Standing, Steve quietly rushed, "Excuse me."

Quickly, Steve walked through the living room and rounded the corner on his way to the front of the house. Entering the half bath, Steve locked the door and immediately burst into tears. Acceptance and longing playing tug of war with his heart as he covered his mouth in hopes of muffling his cries.

A knock came from the door and Steve cleared his throat, "Just a minute."

"Steve? Can I come in?"

He should've known that Bucky would've followed him. Cleaning himself up as much as he could, he unlocked the door. Bucky cautiously eased into the small powder room and closed the door behind him. As soon as he saw Steve and the state he was in, Bucky brought him into a hug and quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

Steve sniffled and buried his face in Bucky's neck, pressing his nose against scent glands and inhaling that wonderful alpha musk. Confessing, "I forgot what it was like to have a family."

"Aww, honey," Bucky rubbed Steve's back. Holding him closer and tighter while his happy alpha aroma filled the air around them, warming Steve like hot chocolate in front a fire on Christmas Eve. Briefly nosing at Steve's hair before kissing his temple. Chuckling, Bucky teased, "You're stuck with us now."

Breathing returning to normal, Steve's heart still raced and he held onto Bucky tighter. Although his heart didn't want him to ask, Steve still quietly questioned, "Even if we don't…?"

Bucky kissed Steve's temple, "Even if we don't."

Tears started building in Steve's eyes again and he sniffled. Pulling back, Steve wiped at his face, hating how easy it was for him to cry now. Hating it even more when Bucky grabbed a tissue and started wiping at Steve's face, only causing the new tears to fall.

Stepping back so he could clean himself up and stop crying, Steve focused on his own reflection. It was easier once he was focusing on his reflection to stop his tears. It was harder when Bucky hugged him from behind and kissed the side of Steve's neck.

Resting his chin on Steve's shoulder, Bucky asked, "Ya hungry?"

Leaning into Bucky, Steve shrugged. Even though they both knew that he was. Especially when Steve's stomach grumbled. Tossing his head back in annoyance, he felt Bucky chuckle behind him. As Bucky started removing his arms around Steve's middle, he brushed his wrist along the baby bump and informed, "Mom made spicy smoked brisket and hot barbecue beans because I told her about your cravings."

Turning in Bucky's grasp, Steve looped his arms around Bucky's neck. Stroking the back of his neck, Steve said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Bucky smirked while his brows furrowed.

"For --" Steve stood on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Bucky's mouth "-- being you."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled out of the embrace. Good-humoredly scoffing, "Thanks, pal."

Steve smiled and glanced over his shoulder to give his reflection a once-over as he followed Bucky out of the bathroom. While they were still alone, Steve pulled Bucky in for another kiss. His heart leaping when Bucky held him close.

Giggles erupted from the living room as Harper informed everyone in the dining room, "THEY'RE KISSING!"

All the while, Sadie squealed, "EW!"

Pulling back, Bucky shook his head. Both men looked into the living room where Harper and Sadie were giggling as they held each other. Playfully, the pair covered each other's eyes while Bucky turned back around to look at Steve.

"You know, our kid doesn't need cousins," Bucky told Steve with a shrug.

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and slapped Bucky's stomach with the back of his hand. Glancing up at the alpha, Bucky winked down at him. Rolling his eyes again, Steve gave him a peck on the cheek. The way Bucky beamed down at him for simply kissing him, lit Steve's whole body alight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, since I'm anxious af right now, I'll probably only be writing this fic and putting "Those Who Fall" on pause until I'm in a better place.
> 
> Thanks so much!  
> I hope you're enjoying this fic!  
> Much love and appreciation,  
> Minnie ❤❤❤


	19. Eighteen

**Eighteen:**

Even after a second helping, Steve was still hungry. Which was ridiculous! Normally, Steve got full after the first helping, and was fine with that. But now, he wanted to devour the whole thing by himself. Especially since it was all so good. Winifred Barnes was definitely an amazing cook.

"Well, how was it?" Winifred questioned Steve. Before he could even answer, she offered, "I'll give you the recipe. It's super easy."

"Oh, thank you," Steve nodded, wiping his mouth as he confirmed, "It was delicious. Really."

Winifred's grin grew and she said, "Great!"

As she left the table, Bucky leaned over and quietly asked, "Did you really like it? Because you don't have to say you do, if you don't. Especially since she'll keep cooking it for you until you tell her to stop."

Rolling his eyes, Steve playfully elbowed him and told him, "No, I really like it. It was good." Giving Bucky's plate a glance, his mouth started watering, and he asked, "Are you going to eat the rest of that?"

"Nope," Bucky cheerfully replied. Sliding his plate closer to Steve, he informed, "I'm saving room for those cookies you made."

"Didn't you have enough before we left?" Steve teased as he started cutting the tender slice of the spicy, smoked meat.

Resting his head on his hand, Bucky fondly admitted, "I don't think I'll ever get enough."

Steve paused his chewing. Positive that they weren't talking about the cookies anymore. Of course, that could've just been where his mind was going right now. Especially after spending the afternoon with the Barnes family. But Steve imagined that anyone would go _there_ after spending time with them.

But with the way that Bucky was looking at him, Steve knew that it wasn't just in his mind.

Feeling his cheeks heat, Steve averted his gaze to his plate. To make sure he wouldn't say anything stupid, Steve shoveled food into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see that Bucky was still watching him with that same fond, dopey grin that he seemed to always be giving him.

"Here ya go, sweetie," Winifred returned with the recipe.

Trying to chew the food he just shoved into his mouth, Steve was glad when Bucky said, "Thanks, ma."

Steve nodded and forcefully swallowed, so he could add, "Thank you, Mrs. Barnes."

"Oh, sweetie," Winifred laughed and corrected, "Please, we're family now. Call me, Winnie."

"Winnie," Steve started tearing up again. Bucky reached over and gave his thigh a soothing squeeze. Clearing his throat, he repeated, "Thank you."

Winnie kindly grinned down at him before crossing the open area for the living room. Joining the grandparents, her mate, and their granddaughters as they watched some kid show that had George and Nana entirely confused. From what Steve heard from the TV, he was confused, himself.

"Okay," Mandy exclaimed around a mouthful of snickerdoodle. Once she gained Steve's attention, she pointed at him and continued, "You and I are eloping. I hope you've got rings."

Steve chuckled and held up a hand to shield his mouth since he was still chewing, "What do I get out of this marriage?"

Mandy thought for a moment, finishing off the cookie. When she thought of something she clapped her hands and said, "I don't snore. Unlike your current Barnes choice."

"Hey," Bucky complained, sitting upright again. Mandy held her hands up in mock surrender while she sat down at the table again. Bucky defended himself, "I don't snore."

Gathering some of the leftover hot bean sauce on his fork, Steve decided that he wasn't going to say anything. Which, of course, was speaking loud enough for him.

Feigning shock, Bucky nudged Steve, "You think I snore?!"

Biting back his grin, Steve shrugged and refrained from laughing, "I mean…" Gesturing towards his ears -- more specifically the hearing aids -- Steve claimed, "I can always tune him out. Literally."

Tibby's mate, Oscar, laughed as he teased, "My guy, you're snoring is so bad that poor Steve would rather be _deaf_!"

Eyes big and round, Bucky looked at Steve and exaggeratedly pouted his lower lip, "I don't snore."

"Of course, not," Steve mocked, also pouting out his lower lip. Taking Bucky's chin between his thumb and index finger, Steve brought Bucky's face close and kissed his pouty lips.

Only realizing what he did when the chatter at the table paused. Not a significant pause, but when Steve pulled back, it felt monumental. That happy alpha freshly chopped Christmas tree scent plumed around them, and Bucky's smile was akin to waking up on Christmas morning and finding the one gift that meant the most. And since he had already done it once, Steve leaned in to give him one more kiss. Just a chaste kiss, but sometimes that was all that was needed.

"Ew," Becca exaggerated just as her youngest daughter had earlier.

"Get a room," Tibby mocked, balling up a napkin and tossing it at them.

Blushing, Steve glanced at the rest of the family. At _his_ family, now. Taking after Bucky's previous jokes, Steve reminded the brunet, "Our kid doesn't need aunts and uncles."

Proudly grinning, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and agreed, "Oh, definitely not."

Which, of course, only caused more of an outcry among them. All Steve could do was chuckle into Bucky's shoulder. Even after Becca balled up her napkin and tossed it at them. Steve just laughed louder while Bucky caught it before it hit them.

Standing from his seat, Bucky gathered their dirty dishes and teased, "I don't need this. _We_ don't need this."

"That's right," Oscar agreed, sitting down at the table with a plate of cookies and a coffee.

Dum Dum on the other hand, cackled, "Shut the fuck up."

Bucky just laughed louder. Standing by the kitchen entry, Bucky caught Steve's gaze and grinned, "You want some cookies?"

"Yes, please," Steve smiled, "Thanks."

"Of course," Bucky shrugged and proclaimed, "Anything for you."

Blushing, Steve rolled his eyes and tried to avoid the many sets of eyes now looking at him. He was half tempted to cover his face entirely. Or follow Bucky into the kitchen. But then they'd be accused of, "macking out," as Tibby so eloquently put it and the nieces repeated.

"So, Steve," Mandy started, gaining his attention. "How do you know Natasha?"

"We work together," Steve answered, fighting the urge to bite his fingernails. Wondering if he'd ever feel comfortable around them. Wondering if he'd ever kick the habit of biting his nails. _Mom's rolling over in her grave, I just know it_.

"Oh! At The Met?" Tibby excitedly leaned forward, "That's gotta be fun!"

"It is," Steve confirmed. "I'm currently working on this Manet pastel. Which is a fragile technique and so I have to use something that will clean the portrait but not remove the actual creation. Right now, I -- I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Dum Dum assured with cookie crumbs in his mustache.

"Yeah, don't apologize," Mandy agreed with her brother-in-law while Tibby added, "It's interesting."

"Right?" Bucky rhetorically asked, carrying a plate of cookies for them to share, "Plus, it's cute when you talk about it."

Glancing up at the alpha, Bucky winked at him, causing Steve's blush to return. Deciding to figure out how they all knew his best friend, Steve asked, "How did you all meet Nat?"

"You're gonna love this," Becca started.

"Becks," Bucky warned, jaw tight as he spoke through his teeth.

"We met --"

"At school," Bucky interrupted Mandy. Steve quirked a brow at him, but Bucky purposely didn't look down at him.

Brows furrowed, Steve turned back to the Barnes sisters, "Okay, what? Did they used to date or something?"

"God, no," Bucky answered incredulously.

Becca stage whispered, "Not that that stopped him from crushing on her for a -- OW!"

Reaching under the table, Becca rubbed her shin. Narrowing her eyes at her twin, a mischievous tick to her grin as she quickly told Steve, "They were in the same ballet class."

"Damn it, Becca!" Bucky exclaimed, holding his hand out in frustration, "What the fuck? We had a pact!"

Smiling, Steve looked at Bucky, "I should've known you were classically trained with those --" he poked Bucky's side, causing him to squirm and grin while Steve had fuzzy memories of a fumbling Mrs. Nesbit twirling him around and holding him close after he knocked into him "-- _sick_ moves on the dance floor."

"Yeah?" Bucky's brows arched. Steve nodded and Bucky leaned in closer, wiggling his brows, "If you think that was impressive, you should see what I can do in the --"

"Bubbe and zayde are leaving," Winnie announced, unintentionally interrupting Bucky.

Covering his mouth as he yawned, Steve checked the decorative hummingbird clock on the wall above the China cabinet. Bucky leaned close and quietly asked, "Ready to leave?"

Not wanting to take Bucky from his family, Steve said, "We can stay."

Bucky studied Steve for a moment. Quickly, Bucky kissed Steve's temple and stood from the table. Embracing his older relatives, Bucky got lipstick on his cheek from bubbe's kiss. As he moved to hug zayde, bubbe used one of the tissues from her sleeve to clean off the pink lip print.

Next, Bucky hugged Winnie. Which immediately made the older alpha ask, "What's that for?"

"Steve and I are gonna head out," Bucky informed.

"Oh, alright, sweetie," Winnie agreed, pulling him in for another hug.

Steve stood up then, but he wasn't the only one. The others started gathering their mugs of coffee and empty plates with snickerdoodle cookie crumbs. Realizing that he should do the same, Steve lifted the plate with the cookies, and shoved one of them into his mouth.

"I can take care of that for you," Dum Dum assured.

"Of course, you can," Becca mocked her spouse. To Steve, she added, "He just wants more cookies for himself."

Steve smirked and handed the plate to him.

"I see how it is," Tibby exaggerated, "Guess we all know who's Steve's favorite is."

Rolling his eyes, Steve pushed in his chair and crossed the room. Or tried to cross the room except Sadie crashed into his legs, nearly knocking him on his ass. Bucky immediately grabbed onto Steve's arm, so he wouldn't fall while reprimanding the four year old, "Gotta be careful, sweet pea."

"'M sorry," Sadie apologized, looking up at Steve with big blue eyes.

"It's okay," Steve assured, tucking her messy brown waves behind her ear and away from her heart shaped face when she pulled back from his hip.

"Just try to remember, alright?" Bucky told her. When she let go of Steve's waist, she turned to hug her uncle. Bucky lifted her into his arms and she tightly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. As he kissed her cheek and rubbed her back, "I'll see you, Thursday."

"Will Uncle 'Teve be dere?" Sadie curiously asked.

"Well, I, uh," Bucky looked over at Steve, silently questioning him.

Sadie turned her attention to Steve as well, so Steve cleared his throat, "What's Thursday?"

"Harper's dance recital," Mandy informed. Smiling, she added, "You're more than welcome to come, if you'd like."

"Please, Uncle Steve," Harper pleaded, tugging on Steve's hand.

When Sadie joined in, "'Lease, Uncle 'Teve," Steve knew that he was going to agree even before the words left his mouth. "I wouldn't miss it."


	20. Nineteen

**Nineteen:**

After all the hugs and kisses and loving farewells, Steve and Bucky finally exited the Barnes family home. Half using the excuse that the walk was slick and half allowing himself to be clingy, Steve held Bucky's arm for balance and comfort. Not that Bucky minded.

Perhaps that was why Steve was able to find the courage so easily to ask, "Stay at mine? I even promise not to hog all the blankets."

"Oh," Bucky straightened, not looking at Steve, "Um."

Panicking, Steve backtracked, "I mean, you don't have to. I just thought that… that, um…"

"No, it's not that I don't want to," Bucky assured. Opening the passenger door for Steve, he explained, "It's just that my cat will eat through a large bowl of food in two days, so I need to feed them and make sure that they have water and stuff."

Smiling, Steve asked, "You have a cat?"

"Yup," Bucky grinned, making sure that it was safe before closing the door. Steve buckled his seatbelt as Bucky finally climbed in behind the steering wheel. Suddenly thinking of something, Bucky tensed and turned to Steve with wide eyes, "You're not allergic to cats, right?"

"I'm not allergic to cats," Steve confirmed.

Bucky visibly eased as he said, "Good. That would've sucked if you were."

"Oh, yeah?" Steve quirked a brow as a smirk tugged at his lips, "And why's that?"

A blush colored Bucky's cheeks and the tips of his ears as he fumbled, "Uh, I mean, um. With the baby… and everything… It'd suck. Ya know? Because the cat's fur and, uh, stuff. It would… just… suck."

"Right," Steve forced a chuckle. Awkwardly, Steve lamely joked, "For a moment, I thought that you were suggesting we move in together."

"Ha," Bucky clumsily forced out as he pulled out into the street.

For a while, the pair just sat there silently. The only sound was from the radio with the low musings of Mariah Carey.

_'Cause I know in my heart, babe  
Our love will never die, no_

Both men nodded their heads to the familiar beat. Steve wanted to sing along the way he would if he was alone. Only, he wasn't alone, and he wasn't a very good singer. So, Steve held back.

Bucky didn't have the same reservations.

"' _You'll always be a part of me; I'm part of you indefinitely_ ,'" Bucky loudly sang along. "' _Boy, don't you know you can't escape me? Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_.'"

Pausing in singing, Bucky nudged Steve's knobby knee, "C'mon. I know you know this song."

Biting back his grin, Steve covered his face before joining in, "' _Do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, do, do, da._ '"

"' _Do, do, do, da. Do, do, do, do, do, do, da_ ,'" Bucky took Steve's hand in his. Lacing their fingers, he started moving Steve's hand from side-to-side. Steve couldn't do anything but laugh. When Bucky smiled over at him, Steve melted. Especially when Bucky continued, "' _Cause you know in your heart, babe; Our love will never end, no._ '"

Steve's heart clenched at that lyric. Even though Steve had heard the song hundreds of times before, he couldn't help but feel it differently just then. And he knew that it was definitely the Bucky of it all. Striking a chord deep inside of Steve.

Not having the same moment that Steve was, Bucky lifted his hand and pressed a soft kiss there.

Relaxing in his seat, Steve couldn't help but smile at the alpha. Sure, it wasn't the fairytale that Steve always envisioned. But that didn't make it any less special. Didn't make Bucky any less perfect.

The pair continued holding hands even after the song ended and Steve knew that he should remove his. After all, he didn't want to lead Bucky on. Which was what it kind of felt like. Even if there was that little voice encouraging him to be as close to Bucky as possible. That little voice suggesting they move in together and to live happily ever after.

"Fair warning," Bucky started, turned left, "My place isn't as nice as yours."

Rolling his eyes, Steve scoffed, "Like that matters."

As Bucky pulled into a parking lot, he shrugged, "Just didn't want you to be… surprised… or something."

Realizing that Bucky was genuinely vulnerable in that moment, Steve gave his hand a comforting squeeze. While Bucky parked, Steve informed him, "I grew up about three blocks East of here."

"Yeah?" Bucky's brows arched when he looked over at him. Steve nodded and Bucky asked, "You went to George Washington?"

"Of course," Steve scoffed, climbing out of the Volvo.

Bucky quickly followed and he questioned, "What year did you graduate?"

"Twenty ten, baby," Steve playfully bumped his shoulder against Bucky's.

"Shucks," Bucky snapped his fingers, causing Steve to chuckle. Climbing the steps, Bucky said, "We were there together for a full year before I graduated and we didn't even bump into each other."

"You sound disappointed," Steve smirked, following him up the next set of stairs.

"Oh, I am," Bucky confirmed, leading the way up another staircase. As he allowed Steve to hold onto his arm, he clarified, "To find you sooner? Well, I'd trade my left arm for it."

"Ha fucking ha," Steve rolled his eyes and nudged the alpha.

Bucky laughed in reply and led Steve over to a door. As he unlocked the door, Bucky teased, "I'm really going to have fun with that one."

"Seems like you already are," Steve shook his head, entering the apartment first.

Before either man could say anything else, a loud, demanding yowl came from the cat, "MEOW!"

"Goodness," Steve chuckled, turning to watch Bucky close the door and flip the lights on, "Someone definitely isn't happy with you."

"You're tellin' me," Bucky good-humoredly scoffed, hanging his keys on the hook.

A brush between his legs gained Steve's attention where he found the fluffiest cat he had ever seen. Crouching, Steve pet the British Longhair and was pleased when they attempted to climb onto his lap. When they couldn't because of Steve's stance, the cat meowed and headbutted at Steve's knee, causing Steve to sit on the floor, letting the cat have their way.

"C'mon, Greg," Bucky mocked, entering the kitchen, "We've talked about this."

"Greg?" Steve asked, scratching the cat's ear. Watching as Bucky opened a cupboard and pulled out a bag of cat food, Steve praised the golden-fur cat, "Greg's a good boy."

"Good _girl_ ," Bucky corrected as he poured the food into the top of the automatic feeder. Steve quirked a brow and Bucky clarified, "Named her before I could get a closer look. She was a garage cat. This scrawny, ratty, mouthy little thing that Dum Dum was sure wasn't going to make it. So, I started leaving food out and tried to get her to come closer. But she was stubborn as all hell and it took months before she finally came around."

Playfully, Steve told the cat, "He grows on ya, huh?"

Theatrically, Bucky tossed his head back and sarcastically laughed. Putting the cat food away, Bucky crossed the kitchen to where Steve was sitting on the floor. Crouching down, Bucky pet Greg and teasingly agreed with the cat, "I like him, too."

Blushing, Steve started looking around. It was a small apartment, but it was cozy. The plaid sofa had clearly seen some better days and the coffee table was scuffed, but Steve could tell that they were well cared for. The apartment was tidy and smelled like Bucky. Inhaling, Steve took in that content scent that wasn't from marking what was Bucky's but from Bucky simply living there. Which made Steve in no rush to leave.

"Where's the bathroom?" Steve asked.

"Oh, uh," Bucky pointed off to the side where one door was cracked, "It's through the bedroom."

"Thanks," Steve smiled. Accepting Bucky's help up, Steve's blush darkened and he repeated, "Thanks."

"Of course," Bucky grinned.

Briefly, his gaze dropped down to Steve's mouth, and Steve couldn't help but look at Bucky's. Not like it was a huge hardship though. The slightly chapped, red lips fit against Steve's so well. And he hoped that Bucky would just kiss him already.

When he didn't, Steve removed his hand and walked through the living room to the bedroom. Entering the bathroom, Steve rested against the door. Brows furrowing as he wondered if he was reaching and projecting his own feelings onto Bucky.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Steve shook the thoughts from his head. It was then that he noticed the ducky shower curtain and the ducky bathmat. Giggling at the shock of finding a grown man with a ducky bathroom. There were even little duck shaped soaps! To Steve's continued delight, he noticed that there was even a ducky nightlight.

After relieving his bladder, Steve stood to the side of the _splish, splash_ step ladder and used one of the yellow ducky soaps. For a moment, imagining them decorating their child's bathroom like this. For a moment, imagining what it would be like to live in Bucky's scent.

Drying his hands on the blue towel with little yellow duckies embroidered on them, Steve couldn't help but smile at the thoughts swirling around in his head. It wouldn't be a bad life. To be with Bucky.

Leaving the bathroom, Steve was about to leave the bedroom when he paused. Softly, Bucky was talking, "I know, I don't want to leave you either, but Steve wants me to spend the night. And how can I say no to him?"

A shock of ice shot down Steve's spine and caused his stomach to roil. Peeking his head out the crack of the door, Steve's brows furrowed. Expecting to find the alpha on the phone. Instead, he found Bucky leaning over to pet Greg. A warmth soothed Steve and he left the bedroom.

Bucky straightened and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Actually," Steve started, causing Bucky's brows to furrow. "I was thinking that maybe you shouldn't leave Greg."

"Oh," Bucky's shoulders slumped, but he put on a brave face, "Okay, yeah."

"No, not like that," Steve quickly assured. Worrying his lower lip, he crossed the room and amended, "That maybe _we_ could stay here. For Greg."

Grinning, Bucky softly agreed, "Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Steve confirmed. Then, he teased, "Where else am I going to find an alpha with a ducky bathroom."

Hiding his face, Bucky grumbled, "Last time I let my nieces decorate."

Wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist, Steve kissed his stubbly cheek and joked, "But imagine how much fun they'll have with a nursery."

"Oh, you don't even know how bad of an idea that is," Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders, holding him close. Kissing Steve's temple, Bucky suggested, "How about you make a nest, and I'll find some pajamas for you."

"Sounds like a plan," Steve nuzzled into Bucky's broad chest before tilting his head back to look up at the brunet.

Catching onto the hint now, Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to Steve's lips. When they pulled back, Bucky smiled down at him, "Go team."

"Go team," Steve repeated, enjoying the dopey grin on Bucky's lips as the alpha entered his bedroom. Around his calves, Greg rubbed herself against Steve in agreement.


	21. Twenty

**Twenty:**

By the time that Harper's recital came around, Bucky and Steve were tiptoeing towards inseparable. Either Steve asking Bucky to stay, or asking if _he_ could stay at Bucky's. Depending on how much he craved that calming scent. How much Steve allowed his hindbrain to control his actions. Which he already hated since his body was being dictated by his three inch occupant.

Speaking of the baby…

For nearly a half hour, Steve found himself hugging the toilet as Bucky's Famous Jalapeno Chili Mac quickly evacuated his petite frame. Along with everything else Steve had eaten that day. Behind him, Bucky rubbed his back and apologized for the billionth time.

"We don't have to go," Bucky reminded, still rubbing his back. "I can draw you a bath and then we can cuddle in your nest until bedtime."

"No, we ha--" Steve heaved, but nothing came up. Lowering the seat and lid, he flushed the toilet and leaned back to relax against Bucky, telling him, "We have to go. Harper is expecting us there and considering this is the first recital I'll be going to, I _want_ to be there."

Scent marking Steve's small bump over the white under shirt, Bucky kissed Steve's slightly sweaty temple, "Well, honey, there will be more recitals."

"But not _this_ one," Steve whined, letting his head fall back against Bucky's broad shoulder.

Bucky chuckled, "It's the Christmas recital that's been pushed back four times."

"So?" Steve good-humoredly scoffed.

"So," Bucky mocked. Kissing the side of Steve's head again, Bucky reminded, "It's February."

"Early February," Steve rolled his eyes and moved to stand. Bucky quickly helped and Steve got to work washing his hands and brushing his teeth. Around the tooth brush, Steve defiantly stated, "I am going to sit there and cheer for Harper the Red Nose Ballerina even if I have to cling to the trashcan!"

"God, I love it when you're stubborn," Bucky teased, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist and playfully nipping at his neck. Even going so far as to softly growl.

Rolling his eyes again, Steve swatted Bucky away so he could finish cleaning up. As he spit the foamy dregs into the sink, Steve said, "I think we can put black beans on the, _Nope! Definitely not! Do not feed, Steve!_ List."

Although the list started as a joke, it was quickly becoming valuable. Wiping his face, Steve slipped out of his button down and pulled off his under shirt as he entered his closet for some clean clothes. Deciding on a black turtleneck, Steve changed out of his snug gray slacks and grabbed a pair of nice jeans. Steve went to do up the button and realized that it was a struggle.

"You gotta be shitting me," Steve groaned in annoyance. They weren't the tightest fit, and the zipper was still able to go up, but the button still wasn't closing.

"Need help?" Bucky peeked into the walk-in.

"Please," Steve sighed, meeting Bucky halfway.

Tugging at the denim material, Bucky suggested, "Maybe try a different pair?"

Slumping, Steve agreed, "Fine."

As Steve turned around to find another pair of pants to wear, Bucky stopped him. Playfully, Bucky groped his ass as he teased, "Maybe we can find a way for you to still wear these."

Shaking his head, Steve pushed the -- now -- chuckling alpha away from himself. When Bucky jokingly made grabby hands for him, Steve swatted in his direction before grabbing a pair of lighter wash jeans. While he exchanged the pants, Bucky leaned against the doorway of his closet, just affectionately watching him.

Blushing, Steve focused on buttoning the snug jeans as he playfully asked, "Don't you have something better to do than look at me?"

"Nah," Bucky smirked, "I like lookin' at you. My new favorite hobby."

Steve rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his face. He couldn't help it. There was just something to Bucky that made him feel… giddy. And a part of Steve wanted him to shut it down. To stop before he got hurt, even if his heart was trying to leap out of his chest just to be closer to Bucky.

"What time is it?" Steve asked, picking invisible lint from his clothes.

"Um," Bucky checked his watch, "Seven thirty."

"Already?" Steve finally met Bucky's eyes. Bucky nodded and Steve blew out a breath and went to step around Bucky, but was stopped by the alpha. As Bucky's hands settled on Steve's hips, Steve set his on Bucky's broad chest, "Are you ready to go?"

"I mean," Bucky dropped his gaze, "We don't _have_ to go."

Despite the wave of nausea that suddenly struck him, Steve shook his head, "We're going. Or at least, _I'm_ going."

Bucky slid his arms around Steve's waist to hold him closer as he reasoned, "Wherever you're going, I'm going."

"Is that so?" Steve quirked a brow as a grin lifted the corner of his lips.

Nodding, Bucky leaned closer. Kissing Steve's mouth, Bucky confirmed around his lips, "Yes."

Twirling the short hair at the back of Bucky's head, a warmth coiled inside Steve's stomach with the way that Bucky reacted. Closing his eyes, Bucky rested his forehead to Steve's, tugging the petite omega even closer. Steve knew that if they didn't leave now -- not only would they be late -- they probably wouldn't go at all.

Clearing his throat, Steve said, "We should go."

"Only if you're sure," Bucky caressed Steve's cheek. When Steve gave him a pointed look, Bucky chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, you're sure. Got it. Let's go."

Flipping off the lights, Steve followed Bucky through his apartment. At the door, Steve laced up his boots. Once done, Steve stood up and rolled his eyes when he found Bucky standing there with his coat ready for him to slide into.

"You'd probably tie my shoes, if I asked, huh?" Steve mocked, tugging his peacoat on.

"Yup," Bucky enunciated as he pulled on his own jacket. Smirking, Bucky exited the apartment and teased, "And when squirt gets too big for you to see around, you won't even have to ask."

As Steve locked up, he quirked a brow and good-humoredly questioned, "'Squirt?'"

Bucky's cheeks flamed red and he clarified, "Just since we don't know what sex they are, ya know? Better than just saying, 'the baby.'"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Steve agreed, heading down the hallway. As they walked, their knuckles brushed and Steve was glad when Bucky took his hand in his. Then, Steve joked, "If we go off your family's odds, we're probably having a girl."

"At least then I'd have some experience," Bucky shrugged, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Steve's hand.

"More experience than me either way," Steve confirmed, stepping into the elevator.

Sweetly smiling, Bucky dropped Steve's hand and chose to wrap his arm around his slender shoulders instead. Kissing the top of his head, Bucky assured, "You're going to be a great pops."

Looking up at the brunet, Steve knew with every fiber of his being, "You're going to be a great dad."

Sharing another kiss, the elevator opened to the parking garage. Walking over to Steve's spot, the pair split with Bucky going to the passenger side and Steve heading for the driver's. Climbing in behind the wheel, the seat was set to Bucky's settings and he rolled his eyes. Idly, Steve wondered when they got to the point where Bucky's settings were saved to his seat.

Shaking his head, Steve pressed his preset and got ready to pull out of the spot. Of course, he had to wait until the seat was close enough for him to reach the pedals and steering wheel before he could do anything. Meanwhile, Bucky went through Steve's stations.

It probably should've irked him with how comfortable Bucky felt in his space. After all, Steve didn't even let his exes drive his vehicle, let alone have a preset. Not to mention that he didn't let any of them mess with his radio either. Steve figured that it was because Bucky only went through his presets instead of trying to set them to stations he preferred. And Steve appreciated Bucky for that.


	22. Twenty-One

**Twenty-One:**

After the toddlers performed, _Frosty, the Snowman_ , and after the five and six year olds did a much better job at performing, _O Christmas Tree_ , it was time for Harper's class. Steve only knew this because the entire Barnes family loudly cheered.

From the stage, Harper broadly waved before taking her stance. Steve couldn't help but watch fondly as the class began their, _Run Rudolph Run_ , routine. The only nice thing Steve could say was that, well, at least their reindeer dresses looked adorable and they seemed to be having fun.

"She's a natural, huh?" Mandy leaned over to tell Steve.

Smiling, Steve nodded and agreed, "Definitely."

All through the dance, the class was off beat and Steve could tell that one of the little boys was annoyed with them. Giving them dirty looks as they stumbled over themselves, started late, and just completely forgot the moves altogether. Steve felt for the kid. Even though he did find it adorable. Especially with how Harper completely danced off beat the entire time.

At the end of their performance Steve cheered just as loud as the rest of the Barnes. Enjoying the way they supported each other, Steve was glad that they accepted him as one of theirs. Another part of their pack. Steve's heart couldn't help but skip a beat at that revelation.

With the next age group class coming on the stage, Steve realized that his bladder was now full and he needed to leave. Pronto! Standing, Steve went to excuse himself, only Bucky stopped him, "Everything okay?"

"Gotta pee," Steve quickly reassured before making his way down the row of Barneses until he was at the aisle. Almost tripping over his own feet once he got there, too. Which was long enough for Tibby -- with Lucy on her chest and Sadie in tow -- to catch up.

"Potty train," Tibby softly giggled, following Steve.

Steve, all the while, nearly sprinted towards the lobby where the restrooms were. When he finally reached the bathroom, he was glad to find that there wasn’t a line and rushed over to one of the unoccupied stalls. Finally able to relieve his bladder Steve felt so good that he let out a deep huff, content.

"Uncle Steve, you in here?" Sadie called out.

"Yup," Steve confirmed, shaking his head and smiling.

"Uncle Steve?" Sadie pushed on the locked stall door.

"Just a minute, sweetie," Steve told her as he finished up.

"Sadie, you can't just run off," Tibby scolded once she entered the bathroom with a crying Lucy.

"'M sorry," Sadie apologized.

After Steve zipped his close-to-snug jeans and flushed the toilet, he opened the stall door. Finding Tibby changing Lucy's diaper and Sadie twirling around in front of the sinks. Steve couldn't help but smile at the little girl and the way she marveled at the way her sparkly skirt puffed up from the air when she spun.

"Sadie, go potty," Tibby told the four year old while Steve washed his hands.

The tiny brunette dramatically sighed and hung her head when she headed for a stall, "Okay."

Chuckling under his breath, Steve dried his hands. Tibby glanced over her shoulder and she joked, "Wanna change a diaper? For practice?"

"No, that's okay," Steve shook his head, nervously laughing.

"Damn," Tibby good-naturedly scoffed, buttoning Lucy's onesie. Pulling on the seven month old's little, sparkly pants, Tibby joked, "That's the worst thing about being a parent. You can't pawn them off on anyone, and whenever they cry, people hand them back to you." Fixing the baby on her chest, she affectionately marked her back and told Steve, "It's positively awful."

Softly smiling, Steve's hand affectionately slid over the protrusion of his abdomen, "Sounds like it."

Once done, Sadie ran out of the stall and over to the sinks. Still being too short to reach anything, Steve picked her up to help her. As she sloppily washed her hands, she sang, " _Wash my hands, doo doo doo doo doo doo. Wash my hands, doo doo doo doo doo doo. With soap, doo doo doo doo doo doo._ "

"I think you're good, doo doo doo doo doo doo," Tibby mocked, rocking Lucy. "Time to go, doo doo doo doo doo doo."

Steve agreed and so did his back as he set the little girl down and walked her over to the automatic hand dryers. Even though she was more concerned on dancing, she mimicked Steve as he rubbed his hands together under the warm air and wiggled his hips since she liked to dance so much.

"Ready?" Tibby asked. Steve nodded and he looked down at Sadie who grabbed his hand in her damp one. Looking back at Tibby, the woman nodded and said, "Let's go!"

"Go team?" Steve scoffed.

"Go team!" Sadie enthusiastically agreed while Tibby gave Steve a knowing look. After all, it was her brother who Steve got the phrase from.

Quietly, the four of them entered the auditorium. Since all of the classes were on stage for the grand finale, they decided to stand at the back wall while they waited for it to end. Occasionally, Steve bobbed to the poppy classic, _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ , while Tibby quietly sang along.

Still holding his hand, Sadie twirled herself on his finger and wiggled her shoulders. Steve tried to get her to watch the show, but by the time that she returned her attention to the stage, it was over. Pulling her close, Steve cheered for Harper just as loud as Tibby did beside him, but neither of them were as loud as Sadie.

"We should wait for them in the lobby," Tibby suggested, and Steve agreed as he noticed people were heading for the doors.

With a secure grip on Sadie's hand, Steve led the way out to the lobby and off to the side, out of the way. Not long after, families started filing out into the lobby. Quickly, it became difficult to see if _their_ family was one of those families. And seeing that Tibby, herself, wasn't exactly tall, Steve became anxious. His mind going to the worst conclusion, he was afraid that Bucky would leave without him.

Steve tried his hardest to keep his scent neutral, but considering the concerned look that Tibby shot him and the way the beta man near them gave them more space, Steve knew that he wasn't doing a good job. He also knew that he probably wouldn't calm down until Bucky was -- at least -- in sight.

Thankfully, it didn't take much longer for Steve to spot Bucky. For a moment, he attempted to get Bucky's attention while the brunet looked for him. However, because everyone around him and Tibby were so much taller, it seemed as though the handsome alpha wouldn't ever see him with him just standing there on his tiptoes, waving his arms.

So, Steve leaned closer to Tibby and told her over the noise, "I'm going to get Bucky."

Tibby nodded, confirming that she heard and understood. Then, grabbed onto his arm to inform him, "I found mom head downstairs."

Steve nodded and went in the opposite direction of Tibby and Sadie. Fortunately, with his scent being of an anxious, pregnant omega, the crowd split for him. It also caused Bucky to finally see him and meet him halfway.

"Where ya been?" Bucky asked, furrowed brows and pouty lips.

"Bathroom," Steve answered with a shrug, "Then, we decided to just wait in the back."

Nodding, Bucky rested his flesh hand on Steve's hip and stroked the skin between the hem of his turtleneck and the waistband of his jeans. Steve nuzzled closer to him. Enjoying the warmth and comfort that Bucky provided. Even if that fresh hot cocoa in front of a fire, next to a freshly cut tree, caused Steve to crave a hot chocolate.

"So, I was thinkin' that we could go to the diner. Get you one of those pistachio sha--"

"Bucky?"

In his arms, Bucky straightened, and Steve's brows furrowed as he looked up at the alpha. Only, Bucky wasn't looking at him. No, Bucky was looking to the side. So, Steve followed his eyeline and found an attractive blonde woman wearing a floral scent blocker.

"Sharon," Bucky breathlessly greeted. Clearly shocked to be seeing her. And it was the way Bucky was reacting that clued Steve in that this woman had meant something to Bucky.

"God, it's been --" Sharon waved her hands around when she talked "-- forever. How've you been?"

Bucky awkwardly shrugged, "Fine."

Sharon nodded, looking over Bucky's face, "You look good."

"Thanks," Bucky forced a grin on his face, but it came out crooked and ingenuine. His eyes stayed on Sharon's and he said, "So do you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

It was then that her gaze dropped do Steve and Bucky held him closer, "This is Steve."

"Nice to meet you," Steve greeted, wondering what happened between the pair for them to be so awkward. Correction, Sharon was happy to see Bucky, Bucky was awkward.

"You too," Sharon agreed, eyes going to Steve's covered neck. Steve assumed that she was looking for a mating scar. Especially since his scent easily gave away that they were expecting, even when squirt wasn't nearly big enough to make Steve look noticeably pregnant.

Before anything else could be said, a man with curly brown hair and one of the _Frosty_ dancers on his hip joined them. Sharon accepted the casual, chaste kiss from the man and introduced him to Steve and Bucky, "This is my husband, Cameron. And our daughter, Madelyn."

"Bucky," he introduced himself. Pulling Steve closer, "Steve. We're actually expecting, ourselves."

"Congratulations," Cameron smiles, rubbing Madelyn's back while she rested her head on his narrow shoulders. Directing his attention to his wife, he said, "We'll be in the car."

"Right behind you," Sharon confirmed.

"It was nice meeting you both," Cameron said as he eased through the crowd towards the doors.

"It was nice seeing you," Sharon told Bucky, "Give your family a hug for me?"

"Yeah," Bucky dismissively agreed.

Sharon stood there for a moment, as though she was expecting something else to be said. However, Bucky wasn't going to say anything else. So, Sharon directed her attention to Steve, "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Steve fixed a smile on his face and watched as the blonde squeezed through the crowd.

Steve tilted his head back to look up at Bucky. For a moment, Bucky kept watching Sharon. When Bucky's shoulders eased and his stance loosened, Steve figured that Sharon left the building.

Casually, Steve asked, "Who was that?"

"The woman I was going to marry."


	23. Twenty-Two

**Twenty-Two:**

Steve was already on his second pistachio shake and Bucky was still just sitting there quietly. Sure, Steve might've been using the frosty drink as a security blanket and a way to keep him preoccupied since Bucky was, very clearly, not acting like the Bucky that Steve knew. But Steve figured that he deserved to have extra shake after the puke-fest earlier and the shock of Bucky's former lover that left Bucky almost comatose. Not that Steve could blame him, of course. Knowing that if he had seen one of his exes, he'd probably be just as quiet. Especially if Steve had been engaged to one of them.

Wondering if Bucky needed a little prompting, Steve asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about," Bucky shrugged, keeping his focus on his order of chili cheese fries. Even though Steve hadn't seen Bucky actually eat one of them.

"Okay," Steve sighed, pushing the shake away. Wondering if he should ask for the check and suggest they leave already. But Steve wasn't sure if Bucky would leave with him or go back to his apartment to be alo--

"Okay, fine."

Steve looked up from his bacon cheeseburger to watch Bucky. As he shifted in his seat, Bucky started, "Sharon and I were high school sweethearts. Back then, it just seemed natural for us to spend the rest of our lives together, ya know?"

Never having a relationship like that, Steve didn't know. But he wasn't going to tell Bucky that when the handsome alpha was focusing on a straw wrapper, talking about someone who was very important to him at one point in his life.

"She wasn't very happy with me when I joined the army. But we loved each other, so we moved past it," Bucky chewed on his lip and didn't bring his gaze up to Steve's. Whereas Steve couldn't remove his gaze from Bucky, even if he wanted to. "Got engaged. All that cheesy shit that were inspired by the best omroms.

"It was during my second tour when I had my run-in with the IED," Bucky's prosthetic shifted, "It wasn't the same after that. _I_ wasn't the same.

"I had a lot of issues, and I didn't treat Sharon the way that she deserved," Bucky quietly admitted. Not even a moment later, he amended, "Not bad, or anything like that. Just… not how I should've been. I was distant and moody. And since I wasn't treating her the way I used to, I ended things. For a while, she checked in on me. Tried to work things out between us. But at the time, I needed to work on myself, and that's what I did.

"The man I am now, isn't the same man I was with her, nor who I was after I returned from Iraq." Bucky looked up at Steve, extending his arm across the table to hold Steve's hand as he promised, "I'll always be good to you and the baby."

"To me and squirt," Steve corrected, his voice raspy and tight as he attempted to hold back the sudden wave of emotion from Bucky's words.

A grin stretched up and crinkled his eyes. Bucky confirmed, "You and squirt."

As he pulled back his arm, so he could continue eating, Steve worried his lower lip. In honor of, _I'll Show You Mine, If You Show Me Yours_ , Steve figured it was only fair to talk about his own exes. Even if they were better off buried in the back of Steve's mind along with his most embarrassing stories. Like the time that in the fourth grade when Steve peed himself on the school bus and everyone thought that it was a water bottle spill. Or at the fifth grade talent shop where he performed the _Mulan_ classic, _Reflection_ , and everyone applauded before the song was over because they wanted him off the stage. Or the time --

Steve shook his head, now wasn't the time.

"I, uh… I know what it's like," Steve started. Not sure where he was going. Of course, that had never stopped him before. "Having a partner that's distant."

Bucky hung his head, ashamed. Under the table, Steve extended his leg until he found Bucky's. Fondly rubbing his foot against Bucky's, Steve continued, "About two years ago, I was in a really bad relationship. It was the first relationship after my mom passed and I went along with a lot of shitty stuff that I usually wouldn't have taken before.

"Eventually, he started getting pressured to mate me. His parents especially," Steve found himself in Bucky's prior position. Not wanting to look into those steel blue eyes when he admitted, "So, he tried to force it on me."

"Steve, you don't have to --"

"I do, though," Steve sat up in his seat. Trying to muster up some courage as he told Bucky, "I don't know where this -- between us -- is going. But I know that I don't want to mate you. Not because I don't care about you -- because I do. Just… I don't think it's necessary. My mom was mated to my dad, and when he dipped, she had to have it broken. Hell, even Mandy had to have hers broken!"

Taking Steve's shaking hand in his, Bucky assured, "You don't have to convince me how serious mating is. You don't want to mate, we won't mate. Easy as that."

"Easy as that?" Steve repeated. Confidently, Bucky nodded his confirmation. And even though Steve had been thinking about living together for a while, Steve chose that moment to suggest, "So, just moving in together wouldn't be out of the question then?"

"Really?" Bucky's undivided attention was focused solely on Steve.

"I mean," Steve's heart slammed against his ribcage, "If that would be… okay."

"Are you kidding?" On Bucky's face, there was a grin so bright that it warmed Steve to the bone. Then, it all came crashing down when Bucky said, "Wait."

"'Wait,' what?" Steve asked, trying to remain calm.

"Okay, um," Bucky ran his hand through his hair and leaned closer, "Is this a real offer? Or is this just hypothetical?"

Deciding to just go for it, Steve clarified, "Real offer."

Bucky bit back his grin -- or tried to -- as he asked, "Is Greg allowed to come?"

"Of course," Steve scoffed, "I wouldn't have asked if she wasn't."

"So, you're really asking me to move in?" Bucky questioned. Steve nodded and Bucky leaned over the table to kiss Steve. With their lips still connected, Bucky answered, "I'd love to."

"Good," Steve let out a breath of relief and Bucky flashed him a dopey smile, looking at Steve as though he gave him the best gift ever. Steve realized that maybe he had.


	24. Twenty-Three

**Twenty-Three:**

As quick as their non-relationship relationship had progressed, it really shouldn't have surprised Steve that it would only continue. Or that Squirt would keep getting bigger. Yet, faster than a snowball speeding down a hill, the Barneses were helping move Bucky into his apartment and none of Steve's pants fit anymore at fifteen weeks pregnant.

Being handed a package of black elastic _, ouchless,_ ponytail holders, Steve asked, "What's this?"

"Hair ties," Mandy answered, setting down a box marked, _kitchen_.

"What?" Steve's brows furrowed, opening the box so he could unpack it.

"For your pants." Steve glanced down at the joggers that were snug, but fit better than his jeans or slacks. Mandy giggled and clarified, "For buttons. Bucky said that they weren't fitting the bump. If you use a hair tie, they should hold you over until you buy new ones."

"Oh," Steve was oddly touched by the advice, "Thanks."

"Of course," Mandy smiled. Holding up some pans, she asked, "Where do you want these?"

After directing Mandy to put them in the cabinet beneath the island, Steve glanced over to the living room where the kids were preoccupied with _Frozen_. Smiling at the way Sadie, Harper, and even little Gracie danced around. Of course, Gracie wasn't as sturdy with her movements, but that could be excused since she was only two.

Briefly, with Bucky having just set a box down and Steve putting a reminder to buy new pants on the fridge, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. His face buried in Steve's neck and his flesh hand on Squirt. Softly, Bucky sang along in his ear, "' _So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!_ '"

Playfully, Steve shoved the happy, unfairly handsome, alpha away. Only for Bucky to chuckle and kiss his temple before following Becca and Oscar as they carried his dresser towards the master bedroom. Taking just a few steps behind them, Steve grabbed onto Bucky's arm to pull him back in for a chaste kiss.

That dopey grin tugged at Bucky's lips again, and Steve couldn't help but smile, too. After all, it was better than fidgeting. Which was what Steve really wanted to do since change made him antsy.

So, Steve focused on organizing. He was good at organizing. Especially since he didn't have a lot of material items and neither did Bucky. And Steve was glad for that. Sarah always hated clutter and she passed that down to Steve.

"Sweetie, you don't gotta do this," Tibby informed, moving the box of dishes closer to herself. "You can sit and point, and we'll take care of it."

Mandy nodded her confirmation, then added, "The 'rents have a gift for you anyway."

"A gift?" Steve's brows furrowed. Both women nodded and Steve nervously chewed on his lower lip, "Okay."

In the armchair, Steve found Winnie with Gracie on one knee and Sadie on the other. Even though the Barnes matriarch had been nothing but kind to Steve, he still found himself on edge. Anxious about what this gift would be. Steve was going to chalk it up to all the chaos currently taking place in his usually silent apartment.

"Hi, sweetie," Winnie greeted Steve with that same warm grin that she gave every other family member. The same grin that Bucky inherited. The very grin that their baby could have inherited. "Taking a break?"

"More like forced to," Steve joked, taking a seat on the couch next to Camila. The eleven year old curled up in his side immediately. Hiding his surprise, he draped his arm along her back and told her, "They kicked me out."

Winnie shook her head in faux sympathy as she loudly teased, "If only they helped their mother like that!"

Both women mockingly repeated her, but continued unpacking all the while. Winnie rolled her eyes, even as the smile stayed on her face. The girls started giggling, too, and Steve found himself easing. Perhaps it was because Steve hadn't had a mother in a decade, or perhaps it was because Winnie was sitting in Sarah's favorite chair. Whatever it was, Steve found himself wanting to curl up to Winnie's side the way Camila was to him.

Turning around, Sadie -- loudly -- whispered, "Can I give him the present now?"

Since it was clear the four year old hadn't grasped how to lower her voice yet, Steve pretended that he didn't hear anything. Winnie glanced up at Steve and then redirected her attention to Sadie. Nodding, Winnie silently confirmed that they could now give Steve the present.

Excitedly, Sadie scrambled off Winnie's lap and Camila sat up. Even the thirteen year old, Violet, had a toothy grin on her face. Steve's brows furrowed, but a smile remained tugging on his lips. Especially when Harper ran off after Sadie. Both girls giggling.

As they waited for the girls to return, Steve focused on the movie playing on his TV. Enjoying the way his apartment was filled with life. Giggling girls and their giggling mothers. Dum Dum's booming voice and Bucky's musical laughter. Oscar singing along with the movie as he continued to help Bucky unload more boxes into the apartment.

Idly, Steve wondered if it was his nesting hormones. Not that it mattered when the girls returned with George in tow. A small sparkly purple bag in his grasp. Crouching, George quietly spoke to the little girls. They turned back to look at Steve, and Steve smiled at them. Giving them a little wave and causing them to giggle into their hands.

Carefully, George handed the bag to Harper and the seven year old raced around the coffee table to Steve with Sadie following. Not caring that their slightly older relatives were on the sofa beside Steve, the two younger girls climbed on and over them to get to the petite omega.

"OW!" Camila complained while Harper completely ignored her cousin and held the bag out to Steve, "This is for you!"

"Thank you," Steve smiled, taking the bag and helping Sadie settle on his lap.

Then, before Steve could even open the bag, Sadie was starting to pull out the glitter tissue paper. Dum Dum reprimanded, "Sarah May!"

Steve's heart stopped and the bag slipped from his hand as he whipped his head to the side to look at the man. Sure, it was a common name. But what got to Steve was that that was his mom's name _exactly_.

"Steve?" Winnie asked, concerned.

Realizing his lip was quivering and his gaze was blurry with unshed tears, Steve looked at the older alpha. Not trusting his voice enough to speak, he pressed his lips tightly together. Becca had joined them in the living room and was in the process of removing her youngest daughter from Steve's lap, but he stopped her.

"It's okay," Steve assured, with a sniffle.

"You sure?" Becca asked, while Sadie grabbed onto Steve's neck. Steve nodded and Becca glanced behind him. He didn't even have to look to see who it was because there was only one person who would've been there.

Comfortingly, Bucky swiped his wrist over Steve's shoulder, subtly marking him as he draped his arms around Steve's neck. Kissing the top of Steve's head, Bucky silently reassured him that he was right there.

So, Steve sniffled again and held the palm-size purple box in his hand. Clearing his throat, Steve directed his attention to the little girls, "I sure could use some help opening this."

"I'll do it!" Harper jumped at the opportunity, getting in his face while Sadie hurried, "Me! Me! Me!"

Bucky kissed his temple and whispered, "You okay?"

Keeping his eyes on the present, Steve nodded and reached up with his free hand to tenderly squeeze Bucky's hand. When the top of the short box was off and the girls started pulling back the tissue paper, George warned his granddaughters, "Be careful."

Harper removed the keychain from the box and Sadie exclaimed, "It's a handsa!"

"Hamsa," Bucky kindly corrected.

Looking over the mosaic keychain, Steve's eyes roamed over the familiar design. Instead of a pinkie finger, there was another thumb, and in the center of the hand was a large eye. It was beautiful and Steve meant it when he said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," George affectionately waved off.

Winnie informed, "It's to protect you and the baby."

As if that was her cue, Sadie stood and wiggled her fingers as she got in Steve's face, "From Evil Eye."

"Oh, well, than that makes this the most important gift," Steve smiled, kissing her forehead. He wasn't necessarily sure what the Evil Eye was, but he figured he could always ask Bucky later. Or even google it, if he didn't feel like bugging him.

Kissing Harper's forehead, too, Steve eased himself from under the lingering Barneses and hugged George. Hugging Winnie next, he accepted the kiss to his cheek and indulged the toddler on her lap when Gracie reached for him with slobbery hands. Kissing Gracie's forehead, as well, Steve moved towards the key hook where he could attach the keychain.

Hanging them back on their hook, they looked complete. And Steve began brainstorming ways to repay Natasha for bringing this alpha -- and his family -- into his life.


	25. Twenty-Four

**Twenty-Four:**

"Sorry," Bucky apologized once the Barnes family left. "I know they're a lot."

"They're fine," Steve reassured, rearranging the books on his shelves so Bucky's would fit, too. "It was nice having them here."

"You su--" Bucky cut himself off when Steve gave him a look. Instead, Bucky teased, "Yeah? You might not want them to know that. Then you'll never get rid of them."

Smirking, Steve joked, "The only Barnes I've ever wanted to get rid of is _you_."

"Ha," Bucky deadpanned. "Let's hope Squirt gets their sense of humor from me."

"Oh, bite me," Steve remarked in jest while Bucky tossed his head back to laugh. Steve rolled his eyes, but loved the sound of Bucky's laugh over the soft sound of the radio.

"When and where, baby?" Bucky playfully replied, briefly ducking his head into Steve's neck. Rubbing his stubbly cheek over Steve's smooth skin, causing a shudder to roll through the petite omega and causing Bucky to pull back, chuckling.

Childishly, Steve stuck his tongue out at the laughing alpha, even as his cheeks burned red and he muttered, "Shut up."

Bucky just laughed some more. Steve wished that he could keep up a poker face of faux annoyance, but he couldn't. There was just something to Bucky's laughter that made Steve finally understand when people claimed it was contagious. The chuckles bubbled out of Steve whether he liked it or not and his hands went to his protruding abdomen as he did so.

As his laughter died down, Steve noticed the affectionate way that Bucky was looking at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Bucky shook his head, but that fond grin stayed.

So, Steve moved onto the next box. Finding things wrapped in newspaper, Steve carefully removed one of the items and unwrapped it. In his hand, a small mosaic cylinder lay. The same colors as his key chain. Steve held it up and curiously asked, "What's this?"

"Oh," Bucky held his hand out for it. Brushing their fingers along one another's as they exchanged it, Bucky explained, "It's a mezuzah. You place it on your doorframe and it protects your home. Or at least, that's how we've always thought of it. I mean, _technically_ , it's supposed to remind us of our heritage and be a symbol of God's love… or something."

Nodding, Steve looked over the beautiful item, "Are you going to hang it up?"

"You'll let me?" Bucky's brows shot up in his shock. It was clear that he didn't want to make Steve do anything he wasn't comfortable with as he quickly claimed, "After all, it's more of a superstitious type of thing for me."

Steve's brows furrowed as he looked up at Bucky, "Superstitious or religious, it's something that's yours. Do you want to hang it?"

"It's your place, though." Bucky shrugged, "And you're a Gentile."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Bucky. Wrapping his arms around the alpha's waist, Steve reminded, "It's your place, too. I want this to feel like home."

Bucky preened and leaned down to kiss Steve. Carefully, Steve touched Bucky's hand that held the mezuzah. Leaving the kiss short and sweet, Steve shrugged, "Plus, I like the idea of having something protecting us."

"Yeah?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded, and Bucky kissed him again. Around Steve's lips, Bucky said, "I'm gonna need a hammer and nails."

"You're in luck," Steve smiled, reluctantly removing himself from Bucky's warm frame. Crossing the room to the kitchen, Steve ignored how empty the place felt with the Barneses gone -- along with his dining table -- and opened the junk drawer. Finding an opened packaged of small nails and a hammer, Steve held them up and turned to smile at Bucky.

"You," Bucky started, making his way to Steve. Cupping the back of his head to bring him in for a kiss, he finished, "Are amazing."

Taking the tools from him, Bucky walked over to the door. Half-figuring that Bucky would probably need someone to hold something and half just wanting to be near him, Steve followed. Of course, it wasn't exactly a chore watching Bucky's firm ass as they walked down the hallway.

"Do you mind?" Bucky asked, holding out the small package of nails. As he placed one of the nails between his lips, he winked at Steve, causing Steve's cheeks to heat.

Steve accepted the package and watched as Bucky placed the mezuzah on the doorframe. At a slant, Bucky started hammering the tiny nail into the frame. Steve's brows furrowed and he asked, "Why's it crooked?"

To Steve's curious amusement, Bucky shrugged and honestly answered, "I don't know. It's just how it's hung."

"Oh, okay," Steve smirked, amused with the alpha and holding back a chuckle.

Once the mezuzah was in place, Bucky kissed Steve's forehead. Subtly marking him with his wrist as he passed the pregnant omega. For a moment, Steve just stood there, gazing at the pretty cylinder. It was nice. It felt right. Reminding Steve of the wind chimes that Sarah loved so much. He didn't get it back then, but he got it now. The peace of it all.

Hammer-less, Bucky hugged Steve from behind. Nuzzling his face in Steve's neck. Near his scent glands, Bucky simply inhaled him. Effectively scenting him and causing a shiver to run down Steve's spine. Sliding his wrist along Steve's bump, Steve placed his hands over top of Bucky's; cozy and content. Glad that he didn't have to worry about Bucky's scent fading now.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate," Bucky offered, "Would you like some?"

"Mmm," Steve hummed, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder, "Please."

"Of course," Bucky kissed Steve's temple and pulled away, "I'll get started on it."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, heading into the living room while Bucky entered the kitchen.

As Steve continued unpacking the trinkets, he stumbled upon pictures. A younger Bucky with family and friends. Steve adored the ones featuring the Barnes family throughout the siblings' lives. Especially the one where George -- just after labor, still in hospital gown -- had a messy mullet and a mustache as he cried tears of joy while holding an infant Becca wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms while Winnie held Bucky covered in blue. When Steve got to one picture where toddler Bucky and Becca had matching mullets while a newborn Mandy was as bald as a cue ball, he covered his mouth to muffle his laughter, but it was no use.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked, setting the mugs on the coffee table.

Not able to speak through his laughter, Steve held the framed picture out to him and watched as the brunet pet Greg before taking it from Steve. Looking it over, Bucky's cheeks turned red and he joked, "Oh, and I assume you never had a lame haircut."

Steve only laughed harder at that, "I had a bowl cut for, like, eleven years."

"Oof," Bucky chuckled, placing the frame on one of the shelves.

For a moment, they continued unpacking in their comfortable silence. But then, the radio caught Bucky's attention. He crossed the room and suggested, "Dance with me?"

"No," Steve shook his head, "I'm a terrible dancer."

"Not what I remember from Nattie's party," Bucky wiggled his brows, holding his hand out for Steve.

"That's what alcohol does, Buck," Steve snorted.

"Oh, c'mon," Bucky pleaded, "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, it's a good song, and we're happy. Dance with me? Please?"

"Fine, but this is your Valentine's gift." Keeping up the façade that it was some big chore, Steve placed his hand in Bucky's and allowed the alpha to pull him close. Steve warned, "If I step on your toes, it's your own fault, I tried to warn you."

"Okay," Bucky smiled, swaying them as he placed Steve's left hand on his shoulder before sliding his own right hand around to Steve's back.

The song was upbeat with a raspy voiced singer crooning about how his loved one was the best thing that ever happened to him. Playfully, Bucky spun Steve out and brought him back to hold him close. Easily maneuvering Steve around the empty space between Steve's couch and the kitchen island.

_Baby,  
We've come a long way  
And, baby  
You know I hope and I pray  
That you believe me  
When I say this love will never fade away_

"' _You are the best thing_ ,'" Bucky sang along with both the singer and the backup, "' _You're the best thing, ooh, Ever happened to me_.'"

Chuckling, Steve shook his head while his cheeks burned red just like the tips of his ears. All the while, Bucky spun him around with a cheesy smile on his face. Bringing him close again, Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve, causing a warmth to fill him and made him wish it could last forever.


	26. Twenty-Five

**Twenty-Five:**

At eighteen weeks, Steve was lounging in his nest with a baby name book in hand, Greg by his side, and _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ on the TV. As far as Saturday nights went, it was pretty good. Especially when Bucky returned with two bowls of popcorn: buttered for himself and caramel-mustard for Steve.

"You didn't have to pause it," Bucky commented, taking his seat in the nest on Greg's other side.

"It's your favorite," Steve set the book down on the sofa's arm and played the episode. Shoving some of his popcorn into his mouth, Steve teased, "Plus, it's more fun to watch you geek out."

Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes, but returned his attention to the TV. And since Bucky had, Steve did, too. Not quite sure what was happening in the episode, but he didn't mind; it was still entertaining. Plus, he was more interested in finding a fitting name for Squirt.

"What do you think about, 'Elsie?'" Steve asked around a mouthful.

"Elsie," Bucky repeated, testing the name out. "Elsie. Elsie Rogers-Barnes."

"Barnes-Rogers," Steve corrected.

"Elsie Barnes-Rogers," Bucky cocked his head from side-to-side. Shoving more popcorn in his mouth, Bucky said, "I like it."

"Elsie," Steve softly repeated to himself. After a moment, Steve scrunched his face and said, "I don't like it."

Chuckling, Bucky shook his head. Over the past week, it had become a thing between them. Even though they still weren't sure what sex Squirt was. Regardless, one of them would ask about a name, test it out, only for them to not like it. So far, the casualties had been: Phoebe (suggested by Steve, vetoed by Bucky; "the first girl who ever broke my heart was named, 'Phoebe.'"), Augusta (suggested by Bucky, vetoed by Steve; "they would be Augusta born in August?"), Rosanna (suggested by Steve, vetoed by Steve after Bucky spent the next three days singing the Toto classic), and Sabina (suggested by Bucky, vetoed by Bucky after he kept incorrectly testing, 'Sabrina.').

"How about we name them after your mom?" Bucky suggested.

And while it had been Steve's original thought, it wasn't possible anymore. Not with little Sadie's legal name being Sarah May. But he didn't feel remorse over it. Instead, it made him love the four year old just a little more than he already did.

"Can't," Steve answered, licking mustard off his fingers.

Bucky's brows furrowed, "Why can't you?"

"Because Sadie has it," Steve shrugged eyeing the alpha's bowl of popcorn.

"Oh," Bucky started worrying his lower lip. "I didn't know that."

"It's okay," Steve assured, reaching over Greg to get some of Bucky's popcorn. Smiling to himself, Steve claimed, "She would've hated it anyway. I can hear her now --" Steve chuckled to himself before poorly imitating his late mother "-- 'Steven Grant, why would you do that to them?! They didn't do anything to deserve that!'"

A large grin stretched across Bucky's face the way it always did when Steve talked about something he loved, but especially his mom. He didn't do it often, but when he did, Bucky acted as though he was hanging on his every word. And whenever Bucky did that, with that stupidly adorable dopey grin, it always made Steve's heart shift, as though it was out of sync before and finally found the rhythm it was meant to follow.

Pursing his lips as he thought, Steve tried, "Clementine?"

"It's a bit of a mouthful," Bucky declined, going back to eating his popcorn, but purposely going slow so Steve could steal some.

Steve accepted that and shoved more food in his mouth. Excitedly, Steve started, "Ooh!"

"What?" Bucky immediately asked, shifting to help Steve in any way.

Waving off the brunet's concern, Steve clarified, "You know what sounds good? Avocados. But ice cream."

Exaggeratedly, Bucky's expression twisted in disgust, "Pregnancy cravings are so weird."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me," Steve good-naturedly scoffed, licking the mustard-caramel remnants from his fingers. "Ya know what would be better than avocado ice cream? Guacamole ice cream. With chocolate chips. And cinnamon sugar."

While Steve licked his lips at the thought, Bucky set his unfinished bowl of popcorn on the table, "Well, I've lost my appetite."

"Sorry," Steve chuckled, placing his bowl to the side table. Picking the book back up, he asked, "Holly?"

Moving closer to Steve despite Greg's complaints, Bucky repeated, "Holly. Holly Barnes-Rogers. I like it. Reminds me of winter."

Steve made a face, "I change my mind."

Chuckling, Bucky propped his head on his prosthetic while he read over Steve's shoulder. His flesh hand rubbed over the more pronounced baby bump, scent-marking as he did. "What about, 'Este?'"

"Too close to Elsie," Steve answered, turning the page.

"Eliana," Bucky offered.

Before anything else could be said though, a knock at the door interrupted them. Bucky's brows furrowed and he leaned back, away from Steve. Meanwhile, Steve was attempted to not seem too excited and to keep his scent neutral. After all, it was supposed to be a surprise.

When another knock came, Steve acted as though he was going to get the door, but Bucky stood from the sofa. Bucky reasoned, "It's probably just someone lost."

Playing along, Steve nodded. Listening carefully though, Steve chewed on his lower lip as the excitement bubbled inside him. Briefly hoping that Bucky would be pleasantly surprised. If he wasn't, Steve would probably cry. Half because of this surprise not working and half because of all his hormones.

At the sound of party blowers and poppers being heard, Steve figured that Bucky opened the door. As the group of men sang The Beatles, _Birthday_ , Steve couldn't help but laugh. Apart from the men being practically tone-deaf, it was entertaining.

"' _You say it's your birthday, It's my birthday, too!_ '" Steve tapped his foot and covered his mouth to muffle his laughter, "' _They say it's your birthday, We're gonna have a good time! I'm glad it's your birthday, Happy birthday to you!_ '"

Footsteps were heard heading down the hallway towards the living room. Bucky was the first to be seen, picking confetti out of his shirt collar. Becca and Dum Dum next, wearing purple and green striped party hats. After them was Gabe, Oscar's older brother, with LED shutter glasses. From the shop, Jim and Jacques continued blowing the party horns until they spotted Steve on the sofa. Taking up the rear of the group was Falsworth wearing a polka dot party hat.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Bucky questioned his friends, shaking his shirt out over the trash can, so any confetti will go in there.

"Steve figured you could use a night out," Dum Dum shrugged, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs and picking up Bucky's bowl of popcorn.

Bucky looked over at Steve then. While Bucky's brows furrowed, Steve shrugged and reasoned, "You've been home every night."

"I _like_ being home every night," Bucky defended himself, shaking confetti from his hair.

Shrugging, Steve said, "But it's your birthday."

"It's the Saturday _before_ my birthday," Bucky corrected.

"So?" Jim belched, reaching over to shove a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Would you rather we come back next weekend?"

Bucky set his hands on his hips, looking like he was about to argue. So, Steve informed, "I thought it would be nice to have a night out. Especially with the baby halfway here and all."

"Yeah, you never know when you'll be able to get wasted again," Jacques reasoned.

Steve quirked his brow up at Bucky, "Go have fun!"

"We only turn thirty-three once," Becca added, theatrically pouting like a child.

Sighing, Bucky caved, "Fine."

The group cheered and Bucky simply rolled his eyes. As Dum Dum handed him a party hat -- and one for Steve, too -- Jim and Jacques were back to blowing those damn roll-up horns. Although Steve was glad that they were all having a good time, he still shot them both A Look.

"Knock it off," Bucky complained, crossing the room to Steve. Crouching, so they'd be closer to eye-level, he questioned, "Are you comin'?"

"Nope," Steve smiled, even as Bucky frowned. Fixing the hat's string around the alpha's chin, "You go have fun."

"How can I have fun, if you're not there?" Bucky asked, holding Steve's hand to his face. Turning into Steve's hand, Bucky kissed his palm, making Steve glad that he was sitting since his knees were suddenly weak.

"I guess you'll just have to try," Steve smirked, urging him to go.

Smiling, Bucky leaned forward to kiss Steve. When he pulled back, he joked, "Try not to have too much fun without me."

"Oh, I'm going to have _so_ much fun without you," Steve joked, "I'm going to take a bath and head to bed."

Dramatically pouting, Bucky asked, "Do I have to go?"

"Yes," Steve confirmed, giving Bucky a final kiss before pushing him away.

While the group pulled Bucky towards the door, Becca assured Steve, "We'll make sure he gets home."

"Thank you!" Steve called after them. Although it was Steve's idea for Bucky to go out and have a fun night as an nonbonded man, his lower lip started to quiver. He didn't know how it was possible to miss someone so much when they've only just left.


	27. Twenty-Six

**Twenty-Six:**

Just like he told Bucky he was planning to do, Steve found himself in his large jacuzzi tub. It was odd, he had lived in his apartment for… _shit_ , how long had he lived there? Tapping his fingers on his bump as he thought. Five years? Six? Steve tried to remember, but it just wasn't coming to him. Not like it was all that important.

 _This must be pregnancy brain_ , Steve sighed.

The point was, out of all the years that he had lived there, he rarely used the tub. Always hopping in the shower and cleaning himself as diligently and as quickly as possible. Now though, he couldn't get enough of it. Just letting his body relax when it seemed to be so overworked making a new life.

On the side of the tub, Greg sat bathing her face and occasionally meowing at Steve. Each time, he responded with a, "yeah, yeah, yeah," since he hadn't quite mastered the baby talk thing, yet. Or even just talking to her the way that Bucky did. Steve swore, Bucky could talk till the cows came home, holding a one-sided conversation with the cat all damn day.

Sometimes, Steve would watch in amusement. Other times, he wanted Bucky to zip his lips so he could nap. But Steve figured that was the hormones bringing out his short temper.

While his left hand rubbed his belly, his right hand scrolled through pinterest. Pinning nursery ideas and furniture. Just a regular night for him. Well, a regular night minus Bucky. But he wasn't supposed to be thinking of Bucky. He was supposed to be distracting himself from thinking of his alpha.

 _Wait! No! Not my alpha_ , Steve chastised himself. Just because he and Bucky were living together and having a baby, didn't mean that Bucky was his alpha. Hell, for all he knew, Bucky could've been making a fool of himself dancing with some young, desirable, omega with long legs and rhythm.

Just then, a text from _Boo Bear_ came in. Steve instantly clicked on the notification and melted further into the tub. It was just a simple, **_Miss you_** , but it was enough. Steve knew that he shouldn't be as attached to Bucky as he was. After all, his mom used to tell him stories where his father was hopelessly romantic and a wonderful dancer and, "handsome as the devil." And what happened to him? He left. Just like the few boyfriends she had after that. Just like Steve's own exes. Just like Mandy's husband. Even though Bucky was good now, didn't mean that he would be good forever.

Nevertheless, Steve replied with a picture of his wet belly. The curvature of it keeping his modesty as he sent, **_We miss you too_**.

When his fingers were pruney and the perfumed water was only lukewarm, he pulled the plug and carefully climbed out of the tub. Making sure to pet Greg -- so she wouldn't yowl at him like last time -- and thoroughly dried himself off. Finding it more difficult to get everything the way that he used to since Squirt inconveniently blocked things.

While he rubbed some lotion on his bump, another text came through. **_Wish I had stayed_**.

Steve frowned at his phone, **_Aren't you having *any* fun?_**

 ** _Maybe a little_** , Bucky replied and Steve shook his head as a small smile tugged at his lips. Especially when Bucky sent, **_But it'd be more fun if you were here_**.

Content, Steve sent him a kissy face emoji. Taking out his contacts and placing them in their case, he had to pick up his glasses when his phone vibrated again. **_Naomi's off the table entirely. She just attempted to devour Gabe's face_**.

Laughing at that, Steve told him, **_That's okay, I wasn't going to suggest it anyway_**. Then, figuring that he didn't want to take his glasses to bed, he informed, **_Heading to bed_**.

With that out of the way, he turned off the light and plugged his phone into the charger. Deciding to leave his hearing aids in until Bucky got home, he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. It was odd not having Bucky there. Even before they moved in together, they were sleeping in the same bed more often than not. As it turned out, Steve hated not having Bucky there behind him with his hand on Squirt and his nose in his neck.

So, when Steve was startled awake a few hours later, he was surprised that he had fallen asleep to begin with. What he wasn't surprised by was the way Bucky paused his movements to undress when he realized he had woken Steve up.

Rubbing his eyes, Steve groggily questioned, "What time's it?"

"Um," Bucky checked his phone, "Eleven."

Brows furrowing, Steve tiredly teased, "That's it?"

"I'm an old man," Bucky joked, pulling off his jeans and kicking them towards his dresser, out of the way.

"I'll say," Steve scoffed, pulling the blankets back and climbing out of bed. Relieving his bladder, Steve asked, "'D ya have fun, at least?"

Shrugging, Bucky squeezed some of the toothpaste onto his toothbrush, "It was nice hanging out, but I wish you had gone."

"And drag the whole party down because I fall asleep at nine?" Steve scoffed, flushing the toilet and washing his hands in the sink closest to him in the double vanity.

"Yeah, well, I fall asleep at nine, too," Bucky chuckled.

Crossing his arms above Squirt, Steve leaned against the vanity counter and teased, "You get anyone's number?"

"No," Bucky scoffed, placing his toothbrush back in the holder and wiping his face. "I'm not interested in getting anyone's number."

Steve smiled to himself and Bucky kissed his temple. Waiting for Steve to exit the bathroom first, Bucky turned the light off and tugged his shirt from over his head. As Steve climbed back into bed, he pulled the blankets, so he wasn't hogging them all.

Sans prosthetic and in only his boxer briefs, Bucky crawled up the bed and under the covers. While he got situated, Steve removed his hearing aids. Although he had lost a lot of his hearing due to complications with the chronic illnesses he suffered from as a child, he wasn't completely deaf. But when they settled in their usual positions, Steve didn't need to be able to hear Bucky as he pressed his lips to the back of his neck, wordlessly wishing him a goodnight. In his own silent reply, Steve laced their hands together as they rested over Squirt, just as they should always be.


	28. Twenty-Seven

**Twenty-Seven:**

Steve seemed to not be the only one who thought the weekend before Bucky's birthday was the best time to celebrate. However, as Bucky pulled up outside the Barnes family home, Steve sure wished that he had been the only one. With there being twice as many cars outside the two story house, Steve's mouth dropped open. Only for him to remember that he had been eating a pop tart and hadn't swallowed it yet.

"Um," Steve started, but stopped. He wasn't sure what to say. Continuing to eat the pop tart, Steve joked, "This better not be a surprise baby shower."

"I told them I'd disown them if they did anything like that," Bucky reassured, unbuckling.

Since Bucky climbed out of his Volvo, Steve decided to as well. Shoving the rest of the pop tart into his mouth as he got ready to leave the warmth of his vehicle. Although Steve had never been a fan of pop tarts before, it seemed like Squirt did. Bucky even had an emergency box in the glove department in case Steve got hungry while driving.

Steve had unbuckled and was about to open the door when Bucky did it for him. And while Steve feigned annoyance when Bucky helped him out of the SUV, he was glad to have Bucky's strong grasp keeping him steady. Especially with there being a thin layer of ice on the ground.

Up the slick walk, Steve clasped harshly to Bucky's arm and was glad when they reached the dry porch so he could stop worrying that he was about to fall. Bucky eased, too, and let go of Steve, so he could open the door and hold it open for him. Smiling, Steve entered the house with Bucky right behind him.

When Bucky went to help Steve out of his coat, Steve complained, "I can do it myself. I'm not _that_ big, yet."

In reply, Bucky kissed his temple, but let Steve shrug out of his jacket by himself. He did hang up the coat in the closet though. The packed closet. That overflowed onto the staircase across from it.

Steve could already feel his hands get clammy.

"Jimmy, is that you?" A woman's voice greeted.

Turning, Steve found an older woman who looked to be around Winnie and George's age. Bucky accepted the hug and greeted, "Aunt Diana."

Giving him a squeeze, she claimed, "You've gotten so big! Thirty-three, I can't believe it!" Her eyes shifted to Steve then, and she quickly removed herself from Bucky's grasp and shoved the alpha out of her way to approach the petite omega. "Goodness, aren't you just the cutest thing."

Just as quickly as she hugged Bucky, the eager beta hugged Steve. Not knowing what to do, Steve gave her back a pat and Bucky introduced, "Aunt Diana, this is Steve."

Pulling back, Aunt Diana answered, "Well, I knew that. Your mom can't stop talking about him." Then, without missing a beat, she placed her hands on Squirt and asked, "And who will this be?"

"We're not sure," Bucky said since Steve was speechless. "They were too shy at the last ultrasound."

"Ya know, I've always been fond of, 'Georgetta,'" Diana offered, dropping her hands since Squirt wasn't kicking yet.

"Ooh," Bucky humored her. Steve gave him a pointed look that said, _we ARE NOT naming our child that!_ Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve was glad that they were on the same page, even as Bucky continued, "We'll think about it."

"Or, 'Heather,'" Diana suggested, linking her arm with Steve's.

"Yeah, that's a nice name," Steve falsely agreed, despite the name conjuring images of his seventh grade bully.

"Jimmy!" A man with shaggy brown hair cheered from the kitchen. With his outburst conjured more 20-something year olds as they tried to whisk the alpha away.

"Go on," Diana waved her nephew off. "I'm just going to introduce Steve to the family."

Steve exchanged a look with Bucky, wanting to be by his side. Yet, Bucky's extended family members had other plans as the presumed cousins dragged Bucky into the kitchen and Aunt Diana led Steve towards the living room. While they were still in sight of each other, Bucky flashed him a reassuring smile.

The louder than usual house was packed with aunts and uncles and cousins and second cousins and the rare third cousin. After every member, Diana leaned close and told him some _juicy_ family gossip.

"That's Uncle Arnold, he's on his fifth marriage. That young omega beside him? That's Cynthia, she's twenty-two and younger than his kids. I heard that there will soon be new editions, though." Cue Diana making a half-circle shape over her flat stomach.

Or, "Cousin Jack is supposed to be on the wagon. We'll have to keep an eye on him though. Guard the tequila," she laughed.

And how could Steve forget about, "Cousin Stacy is hiding her pregnancy. There's rumors that she had an affair with her husband's best friend. It's all a waiting game now."

There was even the _gossip_ that Steve didn't consider gossip. "Uncle Raymond has been going through the ringer lately. His son, Ray Jr., is adamant that he's an omega, not an alpha. There's been a lot of tension in their house. Especially since Ray Jr. has been staying with some tatted criminal lately."

As Aunt Diana paraded Steve around the house, Steve politely smiled and shook hands. Some relatives touched Squirt, but thankfully, it seemed to be more of the older betas and omegas that chose to be so bold. The younger generations and the alpha members knew that it wasn't socially acceptable to touch an omega's bump.

Continuing to show him off, Steve knew that he'd never remember all of them. Their faces melding together. Their names going in one ear and out the other. Genuinely, Steve had no idea how anyone could remember all of them.

Occasionally, Steve found the members he did know. Winnie softly stroking his bump the way she had been doing ever since he gave her permission two weeks ago. George giving Steve's shoulder a tender squeeze while he argued with his sister to, "give the kid a break, we want him to return." Becca handing him a glass of limeade. Dum Dum passing him a cupcake. Mandy rubbing his bump as she quietly told him to, "holler if you need an escape." Steve appreciated Tibby and Oscar the most though as they tried to lure Aunt Diana away by using baby Lucy.

When Diana led him over to another group of people, Steve's bladder had other plans. And he had never been more thankful. Politely, Steve excused himself, "The baby has been using my bladder as a water bed."

"Oh, of course, dear," Diana smiled and promised, "We'll continue later."

Steve nodded, even though he hoped not. Not that he didn't like Diana, and not that he didn't like meeting Bucky's family. It was just a lot. And it was overwhelming him.

Slipping into the half bath, Steve quickly relieved his bladder. Wondering when it would finally go back to normal where he would have to pee at the drop of a hat. Done and hands washed, Steve exited the bathroom. Half expecting to see Aunt Diana standing outside the door, waiting for him. Thankful that she wasn't though.

Wanting to find Bucky, Steve stood on his tiptoes. Unfortunately, Steve was seemingly the shortest person there. Remembering all the times Bucky would go upstairs to see the nieces whenever they came over for family night, Steve took a chance and headed upstairs.

Instantly, it was quieter, calmer. Steve took in a deep breath to ground himself. Child voices could be heard along with giggles and Steve couldn't help but smile. Following the sounds of kids playing, Steve found them in the first bedroom. Two bunks beds were on the walls and a small child size table was in the center of the room. That was where he found Bucky.

With a large white wicker hat on his head and a purple feather boa wrapped around his neck, Bucky sipped green juice from a porcelain cup decorated with purple butterflies. Bucky wasn't alone though. Sadie, Harper, and a couple of other little girls that Steve didn't know were all sitting around the table in similar outfits of floppy hats, boas, and white gloves. Some even had gaudy clip-on earrings to match the costume necklaces.

Leaning against the doorway, Steve just watched for a moment. No doubt in his mind that Bucky would be a good dad. After all, Bucky was a phenomenal uncle. As he rubbed over Squirt, he knew that the baby was lucky.

Not taking long for Bucky to notice him, the alpha held his hand out for Steve to join them. Crossing the room, Steve allowed Bucky to wrap his arm around his waist while he leaned against him. Bucky pressed a kiss to Squirt before getting back to the tea party.

"I do say, Princess Mia, this tea is delectable!" Bucky exaggerated, looking at the little girl with black curls and straight across bangs beside him, "You'll have to give me the brand name."

"Uncle Bucky, it's Kool-Aid!" Harper giggled while Mia clarified, "Mommy made it!"

"Ah, yes," Bucky nodded, keeping up the phony accent of grandeur, "Kool-Aid, the tea fit for royalty."

Chuckling along with the little girls giggling, Steve shook his head, resting more of his body weight on Bucky. Taking the hat from Bucky's head, Steve placed it on his own, so he wouldn't be so out of place. The way Bucky beamed up at him reminded him that Squirt wasn't the only lucky one.


	29. Twenty-Eight

**Twenty-Eight:**

"Natasha's a good name."

Looking up from the baby name book, Steve gave her a pointed look. The redhead shrugged and Steve shook his head. Spearing some of the food from his Spicy Thai Chicken Bowl, Steve redirected his attention to the book. Swallowing, Steve informed her, "I read that it's bad luck to name the baby after living people."

"Really?" Laura asked, eyes wide.

"It's considered, like, a bad omen… or something," Steve absent-mindedly rubbed his hand over Squirt, "It's supposed to be like wishing death upon the person they're named after. Ya know, since most people name their children after deceased loved ones."

"Wow," Laura deeply exhaled before bringing her carrot stick up and taking a noisy bite. "Then, I definitely won't suggest my name."

Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes. When a bout of heartburn started, Steve pushed his now empty bowl to the side so it wasn't directly under his nose, making him queasy. Looking down at his twenty week bump, Steve mutely wondered why Squirt craved foods that gave _him_ heartburn. Steve huffed and internally mused, _It's just not fair_.

"Natalie is cute," Natasha suggested.

Chuckling, Steve threw a crumpled up napkin and joked, "Why are you like this?"

"It's my duty as godmother," Nat shrugged, a small smile on her plum colored lips. "Well, and agreeing with them when they're old enough to rant about you."

As Steve reached in his lunchbox for his supply of Tums, Laura commented, "I heard that when you have a lot of heartburn, your baby is going to have a lot of hair."

"Really?" Steve asked, chewing on the chalky antacids, glancing down at Squirt.

"Your baby's going to come out looking like Bigfoot," Natasha good-humoredly teased.

Shaking his head, Steve glanced at the clock. Having an appointment, Steve was cutting out early. So, throwing away his trash, he wished his friends a good day and agreed to tell them how it went. Especially what sex Squirt was. Which had Steve practically vibrating out of his skin in his excitement.

Once in the Volvo, Steve looked down at Squirt, "Alright, listen up. I'm ready to decide on a name. So, flash the bits or no more ice cream."

Deciding that sufficed, Steve pulled out of his spot and drove for Brooklyn. Listening to Bucky's old Jonas Brothers CDs on the way. Bopping all the way to the shop. Knowing that they had finally grown on him and wondering why he denied enjoying them for so long.

Pulling up outside the shop, Steve cut the engine and climbed out of the vehicle. His bladder feeling dangerously full, he rushed inside and around the counter towards the bathroom while Winnie warmly greeted him, "Hi, honey."

"Hi," Steve called over his shoulder as he rushed for the customer bathroom. However, the door was closed. So, Steve raced through the employee lounge for the employee restroom. When that door was closed, too, Steve groaned in annoyance. Raising his fist, he quickly knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," Bucky's voice called from the other side, and Steve felt like it was his luckiest day.

"Buck, it's Steve," he crossed his legs, hoping that his bladder would hold, "Gotta pee!"

The lock clicked and Steve pushed his way into the restroom. Bypassing Bucky in his half-state of dress as he reached the toilet. While Steve relieved his bladder, Bucky continued cleaning the spots of grease from his person. When an alleviated moan slipped from his mouth, Bucky chuckled and teased, "Well, damn honey, you're makin' me wanna get messy all over again."

Rolling his eyes, Steve finished his business and flushed. Making sure that his zipper was up, and then double checking that it was, Steve headed for the sink where Bucky was soaping up some paper towels to clean the grease off his skin.

As Steve washed his hands, he claimed, "You missed a spot."

"Where?" Bucky asked, turning his head from side-to-side to check his work.

"Behind your ear," Steve informed, taking the towel from him and wiping at the spot between his ear and his hairline. Shaking his head, Steve commented, "I don't know how you get grease back here."

"My ear itches," Bucky reasoned with a shrug.

"Oh, yes, that makes perfect sense," Steve mocked, throwing the towel away.

Checking his reflection, Bucky asked, "Anywhere else I missed?"

Steve gestured for him to come closer and ran his gaze over Bucky's skin. Although he technically just needed to look for anything missed collar up, he indulged himself. After all, Bucky was a good looking man. The type of alpha featured on the cover of romance novels or the centerfold to a dirty magazine. And since Steve had been experiencing a spike in his libido, he couldn't help but enjoy the view.

Leaning in closer, Steve buried his nose in Bucky's neck, at his glands and inhaled deeply, properly scenting him. Of course, Bucky took in a sharp breath and pulled back to look at Steve with raised brows. Mimicking Bucky by arching his own brows, Steve chewed on his own lower lip while dropping his gaze to Bucky's lips.

"Stevie?" Bucky softly questioned, even though there was interest dripping off his tone and transforming his scent into warm syrup.

Running his hands up Bucky's chest, he enjoyed the shudder that earned him and he leaned forward to pepper kisses along his collarbones. Switching it up with his teeth nipping at that soft skin, earning a low growl of arousal. Kissing up Bucky's neck, Steve pressed himself closer to him. Missing the way their bodies used to form to one another before Squirt started taking up so much space.

Pulling back, Bucky shook his head, "We can't."

"Why not?" Steve asked. Gesturing towards the door, he claimed, "The lock works and there's scent neutralizers in the cabinet."

In Bucky's jeans, his cock twitched in agreement with Steve but he reminded, "The appointment."

"We'll be quick," Steve assured, "Just a real quick one to tide us over."

That was all it took to end Bucky's resolve and he kissed Steve for all he was worth. Around Steve's lips, Bucky reiterated, "Gotta be real quick."

Softly whimpering, Steve nodded and started pushing down his maternity slacks, repeating, "Real, real quick."

Groaning into Steve's mouth, Bucky slid his hand around to Steve's slick ass and left his mouth to trail kisses down the columns of his neck. All the while, Steve undid Bucky's jeans. More than just a little relieved that Bucky was already hard. Pleasantly surprised that his knot was already starting to inflate. Even though he probably shouldn't be considering how often they found each other in similar circumstances.

Turning around, Steve pulled Bucky closer. That heat coiling in his gut as he found himself already on the precipice; making him breathless. Steve swore that nowadays that he'd be able to come untouched from Bucky simply moaning his name. Not that that would be a terrible life. But when Bucky pushed in, he was glad that they weren't testing that theory.

"Fuck," Steve whispered, holding onto the sink counter. Holding on for the ride.

They had both agreed on quick, and Bucky's fast rhythm was definitely doing it justice. Whenever the slapping of their skin became too loud, Bucky changed to thrust shallowly to make sure that no one knew what they were doing. While Steve was currently too far gone, he was glad that Bucky was aware of it. To get Steve off first, Bucky reached around Steve's body to grasp Steve's erection. Stroking his cock at a punishing pace.

Steve bit down on his tongue to stop his moans as he came hot and fast. As Steve rode out his high, he was glad that Bucky had the wherewithal to come in his hand instead of in him. Even if Steve did long to feel that knot stretching his canal and tying them together.

"Ya know, I think I can get used to this pregnancy thing," Bucky joked, his voice raspy and sated.

"Yeah, because it's such a hardship on you any other time," Steve mocked, cleaning himself up.

"Pros and cons to everything," Bucky smirked, leaning over to kiss Steve's temple. Reaching into the cabinet over the sink, Bucky grabbed the aerosol spray and did a few spritzes. Not enough to make Steve start coughing, but enough to mask their combined scent of arousal while making the room smell like _Hawaiian Sunset Breeze_.

As Bucky pulled on his long-sleeve tee, he asked, "What do you think of, 'Bitsy?'"

"Bitsy," Steve tested, pulling up his pants. "Bitsy Barnes-Rogers. Bitsy, Bitsy, Bitsy."

"Bitsy," Bucky repeated, a smirk playing at his lips.

Steve nodded, "I like it."

"Me too," Bucky confirmed.

Gleefully, Steve covered his mouth with his hands to muffle his joyful laughter. When he pulled them down, the grin remained as he asked, "Did we just name Squirt?"

There was a twinkle in Bucky's eyes as he nodded, "I think so."

Looking down at his bump, Steve asked, "You hear that, Squirt?"

Bucky ran his wrist over the protruding abdomen and kissed Steve's temple. They couldn't wait to see their Bitsy.


	30. Twenty-Nine

**Twenty-Nine:**

Shirt pulled up and the elastic band of his slacks pushed down, Steve laid on the examination table. Dr. Cho's hands were soft, albeit cold as she felt around Steve's bump. Letting her feel the size and position of Squirt, Steve glanced over to the chair in the corner where Bucky was sitting. When Bucky's eyes locked with his, Bucky made a funny face, earning a smile from Steve.

"Okay," Dr. Cho pulled her hands from Steve's skin, "Everything feels good. How about we take a look?"

"Yes, please," Steve readily agreed, eyeing the machine for the twentieth time since arriving.

While Dr. Cho wheeled the sonogram machine closer, Bucky stood from his seat to stand by Steve's side the way he had at every other appointment he attended. Their hands laced together and Dr. Cho grabbed the gel. Squeezing some on the warm goo on his abdomen, Dr. Cho belatedly informed, "This'll be warm."

Chewing on his lower lip, Steve focused on her picking up the handheld device. Although Steve was a ball of excitement, Bucky rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand. Grounding him in a way that a good alpha should. Luckily, Bucky was a very good alpha and Steve's nerves eased by the time Dr. Cho touched the probe to his bump.

Moving it around in the goo, she angled her wrist this way and that as Squirt appeared on the screen. Bigger than the first time and even bigger than four weeks ago. Steve couldn't believe how fast it all seemed to be happening.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Cho commented, putting on Squirt's fast heartbeat. Steve had to remind himself that it was normal. That Dr. Cho had told them that it was normal. Even if his first instinct was to panic at the quick fluttering. "Everything sounds good. Everything good with papa?"

"Yeah," Steve reassured. Discreetly, Bucky marked the back of his hand and Steve clarified, "It's just so fast."

"It's perfectly fine," Dr. Cho assured. Looking over both men, she asked, "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes," both answered in unison. Steve looked up at Bucky and chuckled. So gleeful that he felt lightheaded.

"Hopefully they're not shy today," Dr. Cho smiled.

Bucky agreed, "Hopefully."

As Dr. Cho started moving the transducer around his abdomen, Steve started feeling butterflies. Fearful that Squirt would choose to not show them the goods. And Steve really didn't want to ban ice cream from the apartment. Even just thinking about the ultimatum had Steve craving the frosty treat. Idly wondering if shakes counted as ice cream.

"Well, congratulations," Dr. Cho happily informed, "You're having a boy."

Brows arching high on his forehead, Steve looked up at Bucky, who seemed equally shocked. Covering his mouth, a chuckle ripped through him. They had been spending weeks deciding on traditional girl names. Had been convinced that since all Bucky had was nieces, he'd have a daughter. Sure, it was pretty stupid logic, but everyone else had been sure, too.

Beside him, Bucky's grin stretched up to his steel-blue eyes and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Giving Steve's hand a squeeze, Bucky cleared the emotion from his throat, "A boy. We're having a boy."

"We're having a boy," Steve confirmed, gleefully giggling while tears built in his own eyes.

Putting the wand back in its stand, Dr. Cho used a towel to help Steve clean off. Rolling the machine away she instructed, "Stop by check-out on your way out and I'll see you all in a month."

Nodding, Steve tried to wipe as much gel off his stomach as possible, but still felt sticky. As soon as Dr. Cho was gone, Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve, then he kissed Squirt. Butterflies moved in his gut and he playfully rolled his eyes at the happy alpha.

"Hello, in there," Bucky greeted, with his lips pressed to Steve's skin.

The vibrations causing Steve to chuckle, and the butterflies churned. His brows furrowed, Steve felt the movement continue. Only now realizing that it wasn't butterflies, it was Squirt. Wanting to be sure though, Steve told Bucky, "Say something again."

Pulling back, Bucky's brows furrowed, "Why?"

Now touching his bump, Steve explained, "I think he's moving."

"Really?" Excitement shot through Bucky, causing his scent to surround them as his lips returned to Steve's skin. Tickling Steve while Bucky asked Squirt, "Ya gonna let me feel, too, bub?"

Again, there was a shifting in him and Steve started crying. Instantly, Bucky was there to console him, but he just shook his head as he assured, "I can feel him."

With that dopey grin, Bucky leaned in and kissed him. Deciding that they shouldn't take too long, Steve pulled the elastic band of his slacks over Squirt and pulled down his sweater. Accepting Bucky's assistance, he sat up and carefully climbed off the exam table.

"What about, 'Tyler?'" Bucky asked, holding Steve's coat out for him.

"Big fat veto," Steve answered, shrugging into the winter gear.

Bucky's brows furrowed, "Why?"

Blowing out a puff of air, Steve explained, "That was the name of the beta I lost my virginity to."

Nodding, Bucky agreed, "Yup, that's not… nope."

"Exactly," Steve confirmed, leading the way towards the reception desk.

"All set?" The stocky omega asked. A large grin on his face as he looked at the doctor notes, "She wants to see you back in a month?"

"Yes," Steve nodded, preoccupied with Squirt moving around inside of him than the appointment date. Gladly, Steve accepted the card with the appointment details on it and said, "Thank you."

"Have a nice day," the omega told him, smirking over at Bucky.

Brows furrowing, Steve looked over at Bucky. Sure, Bucky was _technically_ single, but it seemed a little unprofessional. Practically undressing a soon-to-be father. Steve could only roll his eyes. Well, before Steve wondered if Bucky wanted to date other people. Not that Steve thought Bucky didn't like him. He knew that he did. It was just… logical for them to live together. Because Bucky was a good man. He'd definitely stay with Steve because it was the right thing.

Wouldn't he?

Would that be the only reason?

Movement in his womb caused Steve to continue rubbing, occasionally swiping his wrist. As they exited the office, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders. Picking up right where they left off, he suggested, "Owen?"

"Owen," Steve repeated, thinking about it. Smirking, Steve poked his cheek and teased, "Like, Oh when did you get so cute?"

"Or," Bucky held the passenger door open for him, "Oh when did you become so funny?"

Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes, "You really want our child to be a walking punchline?"

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with anything," Bucky mockingly defended himself.

Steve waved his comment off and allowed him to close the door. Once Bucky did climb into the Volvo, Steve clarified, "I've got girl names swimming around in my head."

"I know what you mean," Bucky assured, reaching over to touch Squirt. Since the little guy wasn't moving enough for the alpha to feel, he asked, "Do you feel him?"

Nodding, Steve smiled down at him bump and Bucky's hand on top of it. "It feels like butterflies."

That dopey grin tugged at Bucky's lips and when he stroked his thumb over Squirt, Steve wasn't sure if it was butterflies or their son. Either way, Steve wasn't sure how things could get any better than this.


	31. Thirty

**Thirty:**

The plan came to Steve through the night. After keeping the sex of Squirt to themselves for a total of -- Steve glanced at the clock -- fifteen hours, Steve needed to tell someone. Anyone. Everyone. But especially his pseudo-in-laws. That he would be seeing later. That had invited him to their Passover dinner.

Not getting a wink of sleep from Squirt's flutters and the nerves for that night, Steve forced himself out of bed. Figuring that his time was better sent working on the dessert he was bringing than grinding against Bucky's cock and riding him until sunrise.

Shaking his head, Steve fought his hormones and forced himself out of bed. Heading for the kitchen and -- as quietly as possible -- started gathering everything he would need. Thankful that _The Spruce Eats_ had kosher, gluten-free recipes. Especially ones that sounded particularly delicious and he could use as a makeshift gender reveal cake.

Sure, the recipe claimed that it was only supposed to take forty minutes. But Steve needed something to do. His mind brought him back to Bucky's co--

Shaking his head, Steve knew that he needed something _specific_ to do. So, he went through the recipe step-by-step. Starting with the mouse, since that was what the website suggested. Biting his lip, he read the instruction: _place strawberries in blender or food processor fitted with a metal blade_.

Giving the closed bedroom door a glance, Steve decided that since the strawberries weren't frozen, it wouldn't take too long to puree them. Hopefully.

As Steve stood there watching the food processor, he kept glancing to the clock and then to the bedroom door. Reminding himself that every tick of the hands meant more of the mush. Even once the strawberries were finished, he still glanced over his shoulder, worried that he woke Bucky up.

Luckily, Bucky remained in their bedroom until Steve had finished the gender reveal roll and was chilling in the fridge, one pistachio cake rolled up in a towel while it cooled, another one in the oven, and was pouring a third into a jelly-roll pan. Steve was so busy that he almost missed Bucky. Even though he wasn't sure how he could overlook that morning alpha musk. That alluring --

"Well, you've been busy," Bucky greeted.

Holding up one hand to stop Bucky's movements, Steve warned, "Don't come any closer. I'm on a role and I don't need you distracting me."

Scent turning smug, Bucky quirked a brow, "I distract you?"

"Yes," Steve firmly answered and clarified, "I'm in the zone right now. So, please, stay over there."

"Can you start the coffee for me then?" Bucky asked, exaggerating a pouty lip, "Please?"

Rolling his eyes -- despite smiling -- Steve dramatically sighed, "I suppose."

"Thanks, babe," Bucky winked, taking a seat at the island.

Once the batter for the third cake roll was in the pan, Steve set the mixing bowl down, and walked over to the coffee maker. "Mug or pot?"

"Mmm," Bucky hummed as he thought, "Let's go with pot."

Nodding, Steve reached up into the cabinet, asking, "What kind?"

"Ya know, I'm craving apple pie."

Turning, Steve narrowed his eyes at the smug alpha. Even though he _knew_ what Bucky was talking about, he still asked, "What're you getting at, Barnes?"

"Oh, just that I might've been… conditioned… into craving apple pie in the morning," Bucky shrugged, "And since you're _busy_ … I figure that I should get that… _flavor_ … another way."

Chewing on his own lower lip, Steve looked over that chiseled torso and tousled hair. _Fuck_ , Steve could already feel the coil of arousal tightening his core and his cock twi--

_BEEEEEEEP!_

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Steve's lust-filled thoughts interrupted by the oven timer. Crossing to the oven, Steve pulled on the oven mitts. Bending over, Steve briefly wondered if Bucky was looking at his ass. Shaking his head, Steve pulled the cake out of the oven.

Placing the hot one on the stove, Steve tested it. When it was deemed done, he placed the next cake into the oven. Feeling a little off-balance now with Bucky there, but knowing that he could get back into the groove. Once Bucky isn't watching him…

Heading back over to the coffee maker, Steve scooped out the grounds and dumped them in the filter. Done with that, Steve crossed the kitchen to the fridge. All the while, Bucky was sitting at the island watching. Something shifted in him though. Not so laid back as he asked, "Would you like some help with something?"

"Nope," Steve panted as he pulled the bowl of strawberry mouse out of the fridge. Heart pounding and breathing erratic, Steve ignored Bucky's concern and Squirt's flutters, "I've got it."

Suddenly standing up and beside Steve, Bucky touched Steve's upper arm and said, "I think you should take a break."

Steve looked over the kosher, gluten-free, Passover dessert and breathlessly protested, "But --"

"I'll take care of it," Bucky assured, stroking his thumb in soothing circles.

Heart still racing, Steve worried his lower lip. It was the aggressive fluttering in Steve's abdomen that made him agree and let Bucky lead him across the open space to the sofa, but more importantly, his nest. Helping Steve settle and wrapping a plush blanket around him, Bucky placed a calming kiss on his forehead.

"Are the directions in the kitchen?" Bucky asked, handing Steve the remote and the current infant-centric read.

Slumping, Steve kept his gaze on his lap while tears built in his eyes. Despite Steve knowing that he was pushing himself unnecessarily hard, he couldn't help but feel like a failure. He couldn't even make a dessert and _also_ make coffee? How was he supposed to be a good papa if he couldn't even be a good partner?

"Hey," Bucky crouched, taking Steve's hand in his. Tilting his head to try and look in Steve's eyes, Bucky questioned, "What's wrong?"

Lower lip quivering, Steve sniffled, "I'm gonna be a bad papa."

Ashamed of himself, Steve pushed his glasses up into his hair and covered his face with his hands while he openly sobbed. Bucky instantly moved into the nest beside him and maneuvered Steve until he was in his grasp. Rubbing comfortingly over his back, Bucky asked, "What are you talking about?"

"How am I supposed to take care of a ba--" Steve hiccuped "-- baby when I can't even multitask?"

"Honey, you're making, what, three cakes --"

"Cake rolls," Steve softly corrected.

"Cake rolls," Bucky repeated, holding Steve tighter, "And making coffee all before nine in the morning. I think anyone would agree that that's dedication, and that dedication is going to benefit Squirt. You're going to be a great papa, and all the other pups are going to be so jealous! Especially of your baking."

Looking up at Bucky beneath matted lashes, Steve asked, "Yeah?"

"Definitely," Bucky assured. Worming his flesh arm around to touch Steve's bump, Bucky continued, "Squirt is so lucky to have you as his papa. So lucky, Stevie, you don't even know. Sometimes, I'm so in awe of you that I'm afraid I'll burst. You're kind, passionate, creative, and one of the smartest people I've ever met. And what's important -- and what's going to make you a phenomenal papa -- is that _you love Squirt_."

Crying again, Steve nodded, "I really do."

"I know you do," Bucky assured, kissing Steve's temple, "And Squirt knows, too."

"You really think he can tell?" Steve asked, returning his gaze to his bump as he placed his hands there.

Bucky placed his hand on top of Steve's and laced their fingers together while he confirmed, "I know it. After all, you've been eating foods you hate just because he craves them."

"That's true," Steve sniffled, tilting his head up.

Without having to vocally ask for one, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's as he agreed, "It's very true."

Calming down, Steve let himself rest against Bucky. The fluttering continued and Steve wished that Bucky could feel Squirt. Nevertheless, the pair sat there for a moment with their hands intertwined and Steve knew, "You're going to be the best dad."

"You think?" Bucky asked, resting his chin on top of Steve's head.

"Yup," Steve closed his eyes, letting Bucky's steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. Before he could fully zonk out, he told the greatest alpha, "You're just the best."


	32. Thirty-One

**Thirty-One:**

Admittedly, Steve wasn't sure what a, "normal," Passover was like, but the Barneses sure did make his first one a good one. And an informative one with each item on the seder plate representing the hardship that their ancestors suffered before eventually escaping from Egypt. As it happened to go: (1) eating the hopefulness of spring with the tears of slavery (parsley dipped in saltwater), (2) remembering the brokenness that slavery represented (breaking the matzah in half, that reminded Steve of a saltine cracker), (3) tasting the bitterness of slavery (by eating some bitter herbs that Steve surprisingly liked best; _Squirt sure is a weird kid_ ), (4) and then spreading the maror (bitter herbs) and charoset (spiced fruity, nutty mixture) onto a matzah (which Steve really enjoyed).

Then, it was time for the real meal.

With his appetite being akin to a bottomless pit, Steve stuffed himself with the matzah ball soup (that George promised to give him the recipe of before he and Bucky left), hard boiled eggs, lamb meatloaf, and veggies. Lots of veggies. Steve hadn't been able to get enough of them recently. Especially carrots. Bucky even joked that he was going to wake up looking like an Oompa Loompa because he had been eating so many carrots.

Although Steve had never been one to eat when he was stressed -- being much more likely to bake when he was in that mindset -- Steve had been carefully watching everyone's dishes while he kept chowing down. When his fingers finally scraped against the empty porcelain, Steve glanced down, shocked.

Beside him, Bucky discreetly slid his plate over to Steve while keeping up the conversation with his tipsy sister. Well, kept arguing with her, "I wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Right," Becca snorted, "That's why you played a _tree_."

Steve good-humoredly scoffed at that, taking a bite of the baby carrot. Bucky smirked over at him, quirking a brow in a mute challenge. Simply enough, Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes, even with a smile on his lips while he chewed.

"You can't be good at everything," Steve shrugged.

Bucky's smirk softened into something more affectionate. Leaning closer, Bucky kissed Steve's temple, "Who's ready for dessert."

A flutter in Steve's stomach erupted. He had been thinking about this moment all day. However, now that it was here, he didn't know if he wanted to go through with it.

"Ooh! Me!" Tibby answered, hopping out of her seat, "Then, we can watch, _Rugrats_!"

"Do we have to?" Violet asked while Camila informed, "I heard Miri's family puts on a play."

"You kids are so weird," Dum Dum shook his head.

Winnie agreed and said, "Just be lucky that you don't have to spend hours reading the Haggadah like I had to growing up."

The two older girls' faces scrunched up in dislike. Winnie nodded, silently communicating that they were lucky.

Removing Gracie from her high chair, Mandy changed the subject back to dessert as she joked, "I'm just glad that Steve is celebrating with us this year. After all, if this cake roll tastes half as good as those snickerdoodles, _I'm_ going to marry Steve."

Before the cake roll could be cut, Bucky stood and raced to the kitchen after his sisters. Just as he and Bucky discussed, Bucky carried the special gender reveal dessert into the dining room. Setting it down on the large wooden table, Bucky gestured for his family to move towards the other side, "Stevie and I have a surprise."

"Wait!" Oscar excitedly climbed out of his seat to be on the other side of the table. Mandy also moved along with the nieces. Tibby even nabbed Bucky's previous seat beside Steve.

Winking at Steve, Bucky made sure to cute the end of the dessert, so the inside swirl would reveal they were having a boy. Only, once the green icing covered end was removed, showing the inside mousse, Steve slumped in his seat.

"Shit," Steve sighed, and looked around the table where some of the relatives were confused with the _purple_ inside, "It was supposed to be blue."

It took a moment for the family to realize what was going on. The first person to realize was George, who gasped and covered his mouth. Large tears welled over his eyes and rolled down his cheeks into his salt-n-pepper beard. Winnie connected the dots next, and soon enough, Bucky's siblings and nieces were cheering.

Tibby hugged Steve, kissing his cheek, and Dum Dum's loud voice boomed, "Congratulations!"

"Oh my goodness!" Sadie cheered, covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Thank you," Steve patted Tibby's back while Bucky hugged Becca, "Thanks."

"This is so exciting," George exclaimed, wiping at his tears.

"Have you decided on a name?" Winnie asked, then suggested, "Because I think today is a good day to mull over Moses."

Eyebrows arching, Steve looked over at Bucky. Not wanting to turn down his pseudo-in-law. After all, Steve was still building a relationship with the Barneses. He didn't want to ruin that by possibly insulting the matriarch.

Fortunately, Bucky didn't have that fragility to worry about as he flat-out declined, "Hard veto."

"Damn," Becca chuckled, taking the end piece of the cake roll for herself. Taking a bite, a moan escaped her, "Okay, this is it." Pointing her fork at Steve, she stated, "You're not allowed to leave. Ever."

Blushing, Steve rubbed over Squirt. All he could do was think, _I wasn't planning on it_. The flutter from Squirt seemed to concur.

When everyone had a piece of the pistachio-strawberry dessert, they made their way to the living room. Taking the spot in the loveseat beside Steve, Bucky draped his arm around his slender shoulders, holding Steve close. While everyone else tried to squeeze in where they could, Sadie and Harper climbed up onto the loveseat, joining their uncles.

Steve wrapped his arm around Sadie, holding the four year old close. Sadie hugged him, rubbing her tiny hand over his bump. Steve couldn't help but smile at that and drop a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Ready?" Tibby asked, getting the, _A Rugrats Passover_ , episode set up. Looking around, the family nodded and continued eating their dessert. Nodding, herself, Tibby pressed play before digging into her own.

Growing up on _Rugrats_ , Steve vaguely remembered the episode, but was glad for the refresh. Especially with the new context. As Steve ate his slice -- and half of Bucky's -- he learned about the history of their heritage, and adopted a new tradition to pass down to Squirt. Knowing the importance of one's lineage, and how the past can shape the future. All he could do was hope he could raise a kid half as good as his nieces were. And with Bucky's help, he was confident they would.


	33. Thirty-Two

**Thirty-Two:**

"… I didn't even want to go at first. I just wanted to sit at home and eat candy, but somehow your Auntie Nattie convinced me to go." Lowering his voice, Bucky added, "She's good at that."

Laying between Steve's thighs, with his mouth pressed to the bump, Bucky retold the night they met, causing vibrations to tickle Steve's skin and causing Squirt to move around. Ever since Steve casually informed him that the baby could hear them now at twenty-two weeks, Bucky had been talking to Squirt ever since. Reading him old Sci-Fi novels, reiterating omrom plots, or just telling the fetus about some crazy dream he had. And while Steve joked that he'd prefer Bucky doing other things while in this position, he couldn't help but love how excited Bucky was in regards to their baby.

"Turns out it was the best thing to ever happen to me," Bucky kissed Steve's abdomen.

Moving the _Expecting Omega's Guide_ , so he could look over the book and down at the smug alpha, Steve quirked his brow. Bucky shrugged and double-downed on his confession, "What? It is."

Shaking his head, Steve returned to his reading. Finding out that, not only could Squirt hear them now, he could differentiate light and dark. The book even suggested holding a flashlight to his bump. Squirt could also grab things, or at least, could try to. Which terrified Steve to some extent. After all, what if the Squirt managed to wrap the umbilical cord around his neck?

"… and papa claimed that he couldn't dance, but that sure didn't stop him," Bucky continued talking to Squirt. "And I knew -- _I knew!_ \-- that I _had_ to go home with him because he was gorgeous. Especially when he smiled."

Despite his best efforts, Steve smiled, but hid it behind the bo--

" _Oh!_ " Bucky exclaimed, pushing back, so he was sitting on his feet. With wide eyes and jittery with excitement, Bucky looked expectantly at Steve, "Did you feel that?"

Steve set the book on the bedside table and deadpanned, "He must know you're full of shit, too."

Too excited to sass, Bucky simply placed his hand to where he had felt the intense flutter before and started babbling, "He kicked. I can't believe it. I mean, I know that he's been moving because you feel him. But I -- I can't believe it. It was so strong, too! It didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, it didn't hurt," Steve reassured while Bucky kept trying to feel another kick. Moving his hand around in that spot, just hoping to feel it again.

When nothing new could be felt, Bucky slumped, "That's it? That's all he's gonna let me feel?"

Softly chuckling, Steve teased, "Maybe he just wanted to call you out on your bullshit."

"Maybe he just needs some prompting," Bucky bent over, pressing his mouth where Squirt had kicked and resumed talking, "Is that it? You wanna make sure I'm here?"

As another popping came from inside his womb, Steve took Bucky's hand and placed it on the new area Squirt was currently kicking. For a moment, Bucky just looked down at the bump in awe. Considering it was the first time the kicks were significant enough to be felt from the outside, Steve decided to keep his mocking to himself. After all, he got emotional when he realized it wasn't butterflies fluttering around inside of him.

"This is incredible," Bucky breathlessly stated, stroking his thumb over the spot. Ducking down, he pressed a kiss to Steve's abdomen and told Squirt, "We love you! Your papa and daddy love you! So much! And we can't wait to meet you!"

Steve simply shook his head while Bucky pressed another kiss to his abdomen. With one hand holding Bucky's to his bump, Steve lifted the other one to run his fingers through Bucky's soft hair. Bucky just beamed up at him like Steve personally hung the moon and all the stars.

"Isaac?" Bucky suggested, keeping his mouth close to Steve's bump to rouse Squirt.

Steve thought about it and repeated, "Isaac," just to test it. Shaking his head, he declined and offered, "Wes?"

"West?" Bucky scoffed, brows furrowed.

"No," Steve chuckled and Squirt fluttered. As Bucky stroked over the spot where Squirt's tiny foot could be felt, Steve corrected, "Wes. As in Wesley."

"Oh," Bucky chuckled, then turned it down.

Letting his hand drop from his bump and Bucky's hair, Steve closed his eyes and yawned. Bucky climbed off him and the bed to turn the lights off. When Bucky returned, he curled his arm around Steve, pulling him close. Only, that was when Steve's bladder interrupted them.

Quickly, Steve moved himself out of Bucky's grasp and off the bed. As he relieved his bladder, Bucky asked, "What about, 'Ezra?'"

"Wasn't he the teacher that dated the student in _Pretty Little Liars_?" Steve questioned as he washed his hands.

"Oh, shoot, I think you're right," Bucky commented.

Returning from the bathroom, Steve found Bucky watching the doorway for him. Steve's heart stuttered and Squirt fluttered as he crossed the room to climb back into bed. After removing his glasses and hearing aids, Steve pulled the comforter over him while Bucky scooted closer.

Just like every other night, Bucky placed his hand on Squirt, stroking that sliver of skin that showed between Steve's t-shirt and boxers. As Steve settled further, he laced his fingers with Bucky's, bringing the alpha's hand further up in his silent, "good night." Bucky pressed a kiss to the back of Steve's neck in a mute, "sleep tight."


	34. Thirty-Three

**Thirty-Three:**

"This pediatrician has really good reviews," Steve reminded as they pulled into the office's parking lot. Fidgeting, he pulled at his t-shirt, so it would fit better over his twenty-eight weeks bump.

"Stevie," Bucky gave his knee a comforting squeeze, "Loosen up, babe. They're going to be dying to have us as patients."

Blowing out a puff of air, Steve rubbed over Squirt and feigned confidence, "Hell yeah, they will be."

"That's the spirit," Bucky squeezed the back of Steve's neck soothingly, marking his shoulder in the process. "Now, let's go!"

Reluctantly, Steve nodded and climbed out of the Volvo before Bucky could help him. Although Bucky had been attentive ever since he found out Steve was pregnant, it had been ramping up with the closer it came to the due date. And with Bucky's alpha instincts being to take care of Steve, Steve was stubborn. Had been from the moment he was born, would be until the day he died. Of that much, he was sure.

As they entered the office and signed in, Steve looked around at the colorful waiting room. Some parents were tending to their infants while other parents read a book as their older kids played with the LEGO table. Seeing a little boy with brown curls, Steve wondered if their little guy would, too.

"That's Nathaniel," a British accent interrupted Steve's thoughts.

Snapping his attention to the very pregnant brunette, Steve blushed and complimented, "He's cute."

"My mate and I think so, too," she smirked and introduced herself, "I'm Peggy."

"Steve," he smiled and gestured with his thumb to the brunet beside him, "This is my alpha, Bucky."

"Nice to meet you," Peggy rubbed her bump. Looking from the pair, she gestured towards Steve's and asked, "Your first?"

"That easy to tell?" Steve chuckled, looking down at Squirt.

"Just a little," Peggy winked. Looking around the waiting room, she assured, "This is a good office."

"That's what Stevie read," Bucky draped his arm around Steve's slender shoulders. When the blond looked up at him with furrowed brows, he was met with that dopey grin that made his heart flutter and Squirt roll.

"Dr. Klein is the best," Peggy nodded, still rubbing her bump. Then, she teased, "And I'm not just saying that because she's my niece."

"Your niece?" Steve asked while Bucky joked, "How old is Dr. Klein?"

Peggy giggled and explained, "It's what happens when your parents celebrate their empty nest and then their son's -- your brother's -- wife turns out to also be pregnant. So, we grew up closer to cousins than aunt and niece."

"Ah," Bucky nodded as Steve added, "Like _Father of the Bride: Part II_."

"Yes, exactly," Peggy confirmed.

Before anything else could be said though, Steve and Bucky were called by the nurse. The pair rose and Bucky said, "It was very nice meeting you."

"Very nice," Steve agreed with Bucky leading him across the waiting room with his large hand on the small of Steve's back.

The nurse led them over to a room and informed, "Dr. Klein will be right in."

"Thank you," Steve smiled, looking around the safari themed room. "Maybe we should do a safari nursery."

"Anything you want," Bucky readily agreed.

Quirking a brow, Steve found Bucky still looking at him with that dopey grin. Deciding to have some fun with it, Steve bluffed, "Okay, cool. So, the baby's name is going to be, 'Bear Cooper Rogers.'"

"Whatever you want," Bucky chuckled, "But I know for a fact that you're not going to name him that."

"Oh, yeah, and how do you know?" Steve playfully challenged.

"Because after you read, 'Bear,' being a top baby name you gave an hour rant before eating ice cream and passing out in your nest," Bucky reasoned.

Blushing, Steve was partially glad that a knock came at the door. However, if Steve had learned one lesson in his life, it was that the other shoe always dropped.

"Bucky?"

There, the woman Bucky had planned on marrying, stood. Bucky paled and stood from his seat, "Sharon."

"Gosh, what a small world," Sharon grinned.

Steve pressed his lips together and looked over at Bucky. Eyes wide, body tense, the alpha just stared at her. That little voice in the back of his head tried to convince him that Bucky wished that he was still with her. Steve could only shake his head in hopes of shaking the insecurities right out of his head.

"So, you're looking for a pediatrician?" Sharon asked, pulling a rolling stool out from under the sink.

Looking up at Bucky, Steve admitted, "We are. But, um… maybe --"

"You actually became a doctor," Bucky lamely interrupted, gaze still locked on Sharon as he sat down in the seat beside Steve again.

Giggling, Sharon joked, "Geez, Buck, sounds like you never had any faith in me."

Flushing, Bucky defended himself, "It's not that. I'm just… proud."

Even though Steve wasn't usually a jealous person, in that moment, that little green-eyed monster ran wild. His heart raced as that little voice taunted him that Bucky would go back to Sharon if he had the chance. Created images of Bucky volunteering to take Squirt to the doctor just so he could see Sharon. So, he could have an alibi when he knotted the attractive blonde doctor.

"Steve?" Bucky questioned, concerned.

Snapping out of his insecurity hurricane, Steve noticed that Bucky wasn't the only one concerned as Sharon was counting his pulse. Next she shined a little light in his eyes and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," Steve assured while Bucky marked him. That little voice hummed, _good! If his attention is on you, than it's not on her!_ And Steve hated that. Clenching his jaw, he gritted, "Just got distracted."

Her brows arched high on her forehead as she asked, "Are you sure you're --"

"He's sure," Bucky answered, knowing how angry Steve could get when questioned about his decision.

"I'm fine," Steve looked down at his bump. Very pointedly not looking at Bucky and leaning on the arm of the chair furthest from him.

Being as smart as she looked, Sharon rolled the stool back and decided, "Ya know, I, um… I forgot that I, uh, don't have any slots open for new patients. But I can recommend a few, if you'd like."

Hating being patronized, Steve briefly gritted his teeth as he forced out, "You don't have to do that. I already have a few lined up." Standing, he ended their interaction with a curt, "Thank you, for your time."

Without saying anything else, Steve rushed out of the office, not even looking to see if Bucky was following. Knowing that he wanted Bucky to be following, but that damn voice kept taunting him. Exploiting Steve's insecurities and reminding him that Bucky could do better. That Bucky _should_ be doing better.

Climbing into the passenger side, Steve wondered if he should've taken the driver side. After all, what if Bucky agreed with that little voice in the back of his head that Bucky should be with someone like Sharon? That Bucky should be _with_ Sharon? Just as the alpha had originally planned.


	35. Thirty-Four

**Thirty-Four:**

"What the hell, Steve?" Bucky asked as he climbed into the SUV, eyes wide and his scent twisted with concern.

Steve clenched his jaw, trying to stop the tears from falling because that was the last thing Steve wanted to do. "I don't want to talk about it."

Bucky sighed, but didn't push. Instead, he drove them home. When Steve didn't wait for Bucky to help him out, Bucky sighed again. Agitated. And while Steve didn't want to anger or annoy Bucky, he couldn't help it. He was getting too attached to him. He should've never gotten this close!

"Steven," Johann greeted with a smile that made Steve nauseous and made Squirt squirm.

Touching his bump, he tried to soothe the baby while he waited for Bucky to come and unlock the door. That was when the world tilted, knocking Steve off balance. Looking down, it took seeing Johann's hands on Squirt to realize that the older, creepy alpha was touching him. Steve's mind blanked completely as his neighbor smiled down at Squirt as if _he_ was the alpha who sired him.

A deep growl split through the air, jogging Steve's every cell just in time to watch as Bucky pushed Johann up against the wall. His prosthetic up against Johann's neck, turning the older man's face red from lack of oxygen.

Still in shock, Steve only had enough awareness to know that Bucky needed to stop. Tentatively, Steve touched Bucky's flesh arm. When Bucky looked down at him with hard eyes, Steve wrapped his hands around his muscular upper arm, giving it a tug.

"He's not worth it," Steve found himself saying.

Bucky's chiseled jaw clenched, but he did let go of Johann. The man reached for his red neck and coughed. Wanting to get his point across though, Bucky threatened, "If you touch him again, I swear to fucking god that I'll rip your hands off."

Steve tugged again. Glaring at Johann, Steve kept his eyes on him since Bucky was boxing him in with his back exposed. Once the door was unlocked though…

The shock had worn off of him and Steve was pissed. Storming into the apartment, he asked Bucky, "Do you have _any_ idea what you just did?"

"What _I_ just did?!" Bucky defended himself, "You mean, save you?"

"I don't need you to fucking save me," Steve argued.

"Considering he was fucking _touching_ you? Touching Squirt?! Yes, you did! You're mine!"

A chill ran down Steve's spine. While his omega hindbrain was thrilled at the idea of belonging to the attractive, kind alpha, the fear won. "I BELONG TO _ME_!"

With the growl in Steve's tone, Bucky fought to hold back his own. Clearly trying to _not_ ruin this. Even if Steve didn't have the same hold ups. Blaming Bucky, "You probably just got us evicted!"

"So, we'll move somewhere that doesn't have a fucking Nazi fantasizing about you like some walking Aryan wet dream!"

"Yeah? Like where, Buck?"

Shrugging, Bucky suggested, "There's some houses around my folk's."

Rolling his eyes, Steve commented, "Oh, for fuck's sake. I think it's time to cut the umbilical cord."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky demanded.

"That you don't need to spend every minute of the day with your family! I mean, fuck, you work with them, have family night every Sunday with them, and are in almost constant contact when you're not with them!"

"I thought you liked my family," Bucky said. Then added, "Most omegas would _kill_ to have their in-laws accept them and to have an alpha who's a family --"

"Then, have a baby with them!" Steve threw his hands up in exasperation. His heart pounding as his fear fueled his comments, "I think you should leave."

That stopped Bucky. His breath caught, stilling his chest. The blood draining from his face as he asked, "What?"

"I want you to leave," Steve reiterated, even though his heart and Squirt were fighting against him. Feeling as though they'd team up and rip out of his body to be with Bucky over him in every moment, but especially that one.

For a moment, Bucky just stood there. Well, until Steve screamed, "LEAVE!" Bucky's eyes turned glassy and he didn't take them off Steve as he backed out of the apartment, following Steve's request even though it looked like it was killing him.

Only then did Steve crumple in on himself as the tears fell from his own eyes. Clutching onto his protruding abdomen, Steve covered his mouth with his hand in hopes he'd be able to muffle the sobs wracking his petite frame.

It all finally clicking in that moment that Steve was only ever left when he pushed people away. And wasn't that just a sick joke that if the shoe didn't drop as fast as Steve expected it to, he'd reach up and spike it to the ground. Sabotaging his relationships, so he wouldn't be hurt the way Sarah had been. And Steve knew that she would've hated him doing this to himself over and over again. Especially with him doing that to the one alpha that -- he knew in his bones -- would never leave without being asked to.


	36. Thirty-Five

**Thirty-Five:**

Sitting on the floor with tear stained cheeks, Greg came out from the bedroom to join Steve in the kitchen. Rubbing herself against Steve while he just felt worse. He felt guilty.

As he should.

Petting Greg's long, soft fur, Steve asked, "It wouldn't be so bad, right? Living around family? I mean, there's that saying about needing a village to raise a baby. And Bucky's family is almost as big as a village."

While Greg purred, Steve knew that he needed to find Bucky. Half knowing that the alpha wouldn't return until asked and half afraid that he'll never come back even then. The worst of it all was that Steve knew, deep in his bones, that he needed Bucky.

Reaching for his phone, he dialed Bucky's number. Only, the counter that Steve was leaning against started vibrating, meaning that Bucky didn't have his phone. So, he called the one person who knew Bucky as well as his family did. On the third ring, Natasha's raspy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Steve," he lamely replied and quietly face-palmed. While he didn't want to admit to his best friend that he chased the kind-hearted alpha off, Steve knew he needed to be honest. Taking in a deep breath, he explained, "So, let's say that I freaked out on Bucky and told him to leave. Where would he go?"

"Well," Natasha paused and there was some rustling on the other end, "How bad was this freak out?"

Steve winced as his mind ran over the argument, "I might've insinuated that he spent too much time with his family and that it was a bad thing. And then yelled that he should leave."

"Steven," Nat reprimanded and asked, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Steve lied. Of course, he knew that his best friend knew he was lying, so Steve admitted, "That little voice in the back of my head said that Bucky deserved to be with someone else… and then it made me push him away before he could leave."

"C'mon, Steve. You're the best person there is, and anyone that you _let_ stay is the luckiest bastard ever. And I know that you don't believe in compatible couples, but _I_ do, and honey, you and Bucky are it."

New tears built in Steve's eyes. Not only from the compliment but from Nattie's confession. Sure, she never hid things from Steve, but to know that she listened to his rants and listened to him cry over former lovers who claimed compatibility and mock the concept entirely all while believing in such a romantic sentiment, herself. Well, that made Steve appreciate her even more than he had before.

"So," Steve sniffled, "Got any idea where he might be?"

"Try White Wolf," Natasha answered, giving Steve the directions.

"Thanks, Nattie. You're the best," Steve sniffled, emotional all over again.

"Duh," Natasha replied before wishing him luck and hanging up.

Standing, Squirt viciously kicked and Steve smoothed his hand over the baby's feet as he assured, "I know, bub. Let's hope I didn't lose him."

Making sure he had his license and his phone -- and Bucky's, just in case he didn't go home with Steve -- Steve headed for the door. With keys in hand, he locked the door. Paranoid, he kept glancing over his shoulder. Truth was, even if Johann hadn't touched him, Steve still would've acted like that.

Rushing as much as he could, Steve followed Natasha's directions to the T. What he found was a bar that looked a little run-down, but still had a whole lot of charm. Steve couldn't help but chuckle to himself because, _of course, this would be Bucky's go-to_.

Pushing open the heavy door, Steve was glad to see Bucky was, in fact, there. But seeing him sitting at the bar with his face in his hands broke his heart. Especially when Steve knew that it was because of him. That _he_ was the cause of Bucky's pain.

Taking a deep breath, Steve pushed his shoulders back and tried to appear confident. As he started walking towards the bar, he knew that Bucky caught his scent. His frame tensed as he removed his hands from his face. Although he wanted to turn and run away from this moment, Steve pushed forward.

Awkwardly climbing onto the bar stool beside Bucky, Steve gained the attention of the bartender. "Ginger ale with extra ice, please."

Nodding, the bartender got Steve's drink ready for him. Turning his attention to Bucky, Steve's heart pounded against his chest and Squirt kicked beneath his ribs. Letting out a deep breath, Steve told Bucky, "I'm sorry. I just… fuck, Bucky, you scare me."

Bucky's expression turned wounded at the confession and Steve quickly amended, "The way I feel about you scares me."

As Bucky's brows arched high on his forehead, Steve decided to just go for broke and admit everything. "I've never been in a relationship like this before, and it scares me. It terrifies me. The way that you could wake up one morning and decide that this isn't what you want. Or how you could regret Squirt. Regret me… And I --" Steve clenched his jaw, begging the tears to disappear. Looking over at Bucky, Steve admitted his biggest truth "-- I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Honey," Bucky delicately wiped Steve's escaped tears as he reassured, "Don't think about that because I'm not going anywhere."

"But --"

Bucky kissed him. Just a quick, chaste kiss that calmed Steve's nerves and settled Squirt. Pulling back, Bucky cradled Steve's face in his larger hands as he told him, "You're stuck with me. Forever."

Pulling Bucky back in for another sweet kiss, Steve knew that Bucky meant it. It was a promise that Steve felt he could whole heartedly count on. After all, Bucky was a lot of things, but a liar wasn't one of them.

When they broke apart, Steve took a drink of his ginger ale. Bucky crowded into his space. Resting his chin on Steve's slender shoulder, wrapping his arm around Steve's waist, placing his hands on Squirt. Steve relaxed into the hold. Knowing that Bucky was safe. That Bucky was _his_. And more startling than that, Steve realized that _he_ was Bucky's. That Steve was still his own person, but his heart was Bucky's.

As they sat there, the jukebox started playing the familiar opening to, _Always Be My Baby_ , and they both knew they couldn't ignore it. So, Bucky stood from his stool and helped Steve stand from his. Since it was during the day, there weren't a lot of people occupying the small bar, but as soon as they started dancing, Steve stopped being aware of them.

"' _And we'll linger on, Time can't erase a feeling this strong,_ '" Bucky sang along as he twirled Steve.

Spinning him back, Bucky placed his flesh hand on Squirt and took Steve's hand in his prosthetic. Bringing Steve's hand up to his mouth, Bucky pressed a kiss to his palm and sang to Steve, "' _Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_.'"

And deep down in the marrow of his bones, Steve knew it was true.


	37. Thirty-Six

**Thirty-Six:**

In an act of déjà vu, the pair couldn't take their hands off one another. As soon as they entered the elevator at their apartment building, they were glued together with Steve's fingers tangled in Bucky's hair and Bucky's hands sliding down to grope Steve's ass. And while Squirt made it more difficult to be as close as they had fit before, it didn't stop them from trying their best.

Once they reached their floor, the pair reluctantly pulled apart. But not entirely apart since Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders; holding him close. Steve appreciated it and nuzzled in close as they walked down the hallway. His heart racing in excitement even though they had been in this situation many times over by now.

At the door, Bucky plastered his front to Steve's back. While Steve unlocked the many locks, Bucky's lips trailed over Steve's neck. Enjoying the feeling of those open mouthed kisses, Steve tilted his head to the side, giving Bucky more skin to kiss.

As soon as the door was opened, Steve turned in Bucky's grasp to kiss him. Bucky took that as a sign to sweep Steve's legs out from under him and carry him bridal style to the bedroom. Steve's hands returning to Bucky's hair and tangling in the strands as Bucky's tongue curled inside his mouth, causing them both to groan.

Bucky carried Steve all the way to the bedroom and carefully set him on their bed. Standing there, Bucky started to strip out of his t-shirt and jeans. Steve bit back his smile as he took in that muscular frame.

Gaze still trained on Bucky, Steve moved to his knees and preened that Bucky's eyes were glued on him. Especially when Steve pulled his shirt off and tossed somewhere off the bed. The only thing that Steve was focusing on was Bucky and the way he hungrily watched Steve.

When Steve struggled to take off his shorts and boxer briefs, Bucky swooped in to kiss Steve and tug the clothing off. Then, Bucky eased Steve onto his back while he crawled between Steve's spread thighs. Steve's slick was leaking out of his ass and Bucky didn't ignore the opportunity to lean down and lap some of it up with his tongue.

Moaning, Steve's back arched and he shoved his head back into the pillows while Bucky gave his rim teasing kitten licks. It was too much. With how randy pregnancy made Steve, it wasn't going to take much to make him come.

"In me," Steve tugged on Bucky's hair, trying to pull him up. When Bucky looked up at Steve, the moisture glistening on his chin made him groan. Closing his eyes, he tugged Bucky up and over him, "I want you in me. Right now."

Chuckling, Bucky teased, "So bossy."

"C'mon, Barnes," Steve whined before Bucky's fingers eased into him to stretch him open. As he started fucking himself on three of Bucky's fingers, Steve pleaded, "I'm ready, c'mon. Please, Bucky."

Groaning, Bucky removed his fingers and lined his cock with Steve's dripping hole. Pushing in, both men loudly moaned until Bucky was finally seated inside of Steve. Licking his lips, Steve felt Bucky's hand pushing his hair away from his face and wondered when he had closed his eyes.

Bucky's hand lingered, caressing Steve's face, just staring into his eyes. Steve's heart stuttered, shifting in his chest as though it was syncing with Bucky's. Idly, Steve wondered if that was what it meant to be compatible. If that was what mating would feel like.

Sensually, Bucky started rolling his hips. Affectionately fucking Steve slow and deep, earning guttural groans from the petite, pregnant omega. All the while, Bucky trailed his lips over Steve's sensitive nipples and up his collarbones until he was at Steve's neck. Inhaling Steve's aroused scent, Bucky scraped his teeth along Steve's scent glands, causing Steve to come.

"Fuck," Steve panted, chest heaving as he ran his hand through his messy, sweaty hair.

Bucky sped up his pace, fucking into Steve shallowly as he gripped his knot. Coming with a shout, Bucky rested his forehead on Steve's shoulder. Breathing heavily against Steve's skin. In his orgasmic haze, Bucky kissed Steve's shoulder while Steve ran his fingertips soothingly over Bucky's back. Once he regained his wits, Bucky pulled out, still knotting his fist as he flopped onto his side beside Steve.

Reaching over, Steve grabbed some tissues to clean up. Bucky accepted the tissues, and like every other time, cleaned up Steve before he cleaned up himself. Tossing the soiled tissues into the trash, Bucky draped his arm over Steve's waist, thumb stroking over his belly button.

"God, you're gorgeous," Bucky softly complimented.

Quirking a brow, Steve sarcastically laughed and falsely agreed, "Yeah, okay."

"I mean it."

Rolling onto his side, Steve fondly asked, "Why couldn't we have met sooner?"

"Wouldn't have been the same," Bucky reached up to stroke his cheek. "I needed to be ready for you."

Steve chewed on the inside of his lip, "And you're ready now?"

"Have been since the moment we met."

Feeling his cheeks heat, Steve averted his gaze. Picking at a string on the comforter as he questioned, "Is this a compatibility kinda thing?"

"No," Bucky good-naturedly scoffed. Steve looked up at him and Bucky continued, "It's a _you_ kinda thing."

Closing the short distance between them, Steve kissed Bucky soft and sweet. Pulling back, Steve said, "Thank you."

In reply, Bucky pulled Steve in for another kiss. Not just stopping at one though. Bucky started peppering kisses all over Steve's face until Steve was laughing and pushing him off. Earning a smile from Bucky in return, along with one more kiss.

Rolling over, Steve removed his hearing aids. As Steve settled in his spot, he reached behind him to bring Bucky closer. Sure, it was only eight o'clock, but everyone kept telling them to sleep now because they wouldn't be getting any when the baby came. So, Steve closed his eyes, eased further into Bucky when he felt the kiss at the back of his neck, and laced their fingers together.

However, it was only eight o'clock.

With his eyes closed, Steve kept waiting for sleep to take him. After all, he had been nothing but fatigued during the whole pregnancy up until this point. But for whatever reason, Squirt wouldn't settle down, so Steve couldn't. All he could do was lay there and hope that Squirt would --

"I love you."


	38. Thirty-Seven

**Thirty-Seven:**

Steve's heart stuttered and he opened his eyes. Looking at the alarm clock, he was amazed to find that it was approaching nine thirty. Considering he usually zonked out long before it even reached twenty minutes, Bucky probably thought that he was sleeping.

Heart stuttering again, Steve wondered how many times Bucky had said that to him assuming that he was asleep. Or couldn't hear. Steve's eyes widened, Bucky knew that he had partial hearing, right? That he wasn't completely deaf? Steve had told him that before, yeah?

Squirt started ramping up his kicking and Bucky stroked his thumb softly along his bump. Steve knew that Squirt was probably freaking out because of him freaking out. But he couldn't help it. Instead, he watched the alarm clock. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep whether Squirt was squirming or not. Not after what Bucky said. Not until he exhausted himself entirely, at least.

"Bub, you're gonna wake your pops if you don't chill," Bucky's voice rumbled from behind him. The drowsiness causing his voice to be thick and hoarse while causing Steve to go loose-limbed.

With Steve relaxing, Squirt started to settle down. His little body didn't rest completely, but Steve closed his eyes. Especially when Bucky pulled him closer and a purr erupted from the alpha. Nuzzling close, he pressed another kiss to the back of Steve's neck and stroked over his bump. Almost instantly, Squirt stilled.

Of course, Squirt decided to rest on Steve's bladder. So, reluctantly, Steve wiggled out of Bucky's grasp. When Bucky reached for him, Steve assured, "Gotta pee."

As Steve relieved his bladder, he couldn't help but wish that his mom was here. That he could talk to her about… well, everything. But more particularly, about Bucky. Wishing that his mom could've met him. Knowing that she would've approved.

Returning to their bedroom with an empty bladder and clean hands, Steve found Bucky sound asleep. Even snoring. Since Steve couldn't sleep now, he pulled on his shorts, grabbed his hearing aids, and quietly left the bedroom. With him missing his mom, he crossed the apartment to the second bedroom.

While the room itself was just a guestroom, the closet held the crocheted blankets that Sarah crafted with her own hands before they became too weak to hold onto the hook. On hangers, Sarah's old, wonderfully tacky Christmas sweaters hung. Waterproof tubs contained Steve's old class projects and their pictures from the first nineteen years of Steve's life.

Opening one of the tubs, Steve started flipping through them. The stack he grabbed being some from his early childhood. His pale blond hair in that awful bowl cut while Sarah's was styled with large, bold bangs. Steve wearing _Lion King_ sweat suits. Sarah wearing high waisted jeans and neon print leggings. Steve on a Big Wheel, clinging to a Doodle Bear. Sarah with toddler Steve on her hip while he held her tightly, both smiling brightly at the camera. Sarah with her arms wrapped around a ten year old Steve's shoulders and her chin on top of his head.

Birthdays and holidays. Random days of the week. First days of school. Field trips. Looking over his photos, one would assume that he had a normal, healthy childhood. That was the way Steve wished it had been. Instead of the sick days and hospital stays.

Steve wished that his childhood could've been like that.

The flicking, popping sensation started up again, and Steve rubbed his hand over his bump. Looking down at the picture of Sarah in a reindeer sweater and an infant Steve in a Santa onesie, Steve started, "That's your grandma. She would've loved you, so much. I like to think that wherever she is, she's out there loving you, anyway."

Putting the picture back, Steve rubbed his bump, "You're lucky though. Having a mimi and a gramps, a grandma and a grandpa, a bubbe and a zayde. Having aunts and uncles. And cousins. Lots of cousins."

Steve smiled at the imagery of Bucky's family holding Squirt. Loving Squirt.

"And they're all going to love you, so much," Steve sniffled, still smiling as he continued, "And you're going to have a daddy. A daddy who loves you… Loves _us_. A daddy who's going to do whatever he needs to, to protect us. To make sure we're happy. To love us.

"God, Squirt, you're so lucky," Steve swallowed down his emotion, " _We're_ so lucky."

Going through the pictures and saved school projects and old sketches, Steve lost track of time. Just holding onto whatever he could of his mother. Knowing that she'd tell him to be honest. Be honest with Bucky, but more importantly, with himself.

And the truth was… Steve loved Bucky, too.

It terrified Steve and excited him all at once. With Bucky loving him and him loving Bucky, and them both loving Squirt. Hope filled Steve in the first time in years because maybe this could work. Maybe they could make it through. Maybe they could last.

Now he had to figure out how to go about this. How to let Bucky know that (a) he heard him say it and (b) that he loved him, too. How _would_ he go about this?

_Hey, about last night, you thought that I was asleep and I heard you say you loved me because -- surprise -- I have partial hearing._

Steve face-palmed. There was no way that he could do that. Maybe he should go the omrom way and make a grand gesture. What kind of grand gesture, though? There were so many gestures. Flash mobs and stadium screens. Publicly humiliating himself by singing to Bucky. Painting a billboard. Renting out an ice rink.

The more Steve thought about it the more confused he was by omroms. And more than that, he wondered how Bucky could love that genre so --

"Steve?"

Startling from Bucky's voice in the living room, Steve jumped and Squirt started hiccupping. Clearing his throat, Steve called out, "In here."

With sleep ruffled hair, Bucky stood in the doorway of the walk-in closet. Squinting at the light, he looked down at Steve and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

Rubbing Squirt, Steve explained, "Couldn't sleep."

Instead of nodding and heading back to their bedroom, Bucky entered the closet. Sitting down beside Steve, Bucky gestured over to the tub, "Missing your mom?"

"Always," Steve answered, watching as his bump jerked from Squirt's hiccups. Picking up some pictures, Steve passed them to Bucky, letting him see. Considering Steve preferred having Sarah's knickknacks around the apartment instead of photos, this was the first time that Bucky was seeing the photos that weren't on social media.

Gazing down at the picture of Sarah and Steve at the petting zoo, Bucky smiled, "You look like her."

"Probably for the best," Steve chuckled, picking up a small stack of photos for himself to look at.

Finding one of Sarah pregnant with him, tears welled in Steve's eyes. Unadulterated joy on her face while she held her ready-to-pop bump. There had been a moment in his life when Steve wondered how his mom could love him so much. Wondered how any omega could when they had never met their baby. Always worried that he'd never have that connection.

Now he knew. Even with Squirt keeping him awake and chilling on his bladder, he loved him. Even when Squirt was making him sick, or demanding he eat spicy foods. He loved him and he'd do anything for him.

"Is this your dad?"

Looking over, Steve found one of the few pictures of his dad. Steve nodded and answered, "Joseph Rogers."

Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve's temple. Taking in a deep breath, Steve started, "I don't even remember him. I grew up trying to put stories to the pictures. Wishing that I could remember. Wondering if he would've stayed if I had been better. Or had been healthy."

Taking Steve's hand in his, Bucky laced their fingers and kissed the back, "It didn't have anything to do with you."

Nodding, Steve leaned into him, still rubbing at his twitching abdomen. Admitting, "I saw him once. Back when I was working at this old diner. He sat in my section with his three sons who weren't even old enough to present yet. And I kept waiting for him to recognize me, and to, I don't know, apologize? But he didn't. He looked at me as though I didn't look like my mom and I felt sorry for him. Because he never got to see how amazing of a mom she was. And while she got closer to death each day, he was walking around as though he hadn't left her. That she didn't have to go through the pain of unbonding because of him. And -- and…"

A sob broke free from him and Bucky turned to hold him, letting Steve cry into his hairy chest. Kissing the top of his head, Bucky rubbed Steve's back and said, "I feel sorry for him. He didn't get to know you. And he isn't going to know Squirt. He doesn't even know how much he missed out in life, and I know that there's a part of him that will never be filled, and he'll have to live with that for the rest of his life. You and your mom were better off without him."

Sniffling, Steve tilted his head up to look at Bucky. While Bucky wiped the tears off Steve's cheeks, Steve asked, "What'd I do to deserve you?"

"Honey, I'm the one who should be asking that," Bucky leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's lips.

As Squirt started kicking, Steve brought Bucky's hand to his bump. Leaning his head back on Bucky's shoulder, Steve went back to look at the photos. Showing them to Bucky and chuckling at the embarrassing ones. Like the one where Steve was terrified of Barney the Dinosaur at the county fair. Or the one where Steve was potty training. Bucky laughed along and kissed Steve's face.

His heart was screaming at him to tell Bucky he loved him. What tumbled out of his mouth instead was, "I think we should move."

"Yeah, my ass is starting to fall asleep," Bucky agreed, but to the wrong context.

Steve shook his head, looking Bucky in the eye as he clarified, "What you said earlier. About getting a house."

Briefly, Bucky's jaw dropped open, as though he couldn't believe what Steve was saying. As his mouth snapped shut though, his brows drew together and reminded, "But earlier…?"

Purposely, Steve averted his gaze, "Earlier, I was stressed and insecure, and… jealous…"

"Jealous? About what?"

"Your ex," Steve admitted, ashamed of himself.

"Why were you jealous of Sharon?" Bucky questioned, genuinely confused.

Sighing, Steve shrugged, "She's perfect. Tall, healthy, nice. I mean, you were the one engaged to her."

Tapping the underside of his chin, Bucky moved Steve's head until he was looking at him. "That was a lifetime ago. I'm not the person I was back then, and I could never want her. And as far as we're both concerned, she doesn't hold a candle to you."

Steve didn't know what to say to that. He especially didn't know what to say when Bucky continued, "The only thing I'd change about you is how you see yourself."

Maneuvering himself off the floor -- with some help from Bucky -- Steve led the alpha back to their bedroom. Since it was nearing midnight, the pair settled into bed. Only, Steve laid facing Bucky. Their legs tangled together. Their hands intertwined, and Bucky kissing Steve's hand. Between them, Squirt settled for the night. Idly, Steve wondered if he could feel how much his parents loved each other.


	39. Thirty-Eight

**Thirty-Eight:**

Week thirty-three proved to be the busiest yet. In between interviewing pediatricians and house hunting with Mandy -- who luckily was a realtor -- Steve and Bucky were preparing for Squirt. Whether that was discussing names or… Well, actually, they were still stuck on names.

Steve tried to ignore his anxiety of only having seven weeks left and having nothing prepared by rereading baby books, stuffing himself with avocado ice cream, and having lots of sex with Bucky.

"Malachi," Bucky suggested as he drove towards his parents' house.

Shocked by the name, Steve looked over at the well-meaning alpha as he questioned, "Have you seen, _Children of the Corn_?"

"No," Bucky sheepishly admitted.

Being a horror fan -- especially for Stephen King -- Steve shot down the name and promised, "We'll watch it sometime."

"Okay, well," Bucky started, thinking. "Gideon?"

Rubbing his larger bump, Steve narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is this a joke to you?"

Considering Steve's mood swings had been more dramatic than they already had been, Bucky confirmed, "Definitely not."

Sighing, Steve turned the fan on higher. Being heavily pregnant in the middle of June wasn't a part of Steve's plan, but when did that ever go accordingly? Reaching over, Steve held his hand out, wanting to hold Bucky's. Thankfully, Bucky instantly placed his hand in Steve's and laced their fingers together. And just like always, Bucky brought their hands up, so he could kiss the back of --

" _Ooh!_ " Steve hissed, intaking a breath through his teeth as he felt Squirt stretch his legs into Steve's ribs.

"You alright?" Bucky asked, trying to keep his scent neutral, even though Steve knew that he was concerned.

Steve exhaled the way the Lamaze class had instructed and reassured, "Your son is trying to kick my ribs out of his space."

"Poor guy," Bucky pouted his lower lip as he pulled up outside of the Barnes' home.

"He clearly gets it from you, you long-legged bastard," Steve squirmed in the seat, causing Squirt to push into his bladder and making him need to pee. NOW!

Before Bucky could even put the Volvo in park, Steve was out of the vehicle and racing up to the house. Making a B-Line for the stairs when he heard Sadie singing her, _Wash My Hands, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_ , from the half-bath. So, he took the stairs as quickly as his bump allowed him and raced for the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Feeling like he was going to pee himself, Steve hurried at unzipping his shorts. Luckily, he managed to get it down before he could actually do so. As his bladder emptied, he felt so much better, if not a little sweaty.

Once done and washing his hands, he heard the doorknob turn. Half expecting the door to open, Steve was glad that he had locked the door. Sure, he wasn't exposed in the moment, but he could only imagine the embarrassment if he had been.

As he opened the door, Harper, the birthday girl, rushed into the room and Dum Dum reprimanded, "Be careful."

"I'm alright," Steve assured, rubbing his hand over Squirt. He chuckled, "I guess, I wasn't the only one who had to pee."

"No kidding," Dum Dum laughed as he gestured towards the stairs, "Becca's trying to remove Sadie from the bathroom since there's a line."

"Oh, geez," Steve shook his head. Mischievously, Steve said, "Maybe she'll finish up once she hears her favorite uncle is here."

"Oscar's already here," Dum Dum teased. Steve playfully rolled his eyes and Dum Dum crossed his fingers, heading for the master bath in Winnie and George's room. Over his shoulder he called, "If you can't get her out, no one will."

At the bottom of the staircase, Steve paused to catch his breath. Becca was trying to coax Sadie out of the half-bath while Sadie loudly continued her song. In the kitchen, Oscar was stirring a large pitcher of lemonade while Tibby stood next to the table, swaying Lucy, both smiled at Steve in silent greeting.

Returning the smile, Steve pushed himself away from the staircase towards the half-bath. As he lifted his fist to knock on the door, Becca encouraged him with a head nod and throwing her hands up in silent praise.

When Steve knocked on the door, Sadie sing-songed, "Just a minute!"

"You need any help?" Steve asked. Almost as soon as he spoke, the sink turned off and the door was being thrown opened.

"Uncle Steve!" Sadie greeted, rushing to hug him.

"Hi, sweetie," Steve smiled down at the little girl, tucking her brown waves behind her ear while Becca entered the half-bath.

Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned in closer and cupped her baby-chubby hands around her mouth as she greeted, "Hi, Squirt!"

For a moment, she kept her hands there, feeling how he moved inside of Steve's abdomen. Although Steve felt huge, he knew that he was on the smaller side. And even if Squirt's foot kicked his ribs or slept on his bladder, he felt bad for the kid. He wouldn't want to be all cramped in such a small space either.

Giggling, Sadie loudly whispered, "I feel him moving."

Steve nodded and agreed, "So do I."

Then she pouted, "When's he gonna come out of dere?"

"Soon," Steve assured.

"Your birthday, remember?" Bucky reminded, dropping the large exercise ball that Steve had been sitting on lately. After all, the Lamaze instructor said if they wanted to use the ball during delivery, they better practice now.

"Uncle Buck!" Sadie ran over to Bucky as he set down the birthday presents and Father's Day gifts. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as much as Squirt did as Steve thought about Bucky opening the present he made him.

Just as easy as the first time Steve saw him do it, Bucky lifted Sadie and blew a raspberry on her little round stomach. She giggled and squealed, and Steve's heart shifted the way it always did. Although Steve still hadn't told Bucky that he loved him since he was waiting on Bucky to say it first, he was sure that Bucky knew that he loved him. He had to, right? Steve wasn't exactly the most subtle person.

While Bucky greeted Sadie, Gracie came up to join them. Becoming more sturdy and more vocal as she tugged on Bucky's shorts and demanded, "Me up!"

"You up?" Bucky smiled down at her. Maneuvering Sadie so she was on his hip, Bucky swooped down to lift the toddler into his arms. "Better?"

Gracie nodded and leaned in to scent him, "Miss you."

"We were just here," Bucky feigned exasperation, even though Gracie kept nuzzling him.

Fondly, Steve watched the interaction and when Bucky caught his eye, the alpha winked at him. Playfully, Steve rolled his eyes and crossed the short distance to them. Tickling Gracie, he asked, "Didn't you miss _me_?"

"I missed you!" Sadie answered instead.

Chuckling, Steve assured, "I missed you, too."

"I miss! I miss!" Gracie pulled away from Bucky, holding her arms out.

Taking the two year old into his grasp, Steve balanced her on his hip. As she scented Steve, she patted Squirt, and Steve kissed her forehead. Although he wanted to keep holding the cuddly two year old, Steve's naturally petite frame could only hold so much weight and since he couldn't take off his bump, he reluctantly set her on the ground.

Coming in through the sliding back door, Winnie smiled at Steve and greeted, "You're here just in time for kabobs!"

"Ooh," Steve grinned over at Bucky.

Chuckling, Bucky set Sadie down and teased Steve, "What, the pop tart on the way over wasn't enough?"

"Your son would eat nonstop, if I let him," Steve childishly stuck his tongue out.

Becca reprimanded, "Go easy on him, he's having a baby. _Your_ baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bucky waved off his twin while coming up behind Steve and massaging the omega's shoulders.

While Steve relaxed in the alpha's grasp, George came down the stairs in a Hawaiian shirt straight out of the 80s. With a large smile, George greeted, "Happy Father's Day!"

"Happy Father's Day," Steve and Bucky repeated while George headed for the sliding glass door.

"Uncle Bucky!" Harper greeted as she hopped down the stairs, a princess tiara on her head.

"I'm chopped liver," Steve playfully complained.

Bucky kissed his temple and reminded, "Squirt loves you."

"Because I'm his food supply," Steve good-humoredly scoffed, pulling away from Bucky.

"Harper Joanne!" Tibby warned.

With furrowed brows, Steve turned to find Harper attempting to climb onto the large green ball while also snooping through her gift bag. Sheepishly, Harper looked up at her uncles and Steve quirked a brow at her. Until that moment, he hadn't been aware he inherited Sarah's _try it and see what happens_ expression.

"C'mon, birthday girl," Bucky hefted the now eight year old into his arms.

As Bucky carried her through the house to the back door, Harper asked, "Can I open presents yet?"

All Bucky could do was laugh. Steve couldn't wait until they could hold Squirt. Couldn't wait for Bucky to be able to hold him.


	40. Thirty-Nine

**Thirty-Nine:**

"Did you like the Carmichael's old house?" Mandy asked, picking up a steak, peppers, and potato kabob.

Pausing his chewing, Steve questioned, "Which one was that one?"

"The white one with the basement suite," Bucky answered, wiping his mouth.

"Oh," Steve nodded, confirming that he remembered. "I didn't like it. It was too big."

Mandy nodded, typing something on her phone. "What about the --"

"Guys, no business talk at the table, please," Winnie suggested, setting down a bowl of macaroni salad.

Steve's stomach roiled and Bucky moved the bowl to the other side of the outdoor dining table. Putting some more veggies on his plate, Steve wondered if Squirt would keep the habit after he evacuated his womb. He hoped he would. It'd make it easier on Steve, if he did.

"We should open presents," Harper excitedly suggested.

Leaning over, Bucky kissed her cheek while George agreed with the eight year old, "Sounds like a marvelous idea."

Butterflies took up room in his gut while Squirt squirmed in his womb. Sure, the pair probably could've waited to give each other Father's Day gifts until Squirt was there in their arms. But Steve had a plan. And he hoped that this time, it went better than the gender reveal cake roll did.

"You already opened gifts," Camila reminded her younger cousin.

"So?" Harper looked over at Becca and Dum Dum's middle daughter, "I didn't open Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky's."

"She's got ya there, Mil," Oscar good-naturedly mocked and Violet laughed at her sister.

Standing from his seat at the table, Bucky grabbed their gift bags. Handing George the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bag, Oscar a pink bag, and Dum Dum an orange bag, Bucky walked back to his seat. As he handed Harper the shiny purple bag, he sat down in between her and Steve. Sliding the green bag over to Steve, the omega graciously accepted it.

Since Bucky had handed out the presents that they brought, the other family members went to get the ones they brought. For a moment, Steve sat there, wondering if he should wait to open his gift. Even though he preferred not being the center of attention.

Glancing over at Bucky, Steve found that Harper had torn through her gift and was playing with her, _Frozen II Pre-made Slime_. She wasn't the only one though as George had opened his photo frame covered in metal nuts with the saying, "we're nuts about you," and containing a picture of Bucky and his sisters inside. So, Steve pulled tissue paper out of the bag. Lots of tissue paper. So much tissue paper that Steve gave Bucky an annoyed look. The brunet simply grinned at him. Steve noticed that he wasn't opening the gift that Steve gave him and he paused.

Only, Bucky encouraged him to continue, so he did. Finding a green ceramic mug, Steve's brows furrowed when he came face-to-face with the blank side. Turning it around though, Steve found a picture of a dinosaur with, _papasaurus_ , beneath the image.

Chuckling, Steve leaned over and kissed Bucky, "Thank you."

"Of course," Bucky smiled.

When Bucky made no move to open his gift, Steve's eyes started to well with tears as his hormones got the better of him, "Aren't you going to open yours?"

Swooping in, Bucky kissed Steve's cheek, reassuring, "Just wanted to see your face, first."

Steve sniffled and picked up another piece of broccoli. Chewing on it, Steve's heart raced as Bucky started pulling glittery purple tissue paper out of the plain, brown paper gift bag. Lifting the frame from the bag, Steve carefully watched Bucky's expression as he looked over the twenty weeks sonogram and silently read:

 _Daddy,  
This Father's Day  
I'm all snuggled up in papa's tummy.  
But next year  
I'll be cuddled up in your arms.  
Lots of Love from your Squirt_.

With tears filling his eyes, Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve. A sweet chaste kiss before he hugged Steve and sniffled, "Thank you, honey. I love it."

"I'm glad," Steve smiled, kissing his cheek. _I love you_.

As Bucky marked Squirt, he quietly suggested, "Zachary?"

Pulling back, Steve scrunched his face at Bucky, earning a soft chuckle from the alpha. As he reached for more food, he noticed Winnie holding a large box out to him, he asked, "Is that for me?"

"Yes, sir," Winnie confirmed, handing him the box. Passing it to Bucky, Winnie stopped him, "It's for both of you --" then corrected "-- well, for Squirt."

Bucky grinned, "I think I know what this is."

"Oh, is that right?" Winnie challenged with a large smile and a wink.

Lifting the lid, Steve looked into the box and found a green blanket. Pulling out the blanket, Steve opened it up to find that it was a quilt. But not just any quilt, some of the squares were made from old clothing with cute animals embroidered on them and, "I Love Daddy."

"Bucky's old baby clothes have finally been put to use," Mandy teased.

Steve sniffled, fighting back tears as he said, "Thank you."

"Of course, sweetie," Winnie assured, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"It's a tradition for us," George explained. "We saved baby clothes from all our kids and when they had kids, we made them into a quilt."

"It's beautiful," Steve sniffled. As the tears flowed down his face, he excused himself, "I'll be right back. Thank you."

Heading for the half-bath, Steve emptied his bladder and cleaned himself up. Typical to the kind of alpha Bucky was, it didn't take long for him to knock on the door to check on Steve. Steve pulled him in, just wanting to hug him. Feel him close. Well, as close as he could with Squirt between them.

Then, because of all the love he was feeling and how he couldn't take all this waiting for Bucky to say it first, he stood on his tiptoes and whispered, "I love you."

Pulling back, Bucky studied Steve for a moment before asking, "You do?"

"Yeah," Steve good-humoredly scoffed, shoving Bucky's shoulder as he teased, "Now, ya gonna say you love me, too, or what?"

Affectionately grinning, Bucky questioned, "How long have you known?"

"Technically, the night we looked at pictures. I heard you say it when you thought I was asleep," Bucky blushed, and Steve adored him, this affectionate man in front of him. Adding, "But if I think about it, I'd say, 'I always knew.'"

Gleefully, Bucky chuckled and shook his head. Ducking down, he kissed Steve's neck before reaching his ear and whispering, "I love you, too."

With their foreheads pressed together, Steve stroked Bucky's neck and said, "Happy Father's Day."

Bucky took his flesh hand off Squirt to caress Steve's face and repeated, "Happy Father's Day, babe."


	41. Forty

**Forty:**

"Oh, wow," Steve looked around the, _Winnie the Pooh_ , themed pediatrician waiting room in awe.

Behind him, Bucky let out a low whistle. Steve nodded in acknowledgement as he walked over to the reception counter. It was their seventh try at finding a pediatrician that they liked, and who they felt could treat Squirt the way they approved of. At thirty-four and a half weeks, Steve hoped that this would be the last pediatrician they interviewed. Not only was Steve scared about going into labor without having one, but he was just plain tired of meeting new doctors; it brought back memories of his childhood that Steve didn't particularly like to think about.

As they took a seat near the tree sculpture that looked as though it was coming out of the mural, Steve rubbed over Squirt. He was half ready to choose this pediatrician based off the kick-ass waiting room. Wondering if the rest of the office was as fun as that.

"Rogers," the nurse called out. Bucky helped Steve stand and both men smiled at the beta man as he led them down the hall to a room. To Steve's continued amusement, the room was just as fun with the exam table looking like a log that fit right in with the Hundred Acre Wood. Smiling, the man informed, "Dr. Banner will be right with you."

"Thank you," Steve smiled and Bucky nodded, both of them looking at the mural in this room.

"This place is so cool," Bucky stated, looking at the beautiful artwork.

Nodding, Steve agreed, "Right?" Taking a seat, he teased, "Let's hope that Dr. Banner is cool, too."

Playfully, Bucky held his hands up, crossing his fingers. Steve rolled his eyes, and Bucky ducked down to give him a kiss before taking the seat beside him. Marking Squirt, Bucky asked, "How do you wanna do the nursery?"

"Plain and simple," Steve answered, "Green."

"Yeah?" Bucky grinned, amused. His scent cozy as he kissed Steve's temple.

As Steve nodded his confirmation, a soft knock came from the door. The beta brunet peeked his head into the room before entering completely. With a smile he greeted, "Hello, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Steve," he shook his hand.

So did his alpha, "Bucky."

Looking at Steve's protruding abdomen, Dr. Banner asked, "When's your due date?"

"August Seventh," Steve answered.

"That's coming up quick," Dr. Banner chuckled.

"It is," Bucky agreed with an easy grin while Steve joked, "Not soon enough."

"So," Dr. Banner crossed his legs, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," Steve nodded as Bucky produced a note from his pocket. Steve unfolded the paper and started, "During office hours, can I call if I have questions?"

"You can," Dr. Banner assured. "Even if I don't answer it, myself, there is a nurse on hand who will."

"Okay, good," Steve read the next one, "After hours, is there a way to ask questions?"

"There is. We have a patient portal where you can email me. Or you can call and leave a message."

Steve nodded, all of this was going good so far. He asked the big one, "What are the office's vaccination policies?"

"Well," Dr. Banner pushed the thin wire frame glasses up his nose, "If the child doesn't have any immune deficiencies or allergies, we require them to be vaccinated according to the immunization schedule."

"That's a relief," Steve let out a heavy breath, feeling lighter as he said, "I have one more."

"Shoot," Dr. Banner encouraged with a kind smile.

"After I deliver, will you come to the hospital and examine them?" Steve folded the paper and handed the list back to Bucky.

"If you want me to, I can try to be there." Dr. Banner honestly answered, "If not the day of the birth, than the day after."

Looking over at Bucky, Steve exchanged a look with his alpha before they both redirected their attention to the pediatrician, "I think that's all."

"Great," Dr. Banner smiled and assumed, "So, you'd like me to be your baby's doctor?"

"Yes," Steve confirmed while Bucky added, "Please."

"Of course," Dr. Banner stood from the rolling stool. As Steve and Bucky did as well, Dr. Banner said, "Head to check out and Val will set up an appointment."

"Thank you, so much," Bucky shook his hand.

Shaking his hand next, Steve stated, "It was very nice meeting you, Dr. Banner."

"Please, call me, Bruce," he smiled leading them out of the room, "And I'll see you back in a month, give or take."

"Give or take," Bucky agreed.

Rubbing his hand over his bump, Steve softly repeated, "Give or take."

"Hi," Val greeted with a smile.

After working out the kinks in their schedule and making sure that Squirt would be there, the pair left with the appointment card and a little less weight on their shoulders. Now they just needed to move into their new dream house. Of course, with how easy it was for the Barneses to move Bucky into Steve's apartment, he didn't have any doubts that they would be competent enough to move them out of it.

Mentally, Steve crossed _, Find Squirt a Doctor_ , off his list. Now he just needed to get situated in a beautiful three bedroom southern cottage. Truly thankful that Mandy was their realtor. Even more thankful that Mandy was his in-law.

Then, they needed to figure out a name for Squirt. Preferably before he made his grand entrance.


	42. Forty-One

**Forty-One:**

Going into his thirty-fifth week, and the day before Steve's thirtieth birthday, Steve and Bucky moved into their first house. With the help of their friends and family, of course.

"Ya just gonna sit around all day, Rogers?" Sam questioned as he carried another box into the quaint house with, _room to grow_ , as Mandy teased when she showed them the house.

Lightly bouncing on the green exercise ball, Steve took one of his hands off Squirt to flip his friend off. Meanwhile, Sam's mate, T'Challa, playfully reminded, "Considering he pulled a muscle when he helped us move into our home, I think it's probably best that he doesn't even try."

Rolling his eyes, Steve kept bouncing, wanting to be prepared for labor as much as possible. Even though he knew that no matter what, he'd never be truly prepared. There were too many stories shared for Steve to even think he'd be an ounce as prepared as he liked to be. Of course, that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Dad, tell Obi to stop teasing me," Sam and T'Challa's ten year old daughter said as she carried Steve's pillows into the house.

Before either father could reprimand the twelve year old, he entered the house and mocked, "Pops, tell Adanna to stop looking so funny, then I wouldn't feel the need to tease her."

Pausing her unpacking of the kitchen, Natasha joked, "You sure you wanna go through with this?"

Fondly, Steve looked down at Squirt and marked his bump as he confirmed, "I've never been more sure."

Pretending to gag, Natasha resumed putting dishes in the assigned cabinet. Across from her, Tibby asked, "What about you, Nattie? You ever think about settling down?"

"For your information," Natasha started, causing Steve to stop bouncing and stare at her slack-jawed, "I have a date tonight."

"No shit?" Steve's brows arched.

From the sofa, Sadie repeated, "No shit!"

Instantly, Steve's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hand. Especially since whatever Sadie did, Gracie had to, too. So, she copied her slightly older cousin, "Shit! Shit!"

"No," Steve shook his head, standing from the exercise ball to reprimand the giggling girls as they jumped on the new sectional sofa, "That's a no-no word."

"But _you_ said it," Sadie argued, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's true," Steve agreed, "But I'm an adult. So, I'm allowed to say no-no words."

"Well, that's just --"

"Shit!" Gracie comedically interrupted Sadie.

Loudly from the hallway, Bucky and Sam laughed. Turning to find the men, Steve's face burned red. Knowing that he needed to get into the habit of not swearing. Even if Squirt wouldn't be able to speak for a while, he was still around impressionable children. Clearly.

"Well," Winnie pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing. "How's everyone's day?"

"Shit!" Gracie and Sadie parroted.

Steve face-palmed, internally scolding himself. Really, Steve should've known better. That little voice in the back of his mind sounding like Sarah Rogers, herself. Knowing that she would've told him that this is what he gets for swearing, and to watch his language!

"So, are we all allowed to curse now?" Violet questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Well, shit! I sure hope so!" Obi looked around with a large shit-eating grin on his face.

Sam stopped laughing to give his son A Look that would give Steve chills. Wondering if he'd ever master that type of look. Hoping that he wouldn't need one. Figuring that if it came to it, he'd have Bucky handle it.

With his back aching and Squirt rolling inside of his cramped quarters, Steve went to sit back on the exercise ball, but Harper was on it. So, he stood there with his hand supporting his lower back while rubbing his bump. Mandy told the eight year old to get off the ball, but Steve just waved her concern off. After all, as soon as they left, he was going to pass out in his nest.

Just thinking about it caused a yawn to escape him. Covering his mouth with his hand, he caught Bucky's gaze. The alpha quirking a brow, silently questioning Steve who sleepily smiled in return. Taking that as answer enough, Bucky asked their guests, "Is this all of it?"

"Um, no," George started, heading towards the door with a large smile on his face. Dum Dum followed him, just as enthusiastic as his father-in-law.

Brows furrowed, Steve and Bucky exchanged a confused, curious glance. Especially when Winnie and Becca left to help their omegas with whatever they had planned. Crossing the living room, Steve asked Bucky, "Do you know what they have planned?"

"No, no clue," Bucky answered, watching the door. Smiling down at Steve and kissing his forehead, as he suggested, "Toby?"

Giving Bucky a look, Steve clarified, "That's the demon from _Paranormal Activity_."

"Wyatt?" Bucky offered.

Beside him, Sam asked, "You still haven't picked a name yet?"

"My guy, we decided to move into a house this late into the pregnancy," Steve teased, "You really think we picked a name already?"

"'Nat,' sounds better and better every day," Natasha said as she joined them.

"I've always been partial to, 'Samuel,'" Sam added.

"Pass," Steve playfully rolled his eyes when Natasha childishly stuck her tongue out, Steve amended, "To _both_."

His attention drawn to the front door, he noticed George walking backwards into the house, leading the way. As he and Dum Dum maneuvered the item of furniture into the room and out of the way, Steve found a beautiful, assembled crib. A sturdy one with a decorative curved top that was everything that Steve could've wanted in nursery furniture. But that wasn't the only gift as Winnie and Becca carried in a matching dresser.

Tears welling in his eyes, Steve ran his fingers over the off-white furniture. Sniffling, Steve hugged the person closest to him and made his way down the line. Thanking them all. Not only for helping them move in, and not only for the beautiful gifts, but for accepting him.

"Do you like it?" Winnie asked, wiping away his tears.

Steve nodded and said, "You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, hush," Winnie fondly smiled at him and questioned, "Who else is going to spoil them rotten, if not the grandparents?"

Hugging her again, he could pretend that she was his mother. If only for a moment. When they pulled apart, she wiped away more of his tears and kissed his forehead. As the new furniture was moved to the nursery, Winnie confirmed, "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Steve nodded along.

"And remember, it's your day, so don't even think about bringing something to the Baby-Q," Tibby reminded, swaying Lucy.

"I won't," Steve promised with a chuckle. "Just make sure there's plenty of ice."

"You don't have to worry about that," Oscar chuckled, giving Steve a hug. Slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder, Oscar gave Bucky a hug, too.

As the rest of the family said their farewells and exchanged hugs with the new homeowners, Steve couldn't wait for them to leave. Wasn't sad when his best friends left either. Not because he didn't love them, but because he wanted to sleep. Wanted to nest.

Following their loved ones towards the door, Bucky paused in the doorway to make sure that everyone got in their vehicles alright. Lifting his arm and broadly waving as he watched them go. Finally alone, Bucky closed the door and Steve started on breaking down the boxes. Only, he didn't get very far when Bucky lifted him into his arms.

"James!" Steve gasped at the feeling of his legs being swept out from under himself before feeling Bucky's other arm catch him.

"Let's christen the new house," Bucky waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Laughing, Steve tossed his head back while Bucky carried him to their room.


	43. Forty-Two

**Forty-Two:**

"We have too much to do." Steve argued. His mind already running over the long list of putting away books and movies. To have the nursery rearranged to his liking. To rereading the --

"Baby, I can be done in ten minutes," Bucky set Steve down on their unmade bed. Climbing onto the bed between Steve's legs, he gazed affectionately at the blond.

"Don't know if that's something to brag about, stud," Steve chuckled. Bucky kissed up each of Steve's thighs, inadvertently tickling him.

"I don't hear you complainin'."

Reaching down to tug Bucky's t-shirt off, Steve said, "If you don't do something soon, you will."

Leaning to the side to avoid Squirt, Bucky kissed Steve and undid the omega's overalls. Kissing down Steve's neck, scraping his teeth over his scent glands, causing the omega's aroused scent to billow around them. Steve reached down to grope Bucky's clothed ass, earning a groan from the alpha.

Around Bucky's lips, Steve playfully challenged, "Thought we were supposed to be _christening_."

"Oh, we'll christen," Bucky assured, nibbling on Steve's earlobe before helping Steve out of his t-shirt, "We'll christen _so hard_."

Steve chuckled as he lifted his hips to help Bucky remove his jean short overalls. The brunet removing Steve's boxer briefs as well while he was at it. Which Steve greatly appreciated since Squirt definitely made lifting his hips a challenge. He also appreciated when Bucky leaned back to remove his own shorts and boxer briefs.

Rolling onto his side, Steve thrilled at the way Bucky immediately moved behind him. That muscular body spooning him and the feel of Bucky's hard cock against his ass before his fingers moved between his cheeks to open him up. The slick freely flowing helping Bucky's fingers thrusting, scissoring, and curling in him.

"Mmm," Steve moaned, pushing himself back onto Bucky's fingers.

Bucky's mouth pressed hot, wet kisses along his shoulder, up the back of his neck. Briefly sucking Steve's earlobe into his mouth, Bucky asked, "Ready for me, honey?"

Moaning when Bucky stimulated his prostate, Steve nodded. Reaching back to touch Bucky's hip, Bucky rhythmically rubbed the sensitive bud, causing Steve to babble, "Gonna come. Buck, gon-- gonna come."

"Fuck," Bucky growled, doubling his efforts against Steve's prostate while he rutted against his ass cheek. Scraping his teeth along Steve's neck, Bucky got dangerously close to the spot where traditional mating bites went.

As Bucky used just enough pressure to not break the skin, but still make Steve's scent-gland sing, Steve came with a hard gasp. His clear climax creating a wet spot that darkened the pale blue sheets. Panting, Steve was only half aware that his nails had been digging into Bucky's hip.

Loosening his grip, Steve rubbed his hand over the crescent indents that his blunt fingernails made. Coming down from his sudden orgasm, Steve started rocking back on Bucky's fingers. His prostate was overstimulated, but he wanted Bucky in him. Sure, his pregnancy made coming as easy as sneezing, but that didn't mean that he was going to miss an opportunity to come again.

"C'mon, honey," Steve urged, practically begging as he fucked himself back on Bucky's fingers.

Removing his fingers, Steve whined as he clenched down on nothing. In retaliation, Bucky nipped at his neck and pressed the tip of his hard cock against Steve's stretched hole. Before Bucky could push in, Steve started pushing back onto his erection.

Behind him, Bucky groaned and grasped his hip, pulling Steve back the rest of the way until he was fully seated inside. Steve moaned when he felt the way Bucky's knot was already starting to inflate. Even though the pair hadn't knotted since their fateful conception of Squirt, Steve knew that he wanted to. That that was the only way to truly christen their house.

Glancing over his shoulder to Bucky, Steve requested, "Knot me."

Bucky paused in his deep, hard thrusts. Leaning in to kiss Steve before asking, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Steve nodded, kissing Bucky again as the alpha whimpered when his growing knot caught on Steve's rim. Pleading, Steve repeated, "Knot me. Please, alpha."

"Fuck," Bucky buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck, nipping it as he changed his movement from thrusting to grinding, directly stimulating his knot.

Not the type of alpha that was only concerned with his own pleasure, Bucky reached around to take Steve's returned erection in his hand. Earning a gasp and a moan from the omega and a clench down on his knot. That alone was enough to have his knot filling entirely, locking them together, shooting his hot come into Steve.

Each tug that Steve inadvertently gave his knot as he fucked up into Bucky's hand, the more pleasure was milked out of him until it was too much. Scraping his teeth along Steve's elegant neck, Bucky doubled his efforts to get Steve to come again. Since Steve was actively chasing his orgasm, Bucky clearly wasn't the only one who wanted Steve to come a second time.

Swiping his thumb over Steve's slit, Steve shouted as pleasure raced through his veins and the clear fluid of his release covered Bucky's hand while his ass clenched down even tighter on Bucky. Vision practically whiting out as Bucky stroked him through his orgasm, Steve relaxed into Bucky's arms.

Then, being the little shit that he was, Steve mocked, "I think it took longer than ten minutes though."

Chuckling, Bucky pressed forehead to the back of Steve's neck and simply shook his head, "You're impossible to please."

"Only when I want to be," Steve yawned.

Kissing Steve's shoulder, Bucky lifted his hand to stroke over Squirt, "I love you."

Placing his hand on top of Bucky's, he laced their sticky fingers together and confirmed, "I love you, too."


	44. Forty-Three

**Forty-Three:**

After Bucky's knot went down, and the pair cleaned up, they started redressing. Steve was pulling on his boxer briefs as he started, "We need to talk."

Pausing with one arm in the shirt sleeve, Bucky watched Steve, his scent immediately turning sour, "About what?"

"Circumcision."

Clearly not expecting that, his apprehension started to ease and he finished dressing himself. Brows furrowing, Bucky asked, "What about it?"

"Are we going to do it?" Steve asked. He knew it was probably a little late to be talking about such an important decision, but better now than when Squirt was here.

"I mean, I assumed that we were going to since I'm cut and you're cut, and it's tradition," Bucky shrugged, pulling the soiled sheets from the bed.

"That's something else I wanna talk about," Steve started, shifting to get more comfortable, "I know that you're not very religious, but are we having a bris? I mean, is it even allowed since I'm not Jewish?"

Taking Steve's hands in his, Bucky asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want him to be excluded," Steve's eyes welled with tears. _Stupid hormones!_

"Honey," Bucky tenderly held Steve's face in his hands, "He's not going to be excluded. Whether we have a bris or not, it doesn't matter to my family. They love him, just like they love you."

Sniffling, Steve tried not to think about the omegas in the forums claiming circumcision was mutilation. After all, Bucky had a point, they were both circumcised themselves. Steve didn't feel like it had harmed _him_. And if Steve was being honest with himself…

"I think we should circumcise him," Steve decided.

Bucky leaned forward to kiss Steve. Pulling away, Bucky wiped Steve's escaped tears and agreed, "Then, he'll be circumcised."

Lower lip quivering, Steve quietly admitted, "And I want a bris."

Stepping even closer, Bucky kissed his temple and confirmed, "Then, we'll have a bris."

"Are you just going to agree with everything I say?" Steve good-naturedly scoffed.

"Hey, I can't help that you happen to have great ideas," Bucky chuckled, rubbing over Squirt, marking Steve's bump.

Steve sighed, "I just wish I could come up with a name."

"How about…" Bucky thought for a minute. Steve just quietly waited for him to continue. "Emmett?"

"I might be a Twilight fan, but I'm not _that_ big of a fan," Steve chuckled, pulling away from Bucky and leaving their bedroom. Heading for the roughly organized linen closet, Steve grabbed some sheets and suggested, "Hudson?"

"Pass," Bucky vetoed, taking the sheets from Steve.

Although Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky returned to their bedroom to make the bed. Briefly, Steve thought about putting Bucky in his place since he didn't need to be babied. No matter how close he was to having a baby.

Leaning on the doorway, Steve watched as Bucky struggled with the fitted sheet. When he finally got the sheet right, Bucky offered, "Caleb?"

"It's in the running," Steve decided, carrying the pillows over to the bed while Bucky finished with the top sheet and comforter.

Knowing the way that Steve liked their bed, Bucky folded down the covers and helped him arrange the pillows on his side of the bed. The amount of appreciation that Steve held for the alpha never ceased to amaze him. Never being able to believe just how lucky he was to meet Bucky that Halloween night.

"Holden?"

"Hard pass," Steve scoffed and added, "Name of my first boyfriend. He was a dick. Leaned too heavy into misunderstood, brooding, I'll-never-fully-love-you-because-I-don't-know-how-to-love, Catcher in the Rye type."

Chuckling, Bucky said, "Forget I suggested it."

"Will do," Steve smiled. His back aching again, he held the small of his back.

Noticing how Steve was wiggling around to get more comfortable, Bucky suggested, "How about we put on a movie and order in some food."

"Any movie?" Steve quirked a brow.

Bucky nodded his confirmation, "Any movie."

"Thai food?" Steve challenged.

Crossing the room to kiss Steve, Bucky said, "I could go for some pad Thai."

"Good," Steve stood on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky again as he declared, "I'll take my usual."

"I'll call now," Bucky smiled, "You go pick out the movie."

"Will do," Steve called over his shoulder as he waddled towards the living room. Ever since Squirt flipped with his head down, Steve had been walking less and less like how he normally would.

Since their movies and books were only half unpacked, he decided to unpack the rest. Even though it wasn't what Steve was supposed to be doing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to relax until the built-in bookcases were filled. As he lifted Bucky's _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ DVD, Steve's stomach growled.

"Hey, Buck," Steve called out.

"Yeah?"

"Did you call for food, yet?" Steve placed the 1990 movie on the lower shelf so the girls could reach it when they came to visit.

"No, not yet."

"Good," Steve decided, "Because I want pizza instead!"

Hearing Bucky head down the hallway towards him, Bucky chuckled and asked, "What toppings do you want?"

"Pepperoni, pineapple, and oliv --" Something clicked for Steve as he turned to see Bucky sitting at the kitchen counter where his phone was charging. Rubbing Squirt, Steve asked, "What about, 'Oliver?'"

A large grin stretched across Bucky's face and crinkled all the way up to his steel-blue eyes as he agreed, "Oliver. Oliver Barnes-Rogers."

"No," Steve corrected, "Oliver Barnes. Oliver Thomas Barnes."

Brows arched high, Bucky asked, "No Rogers?"

"No Rogers," he confirmed. Looking down at Squirt, he greeted, "Can't wait to meet you, Oliver."


	45. Forty-Four

**Forty-Four:**

Strollers, swings, and clothes, _oh my!_ So many clothes. Onesies and tanks. Little shorts that were so tiny, Steve could hardly believe that they'd fit their little guy. Even the larger clothes for when Squirt started growing seemed entirely too tiny to fit anyone. Little items of clothing with blue and green and cute animals embroidered on them.

When Steve and Bucky were told not to buy anything for Oliver until after he was born, he didn't understand why. Until now, that was. At the BaBy-Q where everyone relaxed in tank tops and shorts while the kids ran through the sprinkler. Even Winnie and Nana Bella got their legs wet.

To be honest, it was Steve's best birthday. At least, the best in the last decade because nothing would be better than his pirate themed eighth birthday.

"This one's from me," Natasha said, placing a large basket in front of Steve.

Taking off the wrapping paper, Steve covered his mouth and laughed. Instead of it being like the other baskets filled with plush stuffed animals, packages of diapers, and clothes, it was a basket filled with bottles of wine. Wine with labels reading _: First full night of rest, the first baby's on the move_ , and _first papa meltdown_.Snuggled between the bottles was an envelope and a rolled up wine-red onesie. Picking up the envelope, he opened it and found an all-expense paid over-night trip to a spa resort the following weekend.

"Nattie, I can't accept this," Steve argued, knowing that the Red Room Resort was the most lavish and expensive spa around.

"You can," Natasha said, "And you _will_. Because you deserve it."

Tears built in his eyes, and he leaned in to hug his best friend, "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Sweetie, you already have," Nat assured, pulling back and wiping Steve's escaped tears. "All I've ever wanted as your friend was for you to be happy."

Of course, that only made him cry more as he leaned in for another hug. Natasha rubbed his back and Steve confirmed, "I am happy. The happiest I've been in a while."

"I know, sweetie," Natasha assured, kissing his cheek. "Now, look at the onesie."

Pulling back, Steve sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Glad that he wasn't made the center of attention as everyone ate and talked among themselves. So, he pulled the onesie out from between the different bottles of wine. Reading the white text: _cutest tax deduction_ , and barked out a laugh.

Gaining some attention from the attendees, Bucky left his conversation with T'Challa and returned to Steve. "What's so funny?"

Turning the maroon onesie so Bucky could read it, Steve said, "This is what Nattie thinks of our child."

"Just for that, you're not godmother," Bucky joked, taking his seat next to Steve. Kissing Steve's temple, he asked, "Do you want me to get you something?"

Shaking his head, Steve rubbed Squirt and assured, "I'm okay. Thank you, though."

As they shared a sweet, chaste kiss, Natasha mocked a gag. Steve rolled his eyes and playfully agreed with Bucky, "Definitely not godmother."

"You both suck," Natasha smirked, entirely happy for the couple.

Eating some of the carrots off Bucky's plate, Steve asked, "How was your date last night?"

"That's right, you had a date," Bucky remembered, wrapping his prosthetic around Steve's shoulders and marked his bump.

"It did go well, yes," Nat took a drink of her watermelon lemonade.

For a moment, the three just looked at each other. When nothing else was said, and it was clear that Natasha wasn't going to divulge any more information, Bucky asked, "That's it?"

Picking invisible lint from her tank top, Natasha deadpanned, "I don't kiss and tell, Barnes."

"Oh, okay," Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve chuckled, until Squirt stretched, causing him to shift in his seat. In hopes of helping relieve some of Steve's discomfort, Bucky rubbed his back. All the while, Steve practiced his Lamaze breathing. Inhaling through his nose. Exhaling from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked.

When Steve opened his eyes, he noticed the way she was trying to school her expression and he assured, "I'm fine. He's just running out of space."

"I mean, that much is obvious," Nat fixed a smirk on her face, even though Steve knew that she was still concerned. Especially since Steve was still slowly, rhythmically breathing.

"I can't wait until he's out of me and can stretch without kicking my ribs," Steve scoffed and winced.

Taking a drink of her lemonade, Natasha commented, "I'm glad I'll never have to know that feeling."

"Yeah, lucky you," Steve sighed in relief when Oliver relaxed again. "Fu--" Sadie ran over to their table "-- dge, that was a long one."

Her brown waves dark and stringy from running through the sprinkler. Not that she cared as she lifted her wet hands to either side of Squirt. Giving Steve's bump a kiss, making his pale blue shirt wet in the process. Steve couldn't help but smile at her before she happily ran back to her cousins and sisters.

"It'll be worth it, though," Steve smiled down at his bump. Rubbing his hand over the curve of his abdomen, "I can't wait until he's here."

Kissing his temple, Bucky reminded, "I love you."

Humming contently, Steve nuzzled closer. Although both of them were sweating from the July heat, Steve didn't care. The further along his pregnancy got, the more his body urged him to be in Bucky's presence. Even more so when he was sleepy. His hindbrain dictating that he stick close to his alpha, who would protect him and their young.

"Is this a bad time?" Bubbe Ruth softly asked, leaning against the table.

"Of course, not," Steve assured, shifting away from Bucky.

"Good," she smiled and handed him a simple white box with a blue bow.

Accepting the gift, he said, "Thank you."

"Of course," bubbe winked.

Removing the top, Steve found the ugliest little white sailor romper he had ever seen. Fixing a smile on his face, he redirected his attention to her and politely fibbed, "I love it. Thank you."

"Of course, sweetie," bubbe smiled, walking around the table to give both men a kiss on their cheek.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Bucky leaned over, "We're not dressing him in that."

"We have to," Steve argued.

"But it's so dorky," Bucky complained as if _he_ was the one who had to wear it.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Everyone has that one embarrassing picture."

Sighing, Bucky agreed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am," Steve teased, bumping his shoulder against Bucky's. "I'm always right."

Pulling Steve closer, Bucky kissed his forehead. Rubbing his back, Bucky wished him, "Happy birthday, Stevie."

"The best birthday, thank you. I love you," Steve shared a kiss with the one alpha that he wouldn't mind sharing the rest of his birthdays for the rest of his life with.


	46. Forty-Five

**Forty-Five:**

"Wow," Bucky exhaled as they stood at the doorway of their room.

Steve always knew that Natasha spoiled those she loved, but even this seemed like too much. With the plush deep red carpet, stylish red wallpaper, black chandeliers, and a huge ornate white marble fireplace. It was too much. Steve knew that it must have cost too much, too. Especially knowing how when Natasha made up her mind, the price tag became secondary.

Leading the way into the room, Steve paused near the large round bed as he spotted a jacuzzi tub big enough to fit four people, let alone just the two of them. Of course, Steve wasn't going to complain about the size since he wasn't exactly his tiny self at the moment.

While Bucky set their bags down on the bed, Steve crossed the room to the table where an ice filled bucket with a bottle of -- Steve pulled it up -- sparkling cider. Chuckling to himself, he set it back in the ice and noticed a card: _Mr. & Mr. Barnes_. Opening it, he read the greeting of, _welcome to Red Room Resorts_. Blah, blah, blah. _We hope you enjoy your stay_. The accompanying paper had their, _Relaxation Itinerary_.

Coming up behind him, Bucky rested his chin on Steve's shoulder and slid his hands around until they could rest on Squirt. Steve joked, "I'm gonna have to get Nattie something for… this."

Bucky chuckled, "Yeah? Like what?"

Steve shrugged and suggested, "Muffin basket?"

Pulling away, Bucky laughed and kissed Steve's cheek, "Baby, you have the best ideas."

"Yeah?" Steve smirked, wiggling his eyebrows to make Bucky laugh even more, "Good enough to order room service and pop open the faux bubbly?"

Kissing Steve, Bucky said, "See? The best ideas!"

Chuckling, Steve playfully shoved him before pulling him back in for another kiss. Then, Oliver pushed into his bladder and he had to rush off to the bathroom before he peed himself. As he relieved his bladder, Bucky asked, "What are you in the mood for?"

"What is there?" Steve asked before flushing and washing his hands.

"Um," Bucky carried the menu over to the bathroom and leaned against the doorway. Brows furrowing, he informed, "A lot of fancy stuff."

Standing on his tiptoes, Steve kissed his alpha and took the menu from him. Bucky was right. It was a lot of fancy, luxurious foods. Some that Steve had never even heard of, let alone tried. Nevertheless, Squirt was hungry, so Steve was determined to choose something, _anything_ , to eat.

Taking a seat on the bed beside the phone, Steve looked up at the brunet and asked, "Do you know what you want?"

"Honey, I don't even understand half of the descriptions," Bucky answered, plopping on the bed. "Just order me whatever sounds normal."

"Got it," Steve acknowledged, picking up the receiver and dialing the kitchen. After a few rings, someone answered and Steve requested, "Yes, hi, I'd like to order some food."

"Alright, and what can I get for you this evening?"

"The butternut squash risotto," Steve started, "And the rosemary pap-- pappar--"

"Pappardelle," the woman kindly finished.

"Yes! That!" Steve face-palmed, "Then, the ricotta ravioli and the red wine glazed short ribs. And for dessert, I'd like a slice of the pecan pie and the pumpkin ice cream sundae."

"Anything else for you?"

"Water?" Steve shrugged, glancing back at Bucky as the alpha rested with his eyes closed.

"Sure thing, we'll have it right up."

"Thank you, so much," Steve hung up. Struggling to move himself further onto the bed. Steve worked up a sweat and felt like he had just worked out. As he reclined back into the mound of pillows, he commented, "Bed's comfy."

"Very comfy," Bucky agreed, yawning.

Looking at the clock radio, Steve sighed. They still had almost three hours until their massages. Thinking about getting up and retrieving the baby book, he reminded himself of how difficult it had been getting _on_ the bed and decided against it.

Rolling over to look at Bucky, Steve curiously asked, "What were you like in high school."

Opening one eye to peek over at Steve, Bucky questioned, "Why?"

"Just trying to learn more about you," Steve shrugged, tangling his legs with Bucky's. Guessing, "You were popular, weren't you."

"Definitely not," Bucky scoffed, snuggling closer to Steve.

"Oh, c'mon," Steve playfully encouraged, "You can tell me. A hunk like you."

"Aww, babe, you think I'm a hunk," Bucky mocked. Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky reminded, "You've seen the old pictures of me. I was a dork."

"Okay, but the early 2000s was a bad time for everyone," Steve argued, trying not to think about the emo hairstyle he had because he wanted to be like Brendon Urie. "I mean, the scar on my forehead is from my mom's flat iron."

Bucky loudly laughed at that and pulled back. Pushing Steve's hair off his face, he stroked over the scar, "That's what this is from?"

Despite laughing, himself, Steve shoved the alpha and childishly stuck his tongue out before scoffing, "At least I didn't have a mullet."

"Ouch," Bucky chuckled, touching his chest, over his heart. Then he asked, "What about you? A cutie like you? Bet you had everyone wrapped around your finger."

Steve rolled his eyes, "You've seen my pictures, you know that's not true."

"Are you kidding?" Bucky's brows furrowed, "You were the cutest! And you've only gotten better looking with age, baby."

With the kind words and those pesky pregnancy hormones, Steve started crying. Bucky pulled Steve closer and tried to soothe him. In his womb, Squirt hiccupped and Steve sniffled, "That was just so nice."

"Aww, honey," Bucky chuckled, kissing Steve's forehead while he rubbed his hand over the twitching bump. Rhythmically stroking his thumb over Steve's belly button, causing him to ease, even if Oliver didn't. Kissing Steve's temple, Bucky whispered, "I hope they're handsome like you."


	47. Forty-Six

**Forty-Six:**

Folding and unfolding, Steve lifted the sleeveless onesie. It was so tiny. The cotton item of clothing soft, surely soft enough for Oliver. Steve's thumb felt over the little shark print. It had been one of the many items they had been gifted. Bucky's family choosing _Finding Nemo_ esque clothing to go along with the nickname, "Squirt," and his summer due date.

"What if he gets cold?" Steve asked, eyes fixating on the tank top portion of the onesie.

Shaving, Bucky called from the bathroom, "He has blankets."

Setting the onesie on his thirty-seven weeks bump, Steve questioned, "What if he gets hot?"

Good-humoredly scoffing, Bucky peeked out from the bathroom and simply shrugged, "Then, we'll remove the blanket."

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized, refolding the onesie and putting it back in the bag for the hospital.

"Honey, you got nothin' to be sorry for," Bucky assured, returning to the double vanity so he could finish shaving.

Rubbing over his bump, Steve admitted, "I'm just nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm here with you, every step of the way."

Worrying his lower lip, Steve knew that Bucky was right. It was that little voice in the back of his head that taunted him that Bucky could leave. That Bucky _would_ leave. _Just like your dad. You'll be left all alone like your mom_. Picking up the little striped shorts with the embroidered shark on the back, Steve tensed as a cramp tightened his abdomen, wrapping all the way around to his back.

Practicing his breathing, Steve inhaled deeply. Or at least, tried to. Shakily, he exhaled. Having been dealing with these aches and pains all day, he just tried to remain calm. After all, all the baby books talked about Braxton Hicks. Of course, he hadn't expected them to be so painful. The books claimed that they would just be uncomfortable, not full out --

"Holy fuck," Steve exhaled as he waited for the cramping to stop.

Shifting, since the baby books all said that it would ease the faux contractions. As they fortunately did fade, Steve's attention went back to the hospital bag. Specifically the items of clothing that they had packed for Oliver. The little light orange sleeveless onesie that proclaimed, _Daddy's Cool Dude_ , and tiny navy-blue shorts that went with it.

"Do you think he'll fit in these?" Steve questioned, placing them back in the bag.

"Babies are small," Bucky reasoned, washing the leftover shaving cream from his face and looking over his jaw to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"I know that," Steve rolled his eyes.

Making sure that he had the birth plan. _Check_. Insurance card. _Check_. Extra phone charger. _Check_. Baby books to reread. _Check_. Toothbrushes for him and Bucky. _Check_. Toothpaste. _Check_. Shampoo, body wash, face wash. _Check, check, check_. Extra boxer briefs for both him and Bucky. _Check_. Nursing pads and supporter (because even though most omega men didn't develop breasts, their nipples would still leak). Also, _check_.

"Ooh," Steve exclaimed when a sharp cramp rippled through his pelvis. Placing both hands on Bucky's dresser, Steve weakly inhaled and wobbly exhaled. Eyes closed as he attempted to remain calm. To focus. To breathe.

"Stevie?"

For a moment, all Steve could do was breathe, waiting for the cramping to subside. Once the cramp did ease, Steve could only stand there breathing. Even after Bucky came up behind him and asked, "Everything okay?"

However, before Steve could answer a small gush of liquid wet his sleep shorts and trickled down the inside of his leg. Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Steve looked down. With his bump in the way, he craned his head to the side to see that, _yes_ , there was clear liquid running down his leg, into his sock, and onto the carpet.

Bringing his attention back up to Bucky, he found the alpha's expression mimicking his own. Steve whispered, "I think I'm labor."

"O-okay," Bucky wet his lips. Steve could see the gears moving in the older man's mind.

"I need to change my shorts," Steve started, his mind grasping for something to cling to rather than let him panic.

"Yes!" Bucky agreed, turning towards the dresser, Bucky grabbed a fresh pair of boxer briefs and cotton shorts for Steve. Removing Steve's hand from the wooden furniture, Bucky said, "You get changed and I'm going to carry our stuff out to the car. Okay?"

"Okay," Steve nodded, moving his stiff legs. Trying to ease the tension, he offered, "Go team?"

That dopey grin took hold of Bucky's face. Leaning in, Bucky gave him a quick kiss and an enthusiastic, "Go team!"

As he eased his soiled clothing off and placed a liner in his boxer briefs to capture any liquid, Steve was stunned. He was going to be a father. He had nine months to get used to that. Yet, when it came to the actual moment…

"Okay! Bag and ball's in the Volvo!" Bucky entered their bathroom and paused, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Steve cried. "How am I supposed to take care of them?"

Cradling Steve's face, Bucky assured, "You're going to be great. You've been taking care of them and have been an amazing uncle. You've got this. _We've_ got this."

Sniffling, Steve pushed his glasses back up the bridge of this nose and nodded as he repeated, "We've got this."


	48. Forty-Seven

**Forty-Seven:**

"You're doing great, Stevie," Bucky encouraged, kissing the back of his hand.

Considering Steve had an epidural, he smiled over at him and chuckled, "Don't know how great I can be when I don't feel anything."

"You're still doing more than I could ever do," Bucky shrugged.

Hooked up to monitors and an IV. Oh! And a catheter, too! All of it reminded Steve of his childhood. Of all the times that he stayed in the hospital due to his ailments. All the times he had surgery to help his body. Giving Bucky's hand a squeeze, Steve reminded himself that it was different this time.

"Remember when you said you always knew that I loved you?"

Focusing on Bucky, Steve nodded. Too tired to hold up a conversation. Not that that stopped Bucky. Bucky was the one who held conversations with their fluffy feline. So, having a conversation with a fatigued Steve wasn't going to be a challenge. Even if Bucky had to be sleepy himself considering it was going on one in the morning.

"It wasn't so much as love at first sight, but it was close. When I saw you, I knew that I _could_ love you. My heart skipped a beat. Shifted. To be closer to you." Bucky's thumb stroked over Steve's hand, "Once I talked to you though, I started falling for you. Everything about you is so damn lovable, it was difficult to wait for you to come around. But I've had practice with stubborn punks before."

Giggling, Steve shook his head, "I can't believe you compared me to a cat, jerk."

"What? You're a stubborn punk," Bucky shrugged. An easy grin on his face as he reminded, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Steve confirmed, accepting the kiss Bucky gave him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad that you're the father of my child," Bucky said, looking at Steve in awe while tears built in his eyes. "God, Stevie, you're amazing."

Tears started falling down his face and Steve shook his hand out of Bucky's grasp as he complained, "You're trying to make me cry."

"I promise I'm not," Bucky smiled grabbing a tissue and wiping Steve's tears.

"How's everyone doing?" Their fantastic nurse, Okoye, entered the room.

"Fine," Steve sniffled.

Okoye looked over the monitors and nodded to herself as she told them, "Everything looks good." Directing her attention to Steve, "How's the epidural holding up."

"Good," Steve assured, "Don't feel a damn thing."

"Good," she nodded, walking around to the end of the bed, "Mind if I take a look how we're progressing?"

"Go ahead," Steve consented.

The beta woman pulled on some gloves and lifted the sheet. As she felt around in Steve's canal, she informed, "You're progressing beautifully. I'm actually go to go get Dr. Cho because we should be close to pushing."

Steve could only nod as she pulled the sheet back down to cover him and tossed the gloves in the trash. Not believing that Oliver was almost there. Sure, they had been there for almost four hours, but he was almost there. Steve would be able to hold him in his arms. _Bucky_ would be able to hold him.

"We're gonna be dads!" Bucky exclaimed, gaining Steve's attention.

A smile growing on his face, Steve rubbed his hand over his bump. They were going to be parents. Although Steve was still nervous, he was excited, too. Mainly because of Bucky. Reaching out for Bucky's hand, Steve confessed, "There's no one else I'd rather be doing this with."

Standing from his chair, Bucky kissed Steve. Just a chaste kiss that reminded Steve just how much Bucky adored him. He only hoped that Bucky knew that it was the same for him.

"Who's ready to have a baby?" Dr. Cho greeted, heading to the sink to wash her hands.

"I guess as ready as I'll ever be," Steve nervously chuckled.

"You'll do fine," Dr. Cho encouraged as she pulled on some gloves. Lifting the sheet, she felt around inside of Steve and perked, "Goodness, your little guy is right there waiting. How do you feel about pushing?"

"Not much else I can do," Steve chuckled.

Beside him, Bucky extended his hand and Steve immediately took it. Although Steve had read the books and watched the movies -- even occasionally watching the odd youtube video -- this wasn't anything that he thought it would be. No screaming. No pain. Just pressure and a grunt as Steve gritted his teeth and pushed when Dr. Cho instructed.

"C'mon, Stevie! You got this!" Bucky cheered, letting Steve squeeze his hand as tightly as he wanted.

Dr. Cho informed, "He's crowning."

Steve dropped back to catch his breath. Wishing he could've taken just another moment before Dr. Cho was instructing him to push again. And since Steve wanted Squirt out of him as much as Squirt seemed to want to be out of him, he listened to his doctor. After all, she knew what she was doing.

"One more push," Dr. Cho promised, "Just one more big push."

Bearing down, Steve gritted his teeth and pushed as much as he could. With the epidural, it was a little difficult to tell if he was doing anything. But then, the shrill wail of a baby, of _his_ baby, broke through his concentration and he stopped pushing.

Setting Oliver on Steve's stomach, where the green receiving blanket was ready for him. Okoye and their other nurse, Wanda, cleaned him up as much as they could while he was still attached to the placenta that Steve had yet delivered.

Flopping back, he watched with blurry eyes as Oliver was moved to his bare chest for skin-to-skin contact. A purple-ish color, still covered in goo that matted his thick, brown hair to his head. A little dimple in his chin, just like his daddy. He had Steve's mouth and his ears. But when he opened his eyes, they were Bucky's, too. And he was --

"Perfect," Steve cried, gazing lovingly down at Oliver as he reiterated, "He's perfect."

Bucky kissed Steve's temple and kissed Oliver's head. Still crying, Steve repeated, "He's perfect."

Crying, too, Bucky nodded his agreement as he pressed a kiss to Steve's mouth. It had been the craziest, strangest, and loving nine months that Steve had had in years. He couldn't wait to see what was to come. And to think, it all started with a kiss.


End file.
